Code: half demon
by multiyman37
Summary: (Original story by princessbinas) I'm taking over the story of how Inuyasha and kagome get involved in the business of the Lyoko Warrior and this time their sticking around (this story will go all they way up to season 4)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

 **A/n loved this story but after seeing it end so abruptly I dedicate to take over I'll start by posting the original chapters except the last one then make my own, special thanks to princessbinas for letting me take over**

Mrs. Higurashi held an envelope in her hand. She opened it to reveal a letter. Not just any letter, but a letter about Kagome's schooling and academics and the fact they have been down the toilet.

"Oh my...", Mrs. Higurashi said.

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi heard two familiar voices.

"Awww come on Kagome! Why did you drag me here?!"

"Because, I wanted to invite you over! It's a courteous thing to do you know!"

"FEH!"

They were at it again, as Sota has always said. Inuyasha and Kagome always bickered like a married couple and everyone knew it would continue forever.

"Kagome, honey.", Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Yes mom. Need something?", Kagome said as she came over to her mom.

"I got a letter in the mail and the school system is demanding that you get your schooling somewhere else.", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Where exactly?", Kagome asked nervously.

"In France.", Mrs. Higurashi said and handed the letter to Kagome.

"WHAT?!", Kagome shouted and started reading the letter, "OH NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD! IF I AM NOT HERE THEN I CAN'T HELP INUYASHA COLLECT THE JEWEL SHARDS AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS!

Kagome was now blushing as she was thinking about being with Inuyasha, despite the whole mess they were in. At that moment, Inuyasha dashed into the room with Tessaiga drawn.

"What's wrong Kagome?! I heard you screaming!", Inuyasha said ready to hack his sword at anything that was causing Kagome terror.

"I have bad news...", Kagome said.

"What?! Is it that you can't sense Jewel Shards anymore?", Inuyasha asked.

"No, idiot! I am being forced to go to another country by my school!", Kagome said.

"Another what?", Inuyasha asked.

"Another land.", Kagome said, hopefully getting the message across.

"WHAT?! SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT THE SCHOOL THING WAS BAD!", Inuyasha shouted, "JUST IGNORE THEM!"

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi backed away a bit from the once more arguing couple.

"I CAN'T!", Kagome shouted.

"YOU CAN'T OR YOU DON'T WANT TO?!", Inuyasha shouted back.

"I CAN'T! IF I DO IGNORE THEM THEN MY MOM AND GRANDPA MIGHT GET ARRESTED!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha tried to think of a come back, but ultimately failed.

"What can I do?! I can't clone myself to be here and in the Feudal Era!", Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome, you could use a small vacation. All that stress from fighting all the time isn't good for you.", Mrs. Higurashi assured.

"NARAKU DOESN'T TAKE VACATIONS! WE ALL KNOW THAT!", Inuyasha shouted.

That moment at a beach in the Feudal Era.. .

Naraku was lounging in the sun with Kanna tending to him as he laid in the sun, getting a tan.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?", Naraku asked.

Back at the shrine...

"I KNOW! I am between a rock in a hard place!", Kagome shouted, "I don't want my mom and grandpa to go to jail because of me! And I don't want Naraku to win!"

"Isn't there someone you can talk to who maybe able to help?", Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome thought a bit. There was one person who has helped her in situations similar in some ways before.

"Inuyasha, are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Kagome asked.

"If I was, then I would know what goes on in that head of yours a long time ago.", Inuyasha said.

Kagome mentally face palmed.

'Note to self, make sure Inuyasha gets a better idea of figurative language...', Kagome thought.

"Let's just go...", Kagome sighed and dragged Inuyasha to the well.

"Oh one more thing, I kinda signed you both up!", Mrs. Higurashi called out, making Inuyasha groan.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in the village, they went to Kaede to address the issue, to which Kaede was able understand, thankfully.

"So, do you think you will be able to help Miroku, Sango, and Shippo until we can get back?", Kagome asked.

"I think I can help ye. And since the land ye are going to speaks another language, the best I can do is make something for ye.", Kaede said and pulled out two sets of beads.

The beads were both a pale brown with a few beads that took the shape of kanji that was in the word 'language'. Kaede started a chant, causing the beads to glow and form two separate necklaces. Kaede placed the necklaces on them, causing them to glow briefly.

"There. The necklaces should help ye speak and read any language not of this land.", Kaede said.

"Thanks Lady Kaede. Hopefully we can visit some time.", Kagome said.

"Farewell children.", Kaede said looking on sadly as Kagome and Inuyasha left for the well.

"By the way Inuyasha, you better behave on the plane.", Kagome warned.

"What the heck is a plane?", Inuyasha asked.

A few hours later...

Kagome couldn't help but stifle a few snickers as Inuyasha gawked at the animals being dragged into the cargo space and baggage areas in cages.

"Stop that Inuyasha, you are not going in that part of the plane, trust me.", Kagome giggled.

"You better not be lying.", Inuyasha said and they boarded the plane with all the other people.

And let's say from there, Inuyasha was rather, jumpy about the plane experience. Not to mention getting used to feeling his bandana covered ears 'popping'. The poor guy was complaining and arguing with Kagome the whole way that the duo got A LOT of hateful glares for their disruptions.

Twelve hours and thirty-six minutes later...

Inuyasha was so glad that the flight was over. He could never understand how Kagome could brush off such a flight off as nothing. Though the real irony was that Inuyasha has ridden on Kirara when she was flying.

"Let's go find some directions, Inuyasha.", Kagome said.

"I hate being here already...", Inuyasha muttered as Kagome dragged him away once more.

Behind them, a black plume of ominous smoke came out of a frying socket. The smoke took on a familiar eye-like shape and followed them.

Inuyasha forced Kagome to stop and started to sniff the air. He let a small grunt escape his mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked.

"Get back. I sense something and I don't like it.", Inuyasha said placing a hand on his Tessaiga.

"NOT HERE INUYASHA! We will get in trouble! Just use your claws.", Kagome said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Fine...", Inuyasha muttered and released his grip from his sword, "ALRIGHT! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!"

The black, eye shaped smoke made itself known. Inuyasha growled viciously as Kagome clutched her backpack harder.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha shouted, attacking the smoke.

Inuyasha's attack went straight through the smoke. The smoke lunged for Inuyasha with malicious.

"INUYASHA! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! QUICK!", Kagome shouted and hoped on to Inuyasha's back.

As if on cue, Inuyasha started running out of the airport faster than a bullet train.

'I hate having to run...', Inuyasha thought.

The smoke still came after them. Some how, it managed to catch up with Inuyasha's speed.

'Dang! What will make that stuff disappear?!', Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, the smoke started sinking into a nearby unoccupied sports car, possessing it. The sports car came speeding after them, and in the process, breaking the speedometer. Kagome was frightened.

"HURRY INUYASHA! IT JUST POSSESSED A CAR AND IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR US!", Kagome screamed startling Inuyasha.

"NOT IN THE EARS, KAGOME! HANG ON TIGHT, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO FLYING OFF!", Inuyasha shouted back, irritated before whispering, "Women..."

Inuyasha took a large leap into the skies and landed on top of a roof. He continued dashing and jumping from there. However, the sports car was still tailing them from below. Soon there where no more roofs for Inuyasha to jump on to and the sports car was now ramming into the building they were standing on, which was not a very stable one die to age.

"Be careful Kagome. I will go give that thing a piece of my mind!", Inuyasha shouted as he set down Kagome before jumping off the building, gliding to the ground, "HEY YOU! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE THINKIN' THAT YOU CAN TRY HURTING US! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The attack smashed into the sports car, obliterating it and forcing the smoke out. The smoke entered a large truck that had a sleeping driver in it. The possessed truck barreled right for Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha braced himself. He couldn't destroy the truck due to the person inside but he had to mangle up the truck some how. When the truck was only centimeters from slamming into Inuyasha, the truck stopped.

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked in confusion.

That's when Inuyasha saw a bright white glowing bubble start passing over the city.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", Inuyasha shouted.

That is when everything went blank for them both and Kagome forgot the events that had transpired that day. However, Inuyasha's memories weren't completely erased by the strange white dome. That is when the day began again.

Inuyasha woke up to find himself on the plane again and events that had previously happened on the plane happening again. The same people were glaring at Inuyasha like they had before when he was making a scene on the plane.

"Huh?!", Inuyasha asked, "What the heck happened?! Why are we back on the plane?!"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?", Kagome asked.

"Something weird happened... I don't like it.", Inuyasha said.

"Nothing weird happened.", Kagome said.

"You don't remember?! There was this weird smoke like demon trying to kill us! That's when this white barrier like thing appeared and it's all a blur after that!", Inuyasha said.

"I am pretty sure it was just a dream.", Kagome said.

'Why doesn't she remember anything? None of the other humans seem to notice. Maybe it's because of my demon blood keeping me from forgetting what had happened. At least there is a small amount of relief...', Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha remained on guard once the plane landed. He sensed nothing once they had passed the same socket. No demonic smoke. Inuyasha frowned.

'Something is obviously not right... Better stay on guard...', Inuyasha thought.

'Inuyasha has been this jumpy since we arrived. What's gotten into him?', Kagome thought.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go find a taxi, okay?", Kagome asked, hoping to calm down the half demon.

A few hours later at Kadic... Dinner time...

The group was glad the latest XANA attack was once more gone. That left plenty of time to get together and chat a bit, or in Odd's case, joke around.

"That is when the bartender asked, 'why such a long face?'.", Odd said laughing at one of his own really bad jokes.

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie snickered a bit at the joke.

"So what news do you have Jeremie?", Ulrich asked, "Is it about the anti-virus for Aelita?"

"I still have a lot of work to do for that, but the news I have to share is that is just as important.", Jeremie said.

"What is so important?", Yumi asked.

"Me and Jeremie are scheduled to get new roommates.", Aelita said.

"Which means we have to be extra careful in our own rooms to not let anything about Lyoko to slip. I hope that our roommates won't be too much of a hassle...", Jeremie said.

"Wow. That pretty much makes me and Ulrich's room the only safe haven for almost any small talk about Lyoko.", Odd said.

"At least you don't have to explain to him why you are talking to a computer screen.", Ulrich said remembering the days before Aelita set foot on Earth.

"Oh that reminds me. If they do happen to find out about Lyoko without us knowing or something supernatural makes it impossible to erase their memories via Return to The Past, what should we do?", Odd said.

"Odd, I think you have been watching too many horror movies.", Ulrich said.

"But however, Odd does bring up a valid point.", Aelita said, "What if it turns out we are too late to use a Return to The Past to make them forget about Lyoko?"

"Then we will have to make them swear an oath that they would never tell a soul.", Jeremie said.

"What if they prove helpful like being able to give XANA a run for his money?", Odd asked, "What will do? Have an initiation for them? If we do, I got some left over costume stuff hidden away under my bed."

"You collect costume parts?", Ulrich asked.

"Yeah and some of them are pretty hilarious.", Odd said.

"If it's the chicken-lizard-donkey costume that Kiwi peed on, then I feel sorry for who ever has to wear it.", Ulrich said.

"An initiation could be a good idea, depending on what we do and what will prove their loyalty.", Jeremie said.

"I am sure Odd's costume idea won't really prove loyalty because from what I have seen in some of his pictures of some of the costumes, they are really ridiculous. I bet just as ridiculous as your avatar on Lyoko, Jeremie.", Yumi said.

The whole table except Jeremie laughed at the memory of Jeremie fighting a bunch of Mega Tanks in the most ridiculous Lyoko avatar ever. His avatar, much to his embarrassment, looked similar to Peter Pan.

"Ha ha very funny...", Jeremie deadpanned.

At that moment, Principal Delmas entered the cafeteria with two teens and Jim following from behind.

"Can I have your attention students?", Principal Delmas asked.

The entire cafeteria went silent. Well mostly silent.

"Hey, Einstein! Is that your new roommate? Man you are so lucky if that turns out to be a cute chick!", Odd whispered pointing to a white haired teen who was wearing really old fashioned red robes.

Jeremie gave Odd a look, knowing what Odd was thinking. Odd was most definitely thinking of ways to flirt with the kid who he thought was a girl.

"Don't get your hopes up Odd, I think that's a boy.", Yumi whispered.

Odd wasn't paying attention to Yumi's warning because he was sorting through his flirting cards, making sure they weren't his joke cards.

"Okay, students, we have two new exchange students from Japan. Can you tell the students your names and a bit about yourself?", Principal Delmas said.

The black haired girl stepped up first.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like being with my friends.", The girl said.

The white haired teen looked a bit puzzled at Kagome's words. Jeremie caught the sight gesture of the teen's confusion.

"Go on, it's your turn.", Principal Delmas said, "No need to be shy."

"What the heck?! Who are ya callin' shy old hag?!", The teen asked annoyed and crossed his arms in the over sized sleeves of his robes.

That's when Odd's hopes of the white haired teen being a girl were crushed. Many kids were shocked by the teen's bad attitude.

"Show a little more respect when you are talking to the principal young man! Now introduce yourself!", Jim shouted at the teen.

"FEH!", The teen grunted before turning to the kids, "My name is Inuyasha, and don't get in my way. You'll regret it..."

Jeremie did a face fault into the desk and groaned in agony as Principal Delmas and Jim left the cafeteria.

"So that's your roommate. I hope he doesn't give you a hard time.", Yumi whispered.

"Same here, Jeremie. Maybe you can help him adjust here.", Aelita said.

"I guess so but what confuses me is the fact his body language said that he was confused when Kagome was introducing herself.", Jeremie said, "It's like he never set foot into a school before."

"He must have been home schooled. By the way, at least I have a chance at getting dibs on Kagome.", Odd said as he got up and started walking towards Kagome, "Hey babe!"

"Who are you?", Kagome asked.

"The name's Odd Della Robbia! You my friend are really cute! It's like you dropped out of heaven!", Odd said as he held out his hand to Kagome with a large cheesy grin, "Want to go out some time?"

"Uhhhh...", Kagome started, just for Inuyasha to butt in.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Inuyasha snarled and was about to bare his teeth at Odd.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted, "Don't make me say it!"

Inuyasha then instantly shut his mouth and coward a bit.

"Rats! Looks like you got first dibs on her.", Odd said.

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked, "What do you mean by that squirt?"

'Better than being called scrawny...', Odd thought.

"I am saying you two are dating.", Odd said.

"WHAT?!", Kagome shouted while Inuyasha looked even more confused, "We aren't dating! We are just friends!"

"Looks like the sweat is selling it. Don't worry, soon you will be letting everyone know as if it were a big international headline.", Odd said walking back to his table.

"So how did it go?", Aelita asked.

"Let's say Inuyasha is really touchy about Kagome. But the weird thing is, Kagome threatened him about saying something. It doesn't end there, Inuyasha has no idea what a date is! Can't you believe it?", Odd said, "Thank goodness he didn't call me scrawny."

"Something very peculiar is going on with that guy... At least I will be able to find out what it is. Hopefully by tomorrow morning.", Jeremie said.

"Also let's hope that XANA can stay quiet.", Ulrich said, "Unlike a certain mutt-"

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

It was Inuyasha, and something had offended him apparently.

"S-I-T INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted at him.

'Weird... Something tells me that the word 'sit' is the word that Kagome used as a threat. But why?', Jeremie thought.

"I am going to my room for the night. See you guys in the morning.", Jeremie said.

"See ya Einstein!", Odd said.

"Good night Jeremie!", Aelita said.

Jeremie walked up to Inuyasha. He looked at Inuyasha to see that he was eating with very little manners. In fact, he made Odd look like HE HAD manners.

'No comment...', Jeremie thought.

"Ummm... Inuyasha?", Jeremie asked.

"What squirt?", Inuyasha asked a bit irritated.

"I am Jeremie Belpois. I will be your roommate.", Jeremie said.

"What's a roommate?", Inuyasha asked.

"A roommate is someone who occupies the same room with you in order to save up space for other students and allow more room for other's.", Jeremie said, "Almost everyone here has a roommate, well except for Sissy, Principal Delmas's daughter. I formerly didn't have a roommate."

"Okay...", Inuyasha said confused by the idea a bit.

"Want me to show you to the room we will be sharing?", Jeremie asked, "Or do you think you can find it on your own?"

"You think I can't find my way around here?!", Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I didn't exactly say that...", Jeremie said.

"You better have not...", Inuyasha growled.

"See you in the room then.", Jeremie said and walked away.

After dinner, Inuyasha was in fact a bit lost in the building. Tracking Jeremie's scent not only prove to be a hassle, but also a big attention grabber. Inuyasha effectively ignored the attention he was grabbing from sniffing the ground though.

'Dang! He's been all over the place! I can't pin point his scent!', Inuyasha thought.

"INUYASHA!"

Jim was snapping at him... Again...

"What do you think you are doing on the ground?!", Jim asked angrily, "You are suppose to be in your dorm room right now!"

"Shut up! I have been trying to find it!", Inuyasha snapped back.

"Oh really? I am sure crawling all over the floor like a mutt was really helpful!", Jim said sarcastically, ticking off Inuyasha further.

"I AM NOT A MUTT!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Then stop acting like it! If you need help finding your dorm, then just ask someone next time!", Jim said and dragged a reluctant and still steaming Inuyasha down the hall, "I would also clean up that attitude or by tomorrow you will get a nice punishment in my class."

Inuyasha only growled in response with his ears flattened underneath the bandana. Eventually Jim came to a stop in front of a room.

"Here's the dorm room that you will be sharing with Belpois. Breakfast starts at seven AM, and dinner's at seven PM. It's against the rules to be in your room between eight AM and four-thirty PM. You can ask Belpois about the rest of the rules, that is if he can remember them all.", Jim said sternly and walked away, "Now good night."

Inuyasha opened the dorm room's door. The room was a mess, but Inuyasha didn't care. There were a few things he didn't even recognize. He saw Jeremie in front of what Inuyasha was silently calling a 'strange box'. The 'strange box' had dozens of strange characters floating in it with some weird looking pictures. Inuyasha peeked over Jeremie's shoulders from different angles, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"That is really helpful Inuyasha...", Jeremie said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?", Inuyasha asked, with his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Uhhhh... A project for Computer Class.", Jeremie said, obviously lying.

"How can you do a 'project' with a box?", Inuyasha asked.

Jeremie could only blink at Inuyasha's choice of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Twist

.

 _Last time..._

 _"Here's the dorm room that you will be sharing with Belpois. Breakfast starts at seven AM, and dinner's at seven PM. It's against the rules to be in your room between eight AM and four-thirty PM. You can ask Belpois about the rest of the rules, that is if he can remember them all.", Jim said sternly and walked away, "Now good night."_

 _Inuyasha opened the dorm room's door. The room was a mess, but Inuyasha didn't care. There were a few things he didn't even recognize. He saw Jeremie in front of what Inuyasha was silently calling a 'strange box'. The 'strange box' had dozens of strange characters floating in it with some weird looking pictures. Inuyasha peeked over Jeremie's shoulders from different angles, trying to figure out what he was doing._

 _"That is really helpful Inuyasha...", Jeremie said sarcastically._

 _"What are you doing?", Inuyasha asked with his eyes narrowed a bit._

 _"Uhhhh... A project for Computer Class.", Jeremie said, obviously lying._

 _"How can you do a 'project' with a box?", Inuyasha asked._

 _Jeremie could only blink at Inuyasha's choice of words._

.

After Jeremie's rather in-depth explanation on what computer was and how to use one followed by demonstrations, Inuyasha had a somewhat better understanding. That did not rule out any possible questions on similar machines.

Inuyasha went to a corner and sat in it.

"Aren't you going to sleep?", Jeremie asked.

"Yeah.", Inuyasha said.

"Like that? Are you sure?", Jeremie asked a bit confused why Inuyasha seemed to prefer sleeping against a wall.

"I have done it several times, now just leave me alone.", Inuyasha snarked before whispering a barely audible word.

That word was 'humans'. Jeremie was close enough to hear it faintly. He frowned a bit as Inuyasha began to fall into slumber sitting up. He waited until he heard Inuyasha starting to snore and began to tip toe over to the sleeping body.

'Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!', Jeremie thought as he sweated a bit.

Jeremie's hand traveled to the bandana that Inuyasha refused to take off. He was a bit nervous now. One false move and he would be sharing a room with his worst enemy excluding XANA. He gripped the bandana lightly and began to slide it back slowly. He froze at one point when he thought Inuyasha was about to wake up. He sighed softly when Inuyasha didn't wake and went back to sliding the bandana back. That is when he was in for the shock of his life.

'WHAT THE HECK?!', was all Jeremie could scream in his head.

With Aelita and Kagome around the same time Inuyasha was in the hallway...

"This is our dorm room. Not much but I am sure you will find it peaceful.", Aelita said.

The room was mostly pink and was tidy. There was a computer in one corner and two distinct beds. Kagome and Aelita hoped that Inuyasha wasn't giving Jeremie a hard time.

"It's great.", Kagome said and climbed into her bed, "Well, I am going to hit the hay. See you in the morning."

Aelita was briefly confused by the term 'hit the hay' but figured out what it meant.

"Okay. Good night, Kagome.", Aelita said and climbed into her own bed and hugged her elven toy as she drifted to sleep.

Kagome's dream...

"I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS STUFF!", Kagome screamed.

She was surrounded by dozens upon dozens of chalk boards, each with a different math and science problems. The worst of them all were the ones covered in geometry involving missing sides and the shadow/mirror methods. She panicked when hereditary questions covered chalk boards slammed in front of her.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Kagome screamed as the chalk board ate her.

After the chalk board swallowed her, Kagome began falling through what looked like the bone eater's well. She then landed inside Naraku's castle at the end. She was in a dimly lit room. After squinting her eyes, she saw the limp bodies of her friends. All of them dead.

"MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPO! KIRARA! INUYASHA!", Kagome screamed.

Laughter filled the room. Black Widows crawled up Kagome's arms and legs causing Kagome to squeak in horror as they continued to climb up.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!", Kagome screamed.

"It's no use priestess. You can't escape your fate.", Naraku whispered into Kagome's ear.

The Black Widows bit Kagome, making her fall limp. That is when the nightmare ended.

Kagome woke up panting and drenched in sweat.

"Are you okay Kagome?", Aelita asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah, just a really nasty nightmare.", Kagome said.

The door slammed open to reveal a girl with shoulder length black hair who was wearing a fancy set of pajamas.

"WHO WAS SCREAMING THIS TIME?!", The girl shouted.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.", Kagome said.

"Yeah right! You ruined my beauty sleep!", The girl said angrily, "Just because you are new here like Aelita, doesn't mean you can scream in the middle of the night!"

"You Sissi, sleeping is good for the brain, maybe if you went back to sleep, you may just get new brain to replace your old one.", Aelita said.

Sissi groaned in irritation before storming out of the dorm room back into her own.

The next morning in science...

Kagome yawned as she sat down in an empty seat. Inuyasha entered next with Jim pushing him in from behind.

"I better not catching you pulling that one again, Inuyasha! Be lucky that Principal Delmas hasn't heard about this.", Jim said sternly to a ticked off Inuyasha.

"FEH!", Inuyasha grunted and decided to go sit next to Kagome.

"Good morning class. Today we will be getting into Mendel's genetics.", Ms. Hertz said entering the room and began drawing a square with four boxes in it, "Can anyone tell me what this is? How about you Inuyasha."

"It looks like a square with a bunch of boxes in it.", Inuyasha said making the whole class laugh and Kagome face palmed.

"Close but not close enough to pass this subject. Who else would like to try?", Ms. Hertz said.

Jeremie raised his hand.

"Yes Jeremie?", Ms. Hertz asked.

"It's a punnett square, Ms. Hertz. It is used to show the potential combinations of genotypes that can occur in each generation. The most common types of punnett squares are monohybrid and dihybrid crosses.", Jeremie said.

"That is correct Jeremie. Now here is an example of one. Let's say the one parent has...", Ms. Hertz said as she went deeper into the subject.

Inuyasha was a bit lost in the subject, and Kagome fared no better due to missing so much school. Eventually the two caught on.

On the other side of the room, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie were discussing important matters in their tight little group.

"So did you find anything last night, Einstein?", Odd asked.

"Indeed. Let's say it's rather weird and beyond unusual.", Jeremie said.

"With all the XANA attacks, there is very few things that will surprise me. Don't you remember Milly's teddy bear?", Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah.", Odd said, "XANA's is there when you least expect him."

"What was unusual Jeremie?", Aelita asked.

"I observed Inuyasha's behavior last night and other than him being a complete jerk and a bit of a moron, he had some weird patterns in his behavior. Like for example, when I was teaching him the basics of computers, he started scratching his head with his foot, like a dog. Then there was the fact he decided to sleep against a wall instead of in his bed.", Jeremie whispered.

"Okay so he thinks he is a dog. Big deal.", Odd whispered.

"It gets stranger after that. When he fell asleep, I decided to take a peek under that bandana and saw something that was really shocking.", Jeremie whispered.

"Shocking? What do you mean?", Aelita whispered.

"I saw a pair of dog ears underneath. Surprised me at first. I was a bit skeptical though and decided to see behind his hair. I saw no human ears. So he isn't normal at all.", Jeremie whispered.

"So I was right!", Odd said with a boastful smile.

"Keep it down Odd. We aren't sure if he doesn't have canine hearing.", Ulrich whispered.

"Did he say anything that lead to suspicion?", Aelita whispered.

"When I asked if he was okay with sleeping on the floor, he brushed it off but it's what he whispered that caught my full attention.", Jeremie whispered.

"What did he whisper?", Ulrich whispered.

"He whispered 'humans' as if he had something against the species. It was more of annoyed than angry though.", Jeremie whispered.

"So let's say that all of this turns out to be like one of Odd's favorite movies, would that make him not human?", Ulrich whispered.

"If by those factors, yes. Let's still keep a watchful eye on him. Who knows what he is capable of.", Aelita whispered.

Suddenly a suddenly a familiar beeping went off. Jeremie quickly grabbed his laptop and opened it. A tower was active. The four of them knew what that meant and raised their hands.

"Yes?", Ms. Hertz asked.

"May we go to the infirmary?", Jeremie asked.

"Go ahead.", Ms. Hertz sighed.

The four of them walked out of the room before breaking out into a mad dash for the factory.

"What the heck was that all about?", Inuyasha whispered.

The bell rang, causing Inuyasha to cover his covered up ears. It meant classes were now changing.

"I am going to go check something out, Kagome. This place is not right...", Inuyasha whispered.

"Okay... Just try not to get into trouble.", Kagome whispered as she put on her backpack.

Inuyasha took off from the room and dashed after the freshest scent of Jeremie's. Once he got outside he saw Odd holding a weird looking object and using it to shoot down weird looking insects which almost looked like Naraku's poisonous insects and traveled in large masses.

"Take that you stupid Hornets!", Odd shouted, "BAM! BAM!"

The Hornets were also shooting red beams from their stingers at Odd. Odd dodged the beams and only got hit by a few.

"Watch where you aiming those! You may hurt someone!", Odd taunted and kept on shooting the Hornets with some occasional misses.

"Get out of here kid!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Why? I can handle these guys!", Odd said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.", Inuyasha said and dash right for the Hornets and jumped into the air, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha cut up multiple Hornets at once with the attack, but the swarms kept on coming. Odd was dumbfound by this.

"Lucky...", Odd pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Learning of a Secret

 _Last time..._

 _Inuyasha took off from the room and dashed after the freshest scent of Jeremie's. Once he got outside he saw Odd holding a weird looking object and using it to shoot down weird looking insects which almost looked like Naraku's poisonous insects and traveled in large masses._

 _"Take that you stupid Hornets!", Odd shouted, "BAM! BAM!"_

 _The Hornets were also shooting red beams from their stingers at Odd. Odd dodged the beams and only got hit by a few._

 _"Watch where you aiming those! You may hurt someone!", Odd taunted and kept on shooting the Hornets with some occasional misses._

 _"Get out of here kid!", Inuyasha shouted._

 _"Why? I can handle these guys!", Odd said._

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you.", Inuyasha said and dash right for the Hornets and jumped into the air, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"_

 _Inuyasha cut up multiple Hornets at once with the attack, but the swarms kept on coming. Odd was dumbfound by this._

 _"Lucky...", Odd pouted._

.

'I don't believe it! Inuyasha has superpowers in the real world! I WAS RIGHT AGAIN! HA!', Odd thought.

Odd shot down some more Hornets right on the Eye of XANA with his nail gun. There was however a few elusive Hornets that escaped his aim and ended up getting shot by them.

"OWWW!", Odd cried when a Hornet shot him in the rear end, "Hey! That isn't a nice good bye at all! But this is!"

Odd shot down the Hornet that shot him in the backside and smirked at his revenge. Inuyasha started growling.

"This is taking too long!", Inuyasha growled.

"I know! XANA must have been hiding these guys somewhere so he could make this massive swarm!", Odd shouted and then realized his mistake, "Ooops..."

At that moment Odd's cell phone went off. Odd answered it.

"Hello?", Odd asked.

"Odd! Where are you?! Yumi got devirtualized and Ulrich has to deal with two Megatanks! And may I remind you that the Scyphozoa is on it's way!", Jeremie said a little bit irritated.

"About that... I am still fighting off these Hornets near the school yard! And let me tell you, these guys are in a swarm larger than normal! It's like XANA made a nest here on Earth!", Odd said.

At that moment Inuyasha was hit right in the chest by several Hornets. Inuyasha used his nails to make his own palms bleed.

"So you guys like playing dirty huh? Well take this!", Inuyasha shouted and leaped into the air again, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

The bloody blades slammed into about five Hornets, cutting them up like sushi. Inuyasha then turned his attention to the entire swarm and growled again.

"Just great! Sorry Kagome but I need to use my sword for this!", Inuyasha said and pulled out Tessaiga and transformed it into it's true form before jumping back into the air, "Hey you lousy Hornets! Meet my Tessaiga! WIND SCAR!"

The Wind Scar hit almost two thirds of the swarm on the Eye of XANA, effectively killing them. Odd finally hung up on his cell phone and saw that majority of the swarm laid on the ground motionlessly. His jaw dropped in shock and awe as the remaining swarm got cut up by another Wind Scar.

"How?!", Odd asked finally.

Inuyasha put his sword away and loomed over Odd.

"Alright! Talk now! You seem to know what's going on!", Inuyasha demanded looking a bit irritated, but that was an understatement.

Odd gulped. After what he saw Inuyasha do, he didn't want to make this guy angry.

"Okay... These things, are Hornets, one of XANA's monsters. I guess XANA recently seems to be liking using the scanners to materialize monsters here on Earth.", Odd said.

"Who is this XANA?", Inuyasha asked.

"XANA is not a person but a nasty program that works like a virus and lives in the Supercomputer at a nearby factory. He is bent on taking over the world and stealing Aelita's memory.", Odd said, "His welcoming committee like the one you saw today is XANA's way of giving a nice warm welcome."

"I barely understood half of what you said. But from what I do now, CAN'T YOU SHUT THE ******* THING OFF?!", Inuyasha shouted.

Odd cringed at the vulgar in Inuyasha's sentence a bit.

'Didn't anyone scrub Inuyasha's mouth out with soap?', Odd thought.

"We would if XANA didn't plant a virus in Aelita. If the Supercomputer goes bye-bye, so does Aelita until the virus is gone.", Odd said, "And I really have to get going. Jeremie is starting to sound like Yumi's parent's."

Odd headed in the direction of the sewers, unaware that Inuyasha was tagging along behind him, mainly due to being focused on getting to the factory. Odd reached the sewer and uncovered it. Once he reached the bottom, he grabbed his skateboard and road it through the sewer.

"GAH! MAN IT STINKS IN HERE!", Inuyasha shouted after getting near the sewer water.

Inuyasha plugged his nose and continued to chase after Odd. He was glad he was able to hear Odd traveling through the sewer. Inuyasha then came to a ladder and unplugged his nose. Odd had apparently just climbed due to the very fresh scent. Inuyasha jumped up towards the cover that was above and smashed it to pieces before landing on the concrete.

"Feh! You can't get away from me that easily...", Inuyasha said and entered the building that was right in front of him.

He saw Odd enter a strange looking cage and pushing something with his finger. Inuyasha then went at his peak demonic speed and entered the 'strange looking' cage a few seconds before it started closing. Odd yelped in surprise.

"YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME!? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THE ELEVATOR THAT FAST?!", Odd shouted in shock.

"Your scent is not that hard to track. You are the only one who's smell is just disgusting!", Inuyasha said looking at Odd's feet, "I am surprised it hasn't knocked me out yet."

"Hey! That isn't very nice!", Odd snapped, "My feet don't smell that bad!"

"So? At least I didn't say they smelled like Naraku! If they did then you would be not alive right now.", Inuyasha snapped back.

Odd gulped. He didn't know who Naraku was, and didn't intend to find out. Who ever he was, Inuyasha must have wanted to kill him really badly.

Eventually the elevator stopped and opened. Inuyasha saw Jeremie in front of a rather large computer set with four monitors and a large see through image floating in the center of the room. There were also cords everywhere. Jeremie faced them, was a bit surprised to find Inuyasha there.

"Odd you made it but why did you bring him here?", Jeremie asked.

"Inuyasha here saw me fighting the Hornets and joined in the fight. After he pretty much took out all of the Hornets, he kinda forced me to tell him what was going on a bit. Then he followed me here like a bloodhound without me knowing.", odd said.

"How did he force you?", Jeremie asked.

"Let's say when he is really anger he looks like he is ready to kill you.", Odd said and got whacked by Inuyasha, "OW!"

"Shut it kid! You are bad as Shippo! Are you really looking to tick me off?!", Inuyasha snarled.

"No...", Odd said.

"Odd just go to Scanner Room I will deal with any questions Inuyasha has.", Jeremie said.

Odd dashed right for the elevator and entered it.

'Looks like I have to use a Return to the Past... Again... First XANA attacks an Airport, now Inuyasha knows about XANA and the Supercomputer.', Jeremie thought.

"Scanner Room?", Inuyasha asked, "What in the seven hecks is that?!"

"Basically it is a room with scanners that allows people to be virtualized onto Lyoko.", Jeremie said.

"Lyoko?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's a virtual world where XANA is. He lives in Sector Five, one of the regions in Lyoko.", Jeremie said, "But his monsters can pop up in any sector."

"So there are more regions?", Inuyasha asked.

"Take a look at the Holomap.", Jeremie said.

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion.

"The what?", Inuyasha asked.

"The big floating image thingy.", Jeremie said as he virtualized Odd onto Lyoko, feeling humiliated he had to put it like that.

Inuyasha took a look at the Holomap. He growled at it and threatened to claw at it. When he did, his hand went right through it.

"Don't attack it! Good grief you are just as dumb as Kiwi!", Jeremie exasperated.

"Kiwi?", Inuyasha asked.

"Odd's mutt.", Jeremie said.

Inuyasha showed a very nasty scowl to Jeremie as he growled in annoyance.

On Lyoko in the Forest Sector...

Odd landed on his feet, dawning his purple cat costume that had the signature chest symbol of Kiwi peeing. Ulrich was in between two Megatanks.

"Ulrich look out!", Odd shouted and dashed at a Megatank.

"Odd! Stay back!", Ulrich shouted.

Odd froze in his tracks. The two Megatanks fired their circular lasers.

"SUPER SPRINT!", Ulrich shouted and dashed out of the way.

The two lasers paralleled each other and destroyed the two Megatanks at once.

"Nice one Ulrich.", Odd said.

"Don't thank me yet.", Ulrich said.

"Oh right! We have to fry a squid for the sushi bar!", Odd said snapping his now paw like fingers.

Ulrich gave Odd a look. Odd's joke was not that funny.

"Let's get to Aelita. The Scyphozoa could be in her presence at any second.", Ulrich said.

Both Odd and Ulrich dashed through the forest.

"Watch out! Two Bloks are closing in!", Jeremie said.

"Thanks for the warning, Jeremie!", Ulrich said.

That is when the two Bloks came barging in.

"Oh so Tweedledee and Tweedledum decided to show up.", Odd said and aimed at the Bloks, "LASER ARROW!"

Odd fired an arrow head from each wrist, hitting one of the Bloks in the Eye of XANA on the first shot. The Blok exploded.

"Too easy! XANA has lost his touch.", Odd mused and got shot at by the other Blok.

Ulrich dashed at the Blok and sliced it right in the Eye of XANA, thus making the Blok explode like it's friend.

"XANA isn't showing any mercy today! You have another Megatank coming!", Jeremie said.

"XANA just loves his Megatanks...", Ulrich said in irritation.

"Cheer up! All it needs is a little push over the edge!", Odd said.

"You aren't helping at all.", Ulrich said as the Megatank came into view.

The Megatank kept rolling after Odd and Ulrich, forcing the two warriors to start running to avoid getting squashed.

"At this rate we will never get to Aelita before Mr. Scypy does!", Odd groaned.

"Mr. Scypy?", Ulrich asked, "That has got to be the most ridiculous name you have ever come up with."

The Megatank eventually started getting closer to Ulrich before flattening him and devirtualizing him in the process. It then went rolling straight for Odd. Odd lead the Megatank to the edge of the forest platform and smirked.

"Come and get me you giant bowling ball!", Odd shouted.

The Megatank came barreling for Odd. At the last second, Odd jumped out of the way, causing the Megatank to go over the edge and fall into the Digital Sea.

In the Lab...

"What happened to that Ulrich guy?", Inuyasha asked.

"He got devirtualized. Odd's by himself now.", Jeremie said.

"Is that good or bad? Isn't there this Aelita person on there?", Inuyasha asked.

"Most of the time bad... He tends to do the most craziest stunts and brags after he thinks he has gotten rid of the surrounding problems! And while Aelita is there, she doesn't really have any form of attacks to destroy enemies with. With the Scyphozoa after her memory, it's a bad idea to leave her alone on Lyoko.", Jeremie said.

"A what is after memory?", Inuyasha asked.

"The Scyphozoa. Odd calls it a 'big jellyfish' or 'squid' most of the time. It can steal almost anything from a person like memories and DNA codes.", Jeremie said.

"Sounds like the Infant to me... That creep little scoundrel...", Inuyasha spat looking for a good analogy.

"I am not going to even ask about that.", Jeremie said.

At that moment Ulrich came up and saw Inuyasha.

'What's he doing here?!', Ulrich thought.

On Lyoko in the Forest Sector...

Aelita was backing away from the Scyphozoa. She had the activated tower right in front of her but she couldn't reach it. She yelped when the Scyphozoa's tentacles floated forward and began to wrap around her. She became motionless as the Scyphozoa began to drain her memory.

At that moment, Odd came to the scene and started to aim for the Scyphozoa.

"Release Aelita you overgrown jellyfish!", Odd shouted, "LASER ARROW!"

The arrow hit the Scyphozoa in it's clear dome-like head. It cried out, dropped Aelita, and skittered away. Aelita stirred a bit.

"Are you okay Aelita?!", Jeremie asked.

"I am fine.", Aelita said.

"That was a close one. Now let's get you into the tower, princess.", Odd said.

Aelita nodded and ran into the tower and began her ascension to the top platform.

At Kadic...

The second wave of Hornets that XANA materialized earlier had finally came out of hiding and began attacking the school. Kids and adults were running left and right. Some of the fifth graders were crying and the older students were trying to fight back but got injured by the lasers the Hornets shot.

Kagome looked at the Hornets.

'Oh no! I don't even have my bow and arrows!', Kagome thought.

One of the Hornets approached her and fired a laser.

"GO AWAY!", Kagome screamed and unknowing sent out a pink blast of spiritual energy, destroying the Hornet that was right in front of her.

In the tower...

Aelita finally made it to the top. The interface popped up and Aelita placed her hand on it.

AELITA.

CODE.

LYOKO.

The floating screens of information started dropping from the walls of the tower.

At Kadic...

The Hornets began to glitch and then exploded all over the school. Everyone was relieved that the Hornets were gone now.

In the Lab...

"Should we do a Return to the Past, Ulrich?", Jeremie asked.

"With Inuyasha in here, I believe we should. Besides the school was attacked by those Hornets, you can't really expect them to believe the truth.", Ulrich said.

"Hey! What are you kids blabbering about?!", Inuyasha asked, becoming a bit irritated.

"Okay.", Jeremie said and began starting up a program and hit the Enter Key, "Return to the Past now."

The same white dome that Inuyasha saw the day he arrived manifested and began to grown.

"IT'S THAT THING AGAIN!", Inuyasha shouted and growled as he eyed the expanding white light before setting his glare at Jeremie.

'Again? Uhhh ohhhh...', Jeremie and Ulrich thought.

The same day, after class... At the vending machine...

"What do you think Inuyasha meant by 'again'?", Ulrich asked.

"Maybe he saw something similar.", Odd said as he sipped his hot chocolate before spitting it out, "GROSS! IT TASTE LIKE DIRTY SWEAT SOCKS AGAIN!"

"No. I am not sure how it's possible but Inuyasha may be immune to the Return to the Past's memory erasing.", Jeremie said.

"How?!", Aelita asked.

"I thought you had to be scanned to become immune to it!", Yumi said.

"Same here, Einstein!", Odd said.

"Odd, was there anything and I mean anything unusual that Inuyasha did? We all know he has dog ears, so fill us in on anything you learned about him.", Jeremie said.

"Well when we were fighting the Hornets, he jumped into the air. You should have seen how high up he went! It was like he was gliding in the air! Then he shouted 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' and, bam! About five Hornets were dead! Then he did another attack that looked similar except he used his own blood for it! And his sword was HUGE! I don;t even know how he lifted that thing like it was NOTHING and destroy ALL of the remaining Hornets!", Odd said, "I am so jealous of him! Having super powers outside of Lyoko..."

"Are you sure that is what you saw?", Aelita asked.

"Yeah! Would I ever lie about something like that?", Odd said.

"Sounds like Odd was right. He is something. But what?", Jeremie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Virtual Realization

.

 _Last time..._

 _"Odd, was there anything and I mean anything unusual that Inuyasha did? We all know he has dog ears, so fill us in on anything you learned about him.", Jeremie said._

 _"Well when we were fighting the Hornets, he jumped into the air. You should have seen how high up he went! It was like he was gliding in the air! Then he shouted 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' and, bam! About five Hornets were dead! Then he did another attack that looked similar except he used his own blood for it! And his sword was HUGE! I don't even know how he lifted that thing like it was NOTHING and destroy ALL of the remaining Hornets!", Odd said, "I am so jealous of him! Having super powers outside of Lyoko..."_

 _"Are you sure that is what you saw?", Aelita asked._

 _"Yeah! Would I ever lie about something like that?", Odd said._

 _"Sounds like Odd was right. He is something. But what?", Jeremie said._

.

It had been about a few days later, the Lyoko Warriors discovered a bit about Inuyasha that no one would expect at first glance. They had tailed him between classes and during breakfast, lunch, and dinner and still found out nothing other than the times his temper isn't rearing itself in and how blind he was to the fact he liked Kagome.

Jeremie had kept a list of things they found out about Inuyasha on his laptop and school based computer. He tried searching and piecing them together. All he got out of searching the web was a bunch of fairytales from Japan. This made him want to face plant several times. Majority of the fairytales were about demons, half demons, a jewel, and priestesses and the fact they all could be/or used for good or evil.

"This is so stupid!", Jeremie said as he face palmed.

"No talking in the library Belpois! That is if you are trying to ask me to give you detention!", Jim said holding his red pen.

When Jim was no longer focusing on the kids, Jeremie turned to Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"Did you find anything?", Jeremie whispered.

"No.", Aelita whispered.

"Nothing here.", Ulrich whispered.

"Nothing but a bunch of silly stories like the story of the Bamboo Cutter.", Odd whispered.

"I am starting to think that some of those fairytales hold some form of truth to them.", Yumi whispered.

"This is about as difficult as finding Aelita's Anti-Virus!", Jeremie whispered, "It's like everything about Inuyasha is just mocking us!"

On the other side of the Library, Inuyasha was reading a history book on the World Wars and frowned.

"I guess demons weren't enough for humans to kill.", Inuyasha said as he read the part about the holocaust, "How pathetic!"

"Inuyasha, be quiet! We are in a library!", Kagome whispered.

"No one is around so why stay quiet? I was only pointing out how stupid you humans are!", Inuyasha said pointing to a picture of a political cartoon in the book, "I guess without demons around, you guys stooped to the next best thing, killing each other for the heck of it!"

"You are so dense, Inuyasha!", Kagome whispered in irritation, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud yelp, knocking over the table he was sitting at and the chair he was sitting on.

"KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!", Jim shouted as he coming running over and looked at Inuyasha, "Oh so it looks like you found that reading was so boring, you decided to knock over the table and chairs. Clean up this mess! I will see you in my class not just for learning but your punishment!"

Inuyasha growled in irritation as Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha and stomped away.

Jim walked away as he marked Inuyasha down for a PE punishment, due to his class coming up shortly.

Unknowingly to Jim, Inuyasha, and Kagome, the Lyoko Warriors were peeking from behind the bookcase. The group retreated to the other side of the library just in case if Inuyasha's hearing was that strong.

"I guess we just found our next clue.", Jeremie whispered.

"You know, at first I thought that necklace was a fashion statement but now, I think it's some sort of shock collar for a bad dog.", Odd whispered.

"Odd, now is not the time to crack half baked jokes like that.", Ulrich whispered.

"Did anyone hear what Inuyasha said before he crashed into the ground like that?", Aelita whispered.

"No.", Ulrich whispered.

"Well Inuyasha said something about demons. Maybe like Yumi said, what if there is a bit of truth in those fairytales.", Aelita whispered.

"If that is the case, I want you guys to look at those fairytales.", Jeremie whispered.

"Okay, Einstein. If we are lucky, this would surely shed some light on your roommate.", Odd said as Jim begun to loom over him.

"Della Robbia! How many times do I have to remind you?! NO TALKING IN THE LIBRARY! Since my class is next, I think I have a good substitute for detention for today.", Jim said as the bell rang, "Now come on! I want you to get outside at the track on the double!"

Jim then walked away.

"So much for looking at a bunch of fairytales.", Ulrich whispered.

"He never gives us break does he?", Odd whispered.

At the track...

"Now today we are doing a one hundred meter sprint. I know what you are thinking, this is not practice so you can run off campus. This is a test to see how good your endurance is.", Jim said, "Why don't we start with Della Robbia and Inuyasha? You two caused enough ruckus in the library and just might have enough wind in you to complete this little run."

Inuyasha was sitting with his arms crossed and wore a nasty frown. He wasn't all that happy with the fact Kagome wasn't in the same class as him. It was bad enough they were forbidden to share the same dorm room. Odd on the other hand had the look of a punished puppy.

"Now get over to the starting line and take off when I say go. Got it?", Jim said.

"FEH!", Inuyasha grunted.

"Alrighto Jimbo!", Odd said with a grin.

The two boys walked to the starting line. Inuyasha planned to make Jim feel humiliated and get away with it. Odd had no idea what Inuyasha was planning period.

"Get ready! Get set! GO!", Jim shouted and began the stopwatch.

Inuyasha and Odd took off. For Inuyasha, he went close to his full speed. Everyone was dumbfound by Inuyasha's speed. Odd snickered at how dumb they looked. Jeremie and Ulrich thought that Odd was joking around about how fast Inuyasha was. Boy they were wrong. They could only see a blur of red and white cross the line and Odd about only two thirds away from the finish line.

"What are you guys?! Venus Fly traps?!", Odd joked, hoping to get some attention, "I am only asking cause I think I see flies entering your mouths!"

'The world has just ended...', Ulrich thought.

Later in Science class...

"So how did your 'punishment' go?", Kagome whispered.

"It was pathetic! I didn't even break a sweat!", Inuyasha boasted.

"I hope you didn't do anything 'special' while I wasn't around or you are going to get it, big time.", Kagome whispered, "Besides, do you ever get the feeling you are being watched?"

"What do you mean by 'feeling like your being watched'? I haven't felt like I was being watched.", Inuyasha said.

"I- Oh never mind.", Kagome whispered.

"Women.", Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha. Is there something you want to say to the class?", Ms. Hertz asked.

"Yeah I do. What's with you ******* women?!", Inuyasha said.

A few boys snickered while the ladies gave pointed glares at Inuyasha. Kagome face palmed. She practically walked Inuyasha right into that one.

"Just because you are new here, does not mean you have to make such insolent comments. I will see you for detention after lunch.", Ms. Hertz said.

In the other side of the class, Odd and Ulrich were laughing their heads off while Aelita glared at them. Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Who knew that being so rude could be so hilarious?", Odd laughed.

"He just read my mind!", Ulrich said.

"Quiet down class!", Ms. Hertz shouted, "I was planning to do a night class with you guys so you guys get to watch the meteor shower tonight and you are pushing it. I am as of now putting it off."

That is when the class remained silent for the rest of class.

In the boiler room, a shortage occurred. Then one of XANA's spectres emerged. It then flew through the wires and began to look for something or someone to use in this latest attack.

Later that night...

"Open the door, Inuyasha!", Jeremie said as he tried opening the door to no avail.

"NO! GO AWAY!", Inuyasha shouted.

"I need to do something on my computer!", Jeremie shouted back.

Inuyasha remained silent as he sat in a corner of the room that was away from the window and door, ready to get his human night over with with little interruptions. He didn't want ANYONE he didn't trust to know about this weakness at all. After seeing what Jeremie do with the Supercomputer that made them go back in time, he didn't want to take ANY chances. The sun began to sink lower into the horizon and began to feel his transformation taking place.

Outside of the room, Jeremie frowned in irritation.

"Now it's time to see if Odd's lock picking lessons are good as he says they are.", Jeremie said taking out a few paper clips.

Jeremie slipped the paper clip into the lock and began to try to pick the lock. At first he had a bit of difficulty then it began to become a bit easier. He suddenly heard a 'click' signifying that picking the lock was successful. He then removed the paper clip and opened the door. That is when he noticed that the lights were out.

"Why did you lock the door Inuyasha?", Jeremie asked and turned on the light.

Inuyasha frowned in annoyance. He should have barricaded the door with a bed. He gripped the carpet with his now human hands.

Jeremie walked to where his computer was and turned his head to one of the corners and there he saw the now human looking Inuyasha.

"Is that you Inuyasha?", Jeremie asked.

"Who else would it be?", Inuyasha asked rudely.

"What happened to you?", Jeremie asked, "It looks like you dyed your hair."

"Why should I tell you?", Inuyasha asked and turned away.

Jeremie then caught a slight glimpse of under Inuyasha's hair. A human ear. That wasn't there before.

"What is going on? Why did you lock the door?", Jeremie asked.

"I told you! Why should I tell you?", Inuyasha said getting even more annoyed.

"I know you have a skeleton in your closet now I want to know what it is.", Jeremie said.

"Why would I have a skeleton in my closet?", Inuyasha asked thinking that Jeremie was accusing him actually having a dead person's remains in the closet.

"I mean I know you are hiding something.", Jeremie said.

"FEH! Like you are the one to talk!", Inuyasha snarked turning around a bit to give Jeremie a bird.

'Why did I have to get him for a roommate?!', Jeremie thought as he looked at Inuyasha and his offending finger with a frown.

"What are you talking about?", Jeremie asked, hoping Inuyasha would buy it.

"I clearly remember being in that sewer, that weird looking computer, and that weird picture thing!", Inuyasha said, "Even that white dome! Which I saw TWICE!"

'So we were correct that he is immune to the memory erasing properties of the Return to the Past.', Jeremie thought.

"So you remember all of the events that transpired before the Return to the Past?", Jeremie asked.

"Is that what's called?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. It's a program that me and my friends can access through the Supercomputer.", Jeremie said.

"So that's what it was! So you caused all of the weird things going on like that weird smoke!", Inuyasha accused.

"Weird smoke? I didn't cause that at all. That is one of XANA's spectres. XANA controls them, not me.", Jeremie said.

"Oh.", Inuyasha said.

"Now that I revealed that to you, now you must promise to tell NO ONE about the Supercomputer or XANA!", Jeremie said.

"Oh yeah? What happens if I do?", Inuyasha asked.

"You don't realize it but me, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita are the only ones who can stop XANA. If someone finds out about the Supercomputer, they would shut it down. That means that Aelita will lose her life due to her being linked to the Supercomputer!", Jeremie said.

Inuyasha thought about it. He didn't want to kill a human without a reason.

"Fine. I won't tell. Only because a human's life would be at stake.", Inuyasha said.

"Good. Now that I told you our secret, other than Odd, now tell me your's.", Jeremie said.

"What?!", Inuyasha asked in slight anger.

"It's only fair.", Jeremie said.

"Grrrrr...", Inuyasha growled, but it was rather pitiful due to the New Moon, "You are not going to leave me alone about it? Are you?"

"No.", Jeremie said, "Not after the fact you locked me out of our dorm room."

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was going to kill him.

"Fine, but I still don't trust you!", Inuyasha said.

"The feeling is mutual.", Jeremie said.

"I'm a half demon and it's currently my human night.", Inuyasha said still giving Jeremie an irked look, "Happy?"

Before Jeremie could speak a word, his computer began beeping. He rushed over and saw the activated tower that his computer found.

"Great. XANA activated a tower.", Jeremie said.

"And that means?", Inuyasha asked.

"It means XANA is attacking.", Jeremie said and began sending text messages out to Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi, "They should be able to meet us at the factory soon."

At that minute, Kagome entered the room. She was completely quiet and had a lifeless look on her face.

"Kagome?", Inuyasha asked and rushed over, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha then saw it. The same weird eye symbol in her eyes. 'Kagome's' whole body began flickering. With a smirk 'Kagome' electrocuted Inuyasha briefly to get him off her.

"KAGOME! What's wrong with you?!", Inuyasha shouted and reached his hand out to her.

"Inuyasha! Get away from her! She has been possessed by XANA!", Jeremie shouted.

"WHAT?! THAT SCOUNDREL!", Inuyasha snarled, "RELEASE KAGOME RIGHT NOW XANA!"

"Good night you two!", XANA-Kagome said with a sadist smirk.

Her voice, was different. It sounded like it was warped. Kagome then aimed at Jeremie and launched a ball of pink electricity. Inuyasha pulled Jeremie out of the way. The electricity hit the computer.

"We have to get to the factory! It's the only way to get her out of XANA's control! You remember where it is?", Jeremie said.

"Yeah. You go first! I will distract her!", Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome with a smirk, "Hey! KA-GO-ME OR SHOULD I SAY XA-NA! WHAT'S THE MATTER, WENCH?! FORGOT WHO I WAS OR IS IT THAT TIME OF MONTH AGAIN?!"

XANA-Kagome groaned in anger and sent another electric burst at Inuyasha. Jeremie took that second to dash out of the room. Inuyasha found a small hard cover book and slammed it into XANA-Kagome's head.

"I maybe a human tonight, but I can still kick your butt!", Inuyasha said haughty before running off laughing at the dopey look XANA-Kagome gave when the book slammed into her head.

'Now to get to that factory. Hopefully Kagome will stay down for a bit.', Inuyasha thought.

But he was wrong. XANA-Kagome was chasing him.

"Great! Just great!", Inuyasha muttered, "Why do bad things always happen on my human night?"

XANA-Kagome shoot another orb of electricity at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was lucky that it was off a bit. Inuyasha then saw a large red metal can on the wall. He quickly grabbed it and turned around.

"HEY! TAKE THIS!", Inuyasha shouted and sprayed both XANA-Kagome and the floor with a very think layer of white foam, emptying the red container. XANA-Kagome slipped and skidded across the floor. Inuyasha laughed.

"THIS is the best you can do XANA?! HA! HA! HA!", Inuyasha laughed, "I have seen demons possess better than THAT!"

XANA-Kagome then got up and fell on the ground again. Inuyasha took that moment to bolt out of the academy. He ran through out the halls, confusing a bunch of people. Many blamed it on being woken up so early.

Inuyasha eventually caught up with Jeremie who was waiting with Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd at the sewer entrance.

"So where's Yumi?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yumi is stuck at her house tonight. She didn't say why.", Ulrich said.

"Is it just me or does Inuyasha look different?", Odd asked.

"I guess I forgot to mention them in the deal.", Jeremie said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just don't tell anyone else!", Inuyasha said a bit irritated.

"Don't worry, our group is good at keeping secrets.", Aelita said.

"If we weren't the whole world would know of XANA by now and we would be in big trouble for messing with the Supercomputer when we should be in class, detention, or in our rooms!", Odd said.

"Okay let's get moving. XANA has possessed Kagome and we have no idea when she will get here.", Jeremie said.

"Last I saw her, she kept falling on her butt.", Inuyasha said.

"XANA must have sent one of his more clumsy spectres this time.", Odd said.

All of them began their decent into the sewers. Odd handed Inuyasha Yumi's skateboard. Inuyasha was confused at what it was and what it was suppose to do until he saw the others riding them through the sewers.

"Oh.", Inuyasha said and began to ride through the sewers on the skateboard.

Inuyasha was uncomfortable on such a ride. He cursed his human side a bit for being so clumsy. He nearly fell off the skateboard a few times. He eventually got the hang of it.

When the group reach the end, they climbed up the ladder and entered the first part of the factory. Then they swung down from the ropes and entered the elevator. From there, Inuyasha and Jeremie head for the lab while Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita headed for the Scanner Room and entered the scanners. Jeremie hoped into the rotating old dentist chair and began doing his work on the Supercomputer.

"I am sending you guys to the Mountain Sector. That's where the activated tower is located. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita.", Jeremie said, " Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization."

"That's it?", Inuyasha asked.

"No. Not necessarily. They have to get to the activated tower and deactivate it before XANA can cause some irreversible harm like killing someone.", Jeremie said.

In the Mountain Sector...

Everyone arrived safely on at the sector.

"No welcoming committee? I feel hurt!", Odd joked.

"Don't jinx it Odd!", Ulrich snapped.

"Here are your taxis.", Jeremie said as the Overboard and Overbike manifested in front of them.

Odd did a back flip on to the Overboard while Ulrich leaped on the Overbike.

"Choose your stallion princess!", Odd said.

Ulrich rolled his eyes at the very lame joke. Aelita smiled and got on to the Overbike. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita began their travels to the tower.

"I spotted the activated tower north northeast from your current location. All seems quiet from my end.", Jeremie said.

"This seems too easy!", Ulrich said.

"Wait a minute! You have some Tarantulas coming your way!", Jeremie said.

"Just great! You had to jinx it Ulrich!", Odd said.

"Shut up.", Ulrich said.

Two Tarantulas came into view. They got on their hind knees and began rapid firing at Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and the vehicals. The Overbike was first to go down and get devirtualized.

"Aelita! Get on to the Overboard! I will hold these two off!", Ulrich said as he deflected the lasers from the Tarantulas.

"Got it.", Aelita said.

Odd swooped in and picked up Aelita. He began fly/ride for the tower.

Ulrich dashed quickly to avoid getting hit by the lasers that the Tarantulas fired at him. One of the Tarantulas grunted a bit in frustration. Ulrich then got hit by one of the lasers right in the leg.

"Careful Ulrich! You just lost forty life points Ulrich!", Jeremie said.

Ulrich then dashed right towards on of the Tarantulas and held out his katana and jumped.

"IMPACT!", Ulrich shouted, jabbing his Katana into the Tarantula's eye. The Tarantula exploded into bit of data and vectors before disappearing.

While Ulrich wasn't looking, the other Tarantula charged a laser. Said laser, once fired, slammed right into Ulrich's back.

"AH!", Ulrich yelped as he fell forward.

"What are you doing?! You only have ten life points left!", Jeremie panicked.

"It snuck up on me!", Ulrich shouted and threw his katana right at the Tarantula as it fire at Ulrich.

The katana's blade nailed the Tarantula right in the eye while the laser hit Ulrich right in the gut. The Tarantula exploded like it's friend while Ulrich began devirtualizing as his Avatar began to shed as blue squares.

In the Scanner Room...

One of the Scanners opened to reveal Ulrich. He held his head in agony as he tried balancing in the scanner, still a bit disoriented from the forced devirtualization.

With Odd and Aelita in the Mountain Sector...

Odd zoomed through the floating rocks and platforms of the Mountain Sector recklessly as always. Aelita was a bit startled every time Odd did something crazy on the Overboard.

"Careful Odd!", Aelita shouted.

"Relax! Just go with it!", Odd said.

"XANA has stepped up the security around the tower. There are three Hornets and two Bloks guarding it.", Jeremie said.

Odd looked into the distance and frowned. There were indeed three Hornets and two Bloks.

"I don't see the tower, just the monsters! get that monitor fixed or something!", Odd shouted.

"Weird cause XANA hasn't even launched an attack on the Superscan or the Supercomputer at all.", Jeremie said.

"XANA must have turned the tower invisible again. This is the third time he has done it.", Aelita said face palming at the unoriginality of the stunt XANA pulled.

"He really needs to take some art classes.", Odd said.

The Hornets came flying at them with their lasers ready. They fired at Odd, Aelita, and the Overboard.

"SHIELD!", Odd shouted forming a pinkish purple roundish plate of energy in front of himself, deflecting the lasers.

Two of the lasers managed to get by the shield and devirtualize the Overboard.

"Aw nuts!", Odd said.

Both Odd and Aelita fell to the ground on their faces. Both of them got up and faced the Hornets. Odd frowned at the Hornets.

"THAT WASN'T VERY COOL, HORNETS!", Odd shouted and aimed at them, "LASER ARROW!"

Odd began firing at the Hornets. At the same time the Hornets begun firing at Odd. Odd dodged them left and right; up and down, if you count jumping and ducking. Odd then did a sideways flip, and while upside down at the height of the flip, he fired a pair of Laser Arrows at two of the Hornets. He hit them dead on in the eye. He then fired two more Laser Arrows while doing whacky poses. He missed one of the Hornets but got the other. The remaining Hornets fired more lasers at Odd. Odd got hit in the left arm and groin.

"Stop trying to be a show off, Odd! That was forty life points!", Jeremie said.

"Relax, Einstein! It's all part of the plan!", Odd quipped and fired another Laser Arrow at a Hornet, blowing it up.

In the lab...

Jeremie felt like face desking at Odd's words. Odd's plans and ideas were always questionably stupid. Inuyasha looked at him curiously. He couldn't hear what was going on on the other end, but whatever it was, it was making Jeremie irritated a bit.

"Are you okay, kid?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's just Odd being, well, Odd. I am starting to wonder if he is even sane!", Jeremie said.

In the Mountain Sector...

Odd shot down the final Hornet with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. e then focused on the Bloks.

"I wonder what LEGO bin you two came out of.", Odd said and jumped on top of one of the Bloks.

The Blok that Odd jumped on began spinning erratically for a short period of time. Odd then hung upside down in front of one of the Blok's eye while facing the other Blok. He waved at the other Blok playfully.

Aelita face palmed. By far, this had to be one of the most riskiest stunts Odd has ever pulled.

"This is completely nuts, Odd!", Aelita said.

The Blok that Odd was waving at charged up a laser and fired. Odd moved out of the way, causing the laser to hit the Blok he was on. The Blok that was hit fell over and began to make noises that could be counted as screaming. The Blok that was lying down, began to spin around in the dirt, trying to get up. Odd laughed his head off.

"HA! This is too entertaining! Jeremie, I wish you could see this!", Odd laughed.

"I am sure it's pretty funny...", Jeremie said sarcastically.

At that moment, the other Blok hit Odd with a Freeze Ray right in the legs and taking ten life points.

"NO FAIR! LASER ARROW!", Odd said and did his best to fire at the offending Blok, due to being frozen in an awkward position.

He managed to hit the eye after a few misses and close calls with the Blok's laser, which was was very difficult to dodge due to being frozen to the ground. Odd then shot the Blok that looked like it was 'Break Dancing' in Odd's terms.

Odd then saw, he was still frozen to the ground and it had only been about two minutes.

"Odd! You have to hang in there! A Megatank is coming!", Jeremie said.

"Seriously?! XANA just loves making pancakes out of us...", Odd said.

At that moment, Odd got ran over by a Megatank and was devirtualized. And a little over a few dozen yards away, the Scyphozoa was here. Aelita did her best to keep her distance but ended up getting herself trapped in a corner.

In the Scanner Room...

Odd stepped out of a scanner, panting. He wore an irritated look.

"I will say it again... No fair!", Odd said, "XANA, you are such a sadist!"

In the Lab...

Jeremie looked at the screen at horror at everything that was unfolding.

"Oh no! Aelita is alone with the Scyphozoa and a Megatank! Not good! Not good!", Jeremie said.

"That means...", Inuyasha started.

"XANA gets Aelita's memory and wins.", Jeremie said sadly.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!", Inuyasha shouted and slapped Jeremie, "JUST SEND ME THERE AND IT I WILL KILL THAT THING!"

"How do I know you won't try something?", Jeremie asked.

"JUST DO IT! YOU CAN ASK KAGOME ANYTHING YOU WANT AND SHE WILL TELL YOU IF YOU TELL HER I GAVE YOU PERMISSION!", Inuyasha shouted.

Jeremie had to admit it, Inuyasha was scary as a human. He could only imagine what happened to those who have ticked him off as a demon.

At that moment, Odd and Ulrich came up into the Lab via hatch in the floor.

"We heard yelling. Is everything alright?", Ulrich asked.

"Odd, can you show Inuyasha the scanner room? He's kinda making me virtualize him.", Jeremie said.

"Whatever you say Einstein. I hope this doesn't hurt us later...", Odd said and climbed back into the hatch, "Follow me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha followed Odd down the hatch. He was confused by the three chambers that looked like they could hold humans.

"Your scanner awaits you!", Odd said and gestured to an open chamber, "Just step inside and let Jeremie work his mad computer skills."

Inuyasha cautiously stepped into a scanner. He looked around the inside. The scanner closed, almost getting Inuyasha's currently long black hair caught in it. He was startled by the doors suddenly closing. It brought up disturbing memories of almost being eaten alive. Suddenly the scanner came to life and felt something like a large, continuous breeze go upwards, causing him to float up. On the sides, glowing metal rings moved around him. He was confused at what was going on, hoping it didn't kill him. Suddenly, an even stronger breeze came in and blew on him, causing him to shut his eyes closed. Everything from there went blank.

Inuyasha felt himself come to his senses before falling to the ground on his face. He looked around and saw he was in a strange looking mountain environment. He then realized he couldn't smell, taste, or touch/feel anything. Only could hear and see.

"WHY CAN'T I SMELL ANYTHING?!", Inuyasha yelled.

He then looked at himself. He saw his white hair. He looked at himself and saw he was wearing the strangest looking red pants in the world or what Kagome called them, yoga pants with wide, untamed cuffs. He was also wearing a red vest that was open, a white t-shirt, his own regular clawed fingernails, his Tessaiga where it belonged, and to his confusion, red shoes. He looked behind him and saw a curled, fluffy white tail coming from his rear end. He looked in to a nearby reflective surface and saw that he had his dog ears, a smooth purple streak on each cheek bone, and his regular gold eyes.

"Okay! What the heck is with this ridiculous outfit and the tail!?", Inuyasha asked irritated.

"You haven't seen ridiculous yet! Jeremie looked more ridiculous than you and me!", Odd chimed.

"Shut up, Odd!", Jeremie snapped.

"HUH?!", Inuyasha asked going on full alert.

"Relax. We are only speaking to you through the Supercomputer.", Odd said.

"Great, now can you tell me where that Scypho-whatever is so I can beat the crap out of it?!", Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"It's not to far from where you are right now. Just keep heading north until you see something that looks like a jellyfish. That is the Scyphozoa.", Jeremie said.

"Here I come you ******* scoundrel!", Inuyasha shouted and dashed off, heading in the direction Jeremie told him.

With Aelita, the Scyphozoa, and the Megatank...

Aelita looked for a way to escape, but the Scyphozoa would not let her as it's tentacles drew closer to her. The Megatank stood guard, waiting for something to get rid of, or chase Aelita back to the Scyphozoa if she were to escape. This set up was just a MESS for Aelita.

Finally, the Scyphozoa's tentacles began to wrap around Aelita. They glowed red once they were centered at her temples and forehead. The Scyphozoa was now draining her memory.

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL YOU SCOUNDREL!"

Inuyasha had came to the scene with a very ticked off look. The Megatank rolled towards Inuyasha.

"Seriously?! I faced DEMONS scarier than that piece of crap!", Inuyasha shouted and charged at the Megatank with his Tessaiga raised high.

He slammed the Tessaiga into the shell of the Megatank. The Megatank didn't get a crack at all. It only stopped moving. The Megatank tried to move forward but found Inuyasha's strength a challenge. Inuyasha then jumped out of the way once his sword gave way. That's when he realized, he was surrounded by a pink mist and was flying. The Megatank was forced by it's own momentum over the edge of the mountainous sector.

"JEREMIE! IS THERE ANY OTHER WEIRD THINGS THAT ARE IN STORE FOR ME?!", Inuyasha shouted in annoyance as he accidently began floating upside-down.

"Let me check...", Jeremie said.

Inuyasha then saw the Scyphozoa from above and we all can guess what he said...

"THAT'S THE ******* SCYPHOZOA?! Nothing I can't handle!", Inuyasha said as he finally figured out how maneuver around in the airless air and went straight for the Scyphozoa.

"You only have two other abilities that aren't linked to your flight. They are of course something called the Wind Scar and a Demonic Barrier. The barrier can only take a few hits and only lasts for five minutes untouched. You also have two weapons, your sword and claws.", Jeremie said.

"That's nothing new other than the flying and barrier!", Inuyasha said and readied his sword, "WIND SCAR!"

Nothing happened...

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SAID I HAD IT!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Try thinking about doing it. That's how I launch my Laser Arrows.", Odd said.

Inuyasha felt a bit offended by that comment but nonetheless tried it.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted.

The Wind Scar was launched and slammed into the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa dropped Aelita and skittered away. Inuyasha fumed and began to descend slowly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID JELLYFISH!", Inuyasha shouted and chased after the Scyphozoa.

But it was to late, the Scyphozoa had vanished.

"DANG IT!", Inuyasha shouted in anger and started spewing very harsh and nasty curses at it as Aelita got up.

In the Lab...

Jeremie winced at how crude Inuyasha's language was getting. He couldn't believe that his roommate was a crude, foul mouthed, ill tempered, idiotic half demon. Well the bright side was that he wasn't as stupid as Odd but pretty close. He was so glad that Inuyasha was on their side and not on XANA's. That would have been not good in one million years.

Ulrich and Odd could tell whatever was going on on Lyoko wasn't pretty and far from becoming pretty.

At that moment the elevator opened, XANA-Kagome was revealed. She walked towards Jeremie with a sadist smirk as she begun forming a large ball of electricity. The ball of electricity began to grow in size and voltage.

Aelita looked above herself and saw the tower was hanging off an above cliff, upside down in a shallow cave.

"This is new...", Aelita said as she blinked at the weird placement of the tower.

Aelita used her Creativity to create a stair way to the tower. She then proceed to run up the stairs. Once she entered the tower, she fell on the ground of the tower.

"XANA, you are very... creative.", Aelita said in annoyance at the fact, XANA moved the tower into this position.

From that moment, she begun her ascension to the top platform.

XANA-Kagome ran forward with the massive ball of electricity. She held it out as she aimed for Jeremie.

"DIE JEREMIE!", XANA-Kagome shouted.

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich screamed as the ball inched closer and closer by the second.

Aelita landed on the platform and placed her hand on the interface.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower Deactivated.", Aelita said as the interfaces that lined the wall fell to the ground.

XANA's spectre left Kagome's body and Kagome fell limp on the ground. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were panting from their near fate of dying.

"That was a close one.", Odd said.

"You can say that again.", Ulrich said.

"You two get Kagome back to her dorm room. I will bring Inuyasha and Aelita in.", Jeremie said.

Next day...

"So Kagome won't remember a thing about being possessed?", Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. She was under XANA's will and conscious so she had no control over her subconscious thoughts and consciousness.", Jeremie said.

"English please, Einstein!", Odd said.

"XANA was in control of her thoughts and actions thus, she will not remember what she thought, said, or did. I thought I explained it to you.", Jeremie said.

"I don't remember your techno babble speeches! They just fall out of my ears!", Odd said.

Everyone began to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Nasty Past

.

 _Last time..._

 _"So Kagome won't remember a thing about being possessed?", Inuyasha asked._

 _"Nope. She was under XANA's will and conscious so she had no control over her subconscious thoughts and consciousness.", Jeremie said._

 _"English please, Einstein!", Odd said._

 _"XANA was in control of her thoughts and actions thus, she will not remember what she thought, said, or did. I thought I explained it to you.", Jeremie said._

 _"I don't remember your techno babble speeches! They just fall out of my ears!", Odd said._

 _Everyone began to laugh._

.

It had been about a week since The Lyoko Warriors learned of Inuyasha's demonic heritage. That explained almost everything about him. What it didn't solve was his bad attitude.

Jeremie had asked Kagome about why Inuyasha was so rude and ill tempered. Kagome refused to tell him anything at first until he brought up the fact that Inuyasha gave him permission to ask about it. That was when Jeremie finally got some answers. The answers however were not what he expected.

Kagome told Jeremie how Inuyasha was hated by both worlds for his human and demon blood. It had got to the point after his mom's death, that the people around him started getting even more violent and restless about him. At one point Jeremie learned that Inuyasha was once almost burned alive to remedy 'a plague' that didn't even exist. He only survived due to the Robe of the Fire Rat and being half demon.

Jeremie could only cringe in disgust and horror that Kagome told him. He also learned that Kagome learned all of this in a strange dream that occurred the night after they banished a nasty sword called So'unga, The Sword of Death. She did say Jim's famous quote 'I'd rather not talk about it' when Jeremie asked about that sword.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Kagome.", Jeremie said.

"Not a problem.", Kagome said.

Later...

"So he was almost BURNED alive?!", Yumi asked.

"I thought I had it rough. That's worse than the hazing that happened to me and my dad berating me.", Ulrich said.

"I had no idea people could be so cruel to those who are different.", Aelita said with sorrow on her face.

"All of this is making me want to cry.", Odd said.

"It does explain the very coarse perspective he expresses.", Jeremie said, "Having such traumatic experiences at a young age can lead to indecent perspectives and thought processes."

"Can you simplify that please?", Odd asked.

"Basically, due to all of the abuse he suffered, he grew up to be what we see today. Kagome did say that she did rub off a bit on him, though he refuses to admit it.", Jeremie said, "We are pretty lucky he didn't become a psychopath."

"What do you think we can do for him?", Aelita asked.

"I am pretty sure his blind love for Kagome will hopefully help him.", Odd said.

"Odd, be serious!", Yumi scolded.

"I was being serious!", Odd said, "I have heard that love can heal a wounded heart and seen it work."

"Yeah right. That was in the movie 'I Napped With Your Mother'.", Ulrich said disgusted by the thought of the movie, "Can't believe you watched a movie like that!"

"Hey, I had no idea that the old man was going to do that to the mom!", Odd defended with heavy blush on his face, "Besides I thought it was a horror movie!"

"Can we please get back on focus!", Yumi said.

"The best we can do is be his friends.", Jeremie said.

Later that Night... Inuyasha's Memory of Childhood/Dream/Nightmare...

Inuyasha ran up to a group of kids in the village playing Kemari Ball. He wanted to play, despite them throwing the ball away yesterday when he was only watching them from afar.

"Can I play? Please!", Inuyasha begged.

The children looked up to their parents who gave viscous grins. The parents whispered to their children. Inuyasha could make out the phrases 'Humiliate that little crappy excuse of a child' and 'Be as rash as you want'. The kids gained nasty smirks and turned to Inuyasha.

"Try to keep up, half breed.", One of the kids said with a teeny bit of venom in her voice.

The kids began playing at a fast pace. The smallest boy in the group hit the ball and the ball smacked Inuyasha right in the ears.

"OW!", Inuyasha cried as he rubbed his sore ears.

"Extra points if you hit the half breed in the ears!", The eldest boy in the group shouted as he pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears had become a hot-spot to hit at that moment. When the game ended, Inuyasha had bruised ears. The parents of the kids laughed at Inuyasha's pain from the nasty treatment their kids gave him. One of the parents picked up the ball and threw it, making it look like an accident in the process, over the mini bridge. Inuyasha ran after the ball to get back for them. Once Inuyasha got the ball, he saw that the parents leave with their children. He lowered his head in sadness. He then saw his mom, Izayoi, sitting not to far away looking at the flowers.

Inuyasha threw away the Kemari Ball and ran for his mom. He slammed right into her and gave her a hug.

"Mom... What's a half breed?", Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Inuyasha...", Izayoi said as she stroked his hair gently.

~Flash forward in dream sequence...~

"MOM!", Inuyasha screamed in horror as he was being dragged away.

Izayoi was being dragged away in bindings to a stake. She was crying out in pain as the villagers cheered on the 'ceremony'.

"You have become impure for being with that half demon. To cleanse of the recent plagues of impurity that have come onto you and the village, we must burn you and the half demon. May our sacrifices heal this land's crops!", The leader of the village shouted, causing a massive roar of cheers as some of the soldiers tied Inuyasha to a stake.

"Don't do this! Inuyasha is an innocent child!", Izayoi shouted, "He's my son! My precious son!"

"Nonsense, Izayoi! That half breed is NOT your son! He is nothing but scum that should have been killed and cast away a long time ago! He should have never been born!", The leader shouted.

The crowds cheered as the stakes went aflame. Izayoi screamed in agony as the flames. Inuyasha screamed in horror and sadness as his mom burned into ashes right in front of him.

"MOMMY!", Inuyasha wailed.

Many of the villagers grew curious as to why Inuyasha hadn't burned up yet. That was until one old man told them that it was the Robe of the Fire Rat, a robe made from the furs of a demon rat that can't be burned due to it's fire and heatproof fur.

"STRIP THAT DEMON OF IT'S CLOTHES THEN CONTINUE TO BURN HIM!", One man screamed in the crowd, causing more cheers, "LET HIM BURN IN HUMILIATION!"

Many villagers grabbed buckets of water and begun to put out the flames. However, they never foresaw what they saw. Inuyasha stood there, with no burns on him, and the bindings nothing but ashes now. He had an angry looked on his face.

"YOU... KILLED... MY... MOM!", Inuyasha roared in anger and punched one of the villagers in the face, causing the villager to go flying.

The villagers screamed and tried to get away. But Inuyasha was too angry and fast for them. He continued to beat all the villagers to a pulp, but didn't kill them. He wouldn't sink that low. The most he did to them was knock them out, gave them nasty concussions, and broke a few bones, badly. Inuyasha took a torch and set the entire food shed in the village up in flames along with their well.

After the damages had been done, Inuyasha stole some of the undamaged food, an empty jar with a lid, money, and some of the already collected water before dashing out to where his mom's ashes were. He scooped up the ashes in the jar, sealed it shut, and carried it away with him, out of the village.

Back in the real world...

Inuyasha woke up panting a bit. He hated those particular dreams. Unfortunately, his distress didn't go unnoticed. Jeremie was once again pulling another all nighter. Due to Inuyasha's 'forced' placement into the group, the others had been watching him like a hawk to any sudden signs of betrayal.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?", Jeremie asked with a yawn as he lifted his head from the keyboard, "I heard you muttering something about your mom."

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, runt.", Inuyasha said bitterly and went back to himself in the corner.

In Odd and Ulrich's room...

Due to Inuyasha's nocturnal hollering, Odd was forced awake. Ulrich however, had his industrial grade earplugs in his ears and was still asleep.

"Good grief, hasn't anyone heard of sleeping?", Odd asked with a yawn.

Kiwi barked at Odd's question. Odd petted Kiwi.

"You've said Kiwi! My little diggity dog!", Odd said and hugged Kiwi and went back to sleep with Kiwi in his arms.

Next morning...

"Hello Sunday!", Ulrich said sipping his hot chocolate as he leaned on the vending machine.

"Which means we are free from Ms. Hertz's class!", Odd said as Kiwi squirmed in his backpack, "Calm down Kiwi, I will let you out in a minute."

"I think he is telling you to let him out or he will leave a mess in your backpack!", Yumi said making everyone but Odd laugh.

"Hardy, har har.", Odd faked laughed, "Kiwi's just upset that he is cooped up in my bag, aren't my little diggity dog?"

Kiwi barked in response, knowing that his owner understood.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome came by.

"Hi Inuyasha. Want to come over here?", Aelita said.

"Come on.", Kagome said, "It won't be that bad."

Inuyasha was unable to respond due to the fact Kagome dragged him behind her. Odd snickered a bit.

"Hey, are you two girlfriend and boyfriend now?", Odd asked.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped briefly and blushed.

"She/He is not my girl/boyfriend!", Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"She's a shard detector! I don't like her like that!", Inuyasha added and Kagome glared at him.

Kagome did however have a bit of hurt in her eyes, but Inuyasha didn't even notice.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome said dangerously low.

"I feel like someone dumped cold water one me. Is that normal?", Aelita said.

"In this situation, by the looks of it, yes.", Jeremie said.

The Lyoko Warriors backed away slowly. What they saw happen next, had them jumping back even further.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha yelped and fell to the ground face first. He didn't even have time to get back up. Odd cringed, Ulrich winced, Jeremie and Aelita hid their faces in their arms, and Yumi blinked at what unfolded.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!", Kagome shouted in rapid fire.

After Kagome took a few breaths before stomping away, leaving Inuyasha in his personal, miniature crater. Inuyasha moaned as he crawled out of the crater with an irritated look. He managed to get to his feet, once he was out of the crater.

"I have had girls slap me in the face but, this takes the cake.", Odd said, "You got it bad, don't you?"

"Shut up...", Inuyasha growled.

Kiwi, by this point, had already went in odd's bag due to Kagome scaring the crap out of him. Kiwi whimpered in the bag. Odd heard his dog whimpering, and not even caring about the mess, took Kiwi out and began comforting his little dog.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Contacted

.

 _Last time..._

 _After Kagome took a few breaths before stomping away, leaving Inuyasha in his personal, miniature crater. Inuyasha moaned as he crawled out of the crater with an irritated look. He managed to get to his feet, once he was out of the crater._

 _"I have had girls slap me in the face but, this takes the cake.", Odd said, "You got it bad, don't you?"_

 _"Shut up...", Inuyasha growled._

 _Kiwi, by this point, had already went in odd's bag due to Kagome scaring the crap out of him. Kiwi whimpered in the bag. Odd heard his dog whimpering, and not even caring about the mess, took Kiwi out and began comforting his little dog._

.

"Come on! Come on!", Jeremie chanted anxiously as he ran the antivirus trial.

The trial flunked big time in the trial run, giving Jeremie the big red exclamation point once more. Jeremie moaned in disappointment.

"I am so lame!", Jeremie moaned.

"How can you be lame if you failed?", Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you're not helping!", Jeremie snapped.

"Good grief, you sound like Kagome now!", Inuyasha exasperated.

Jeremie gave Inuyasha a small glare before going back to his work on the antivirus. At that moment, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich entered the room.

"What's up? You look kinda stressed Jeremie.", Yumi said.

"Are you okay?", Aelita asked.

"Lately, I've been trying to use the data for the antivirus and trying to decode Franz Hopper's diary. Even with the latest data we got from Sector 5, I haven't moved ahead one micron! What if I'm just… just not good enough?", Jeremie said.

"Stop the self pity! The last time I checked, it gets you no where but yourself killed!", Inuyasha said.

Jeremie threw one of his stray boxers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled.

"Uh... I think I know someone who needs to air out his neurons a little!", Ulrich said trying to find the right words.

"Cheer up Einstein! I have been working on a short film, and I want you to come and watch it!", Odd said.

"What's a film?", Inuyasha asked.

"You will find out when you see it.", Odd said.

Later in the theater...

"How's it going, Odd? No butterflies yet?", Ulrich asked Odd, confusing Aelita a bit.

"No! I... I... I... I'm... cool…" said Odd as sweat started to drench his face.

"Hmph, you'd never guess!", Sissi said from behind the projector.

"Relax, I'm sure you're going to be great!", Herb said as he sat down next to Sissi.

"Move your hand or lose it at the elbow!", Sissi snapped.

Mr. Chardin walked up onto the stage. People in the audience clapped for him. Inuyasha was confused by this gesture. Kagome gave him a look that said 'relax'.

"The short film is, was, and always will be an important art form, which can say as much as a full-length feature! Our first film is by Odd Della Robbia!", Mr. Chardin said into the mic, which made Inuyasha want to cover his ears a bit, "It's poetically called, Natural Grandeur. No one has seen it yet, but it's enough to imagine the devastation to our fragile ecosystems."

The film begun to roll. Inuyasha was amazed how humans were able to make images appear in this fashion. Kagome told him that it was because of something called a projector.

{AN: Underlined means it is in the clip from here until the next tag like this one.}

"HELP! HELP! HELP!", Odd screamed as he ran down the hallways frantically.

"What's all this racket about, huh?!", Jim asked, being played by Romain Le Goff.

The real Jim laughed at first then realized, Odd was making fun of him again and glared at the purple, yellow, and pink clad boy. Inuyasha cocked his head, not sure if this was suppose to be funny, or just down right stupid.

"We have to get out of here! She... She... She's coming! I tell you, she's as big as her ego!", Odd said frantically.

"That's impossible! You know how big that would make her? I think you've lost your senses! Alright, let's go to the infirmary!", Jim said.

More laughter roared from the crowd. Inuyasha was still confused.

The camera panned up as violent thumping came towards them.

"It's too late! SHE FOUND US!", Odd screamed.

A giant Sissi was storming up to them. Everyone laughed at the scene's slow motion voice and movements that were done just for Sissi. Inuyasha just kept on blinking.

"Oooohhhhh raaaatsss, IIIIIIII juuuuuussst brooooke aaa naaaaiiiiil!", Sissi said.

{End of tag.}

That had everyone laughing. Sissi was furious at what Odd did to her character for the short-movie.

"I didn't know you could be so funny, Sissi!", Herb laughed.

"Shut it dweeb!", Sissi said as she got up and turned off the projector.

Smoke emerged from the projector and electrocuted Sissi briefly. Inuyasha perked up at this and growled.

"Inuyasha, get back in your seat!", Kagome snapped in a whisper.

Inuyasha didn't listen. Instead, he jumped out of his seat, literally, and landed next to the projector. He sniffed it and looked around it. No sign of shortage or anything. By this time, everyone was already crowding around Sissi to even notice Inuyasha's abnormal jumping distance.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome said in annoyance.

"That's weird. Normally stuff like lightning leave scorch marks.", Inuyasha mused to himself.

Inuyasha looked at Sissi's hands. No sign of electrocution. Kagome was giving Inuyasha a glare but Inuyasha didn't care. Other thoughts were going through his head. But jealousy was going through Kagome's.

'Is this XANA's doing?', Inuyasha thought.

"Uoy pleh nac I. Reppoh Znarf m'I. Won uoy htiw tcatnoc otni retne ot tnaw I. Uoy pleh nac I.", Sissi said.

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked confused by what he heard Sissi say.

"Sissi! Are you okay?", Mr. Delmas said as he came over.

"I'll take care of this, Mr. Delmas", Jim said and turned to Sissi, "I think you've lost your senses. Alright, let's go to the infirmary."

Jim lead Sissi away.

"Alright children, I want you all to head to your dorm rooms quietly.", Mr. Delmas said.

As the kids existed the theater, Kagome called from the isle between the two groups of chairs.

"Oh Inuyasha...", Kagome said.

"Oh crap...", Inuyasha said as his face fell.

Mr. Delmas was barely out of the theater when he heard shouting and crashing. He turned around and was surprised at what he saw.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was on the ground, swearing at his luck.

"What's going on?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"IT WASN'T WHATEVER YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS WORTH PUNISHING ME!", Inuyasha shouted, "SO STOP IT!"

Mr. Delmas cleared his throat, catching the duo's attention.

"What is the meaning of this?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...", Kagome stuttered.

'Should have made sure no one was looking! How could I be so stupid?! He's gonna find out! It's all over!', Kagome thought.

'This is not what I had in mind for making her to stop...', Inuyasha thought, 'Maybe I can get her to stop the unnecessary ones...'

"She was sitting me for being concerned for Sissi. I thought something fishy was going on.", Inuyasha said in an irritated tone as he decided to use his foot to scratch his ear.

This gesture confused Mr. Delmas, but Kagome was hoping this didn't get Mr. Delmas suspicious. Thankfully, the bandana didn't move enough to reveal Inuyasha's ears.

"Inuyasha, you need to shut up...", Kagome whispered.

"Like heck I will!", Inuyasha said.

"Enough squabbling you two. Obviously you two don't know how to communicate to each other properly. I want you two to talk out your problems. Violence won't solve misunderstandings like this! Kagome Higurashi, you will have detention for four hours. That will give you plenty of time to think about what Inuyasha stated.", Mr. Delmas said sternly, "I do not want have a repeat."

"Yes sir.", Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to know that he was thinking about her detention so he put on his annoyed face. But really, on the inside, he was shouting with joy with the goofiest grin he could make.

'YES! THE WENCH FINALLY GETS WHAT SHE DESERVES FOR SITTING ME WITHOUT A REASON!', Inuyasha thought inside like a kid in a candy store.

A few minutes later in Jeremie and Inuyasha's room...

"Is this XANA's doing?", Yumi asked.

Jeremie pulled up the Superscan on his computer and let it run through. It finished with no towers activated.

"No activated tower.", Jeremie said after the scan was completed.

"This was not XANA's doing.", Aelita said.

"Oh, poor Sissi! I have to admit that her acting was real electrifying!", Odd said.

"So it was just a false alarm.", Yumi said, "That means we can get some sleep."

"Yeah! That works out just fine because tomorrow is Sunday, and on Sunday…", Ulrich said.

"We sleep in!", Odd finished with a fist pump.

Later that night...

Sissi opened the door to Jeremie and Inuyasha's dorm room. She woke up both of them and began to talk in the weird language once more, indicating, that she hasn't recovered. She headed to the computer desk.

"Wha? What are you doing here?", Inuyasha asked.

"Sissi, what has gotten into you?!", Jeremie asked.

Sissi took out a pencil and paper and began to write. It was written in the exact same strange language that she was currently talking in.

"What is all this noise?"

It was Jim. Jim entered the room and saw Sissi writing at the desk.

"Sissi? You should be in the infirmary!", Jim said and dragged Sissi away.

Jeremie walked up to the desk and looked at the message.

The next morning...

Ulrich and Odd were sleeping. Ulrich's phone began to go off, making Ulrich instinctively pull his pillow over his ears before answering it.

"Jeremie! It's Sunday!", Ulrich complained, "Okay... We are coming."

Ulrich walked up Odd's bed.

"Wake up, Odd! Jeremie wants to come over to his dorm room.", Ulrich said.

Odd lifted his head up groggily.

"Doesn't he know the meaning of 'Sunday' and 'Sleeping in'?", Odd asked.

"He says this is important so come on.", Ulrich said.

A short time later, in the lab...

"Let me get this straight. A message in code, written by Sissi?", Ulrich said with a confused look.

"It's true. She needs to be a little quieter the next time if she doesn't want to wake me up.", Inuyasha said.

"I ran the supercomputer all night to translate it, and look at what came up.", Jeremie said opening a audio program.

"I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you now…", A distorted, deep voice said.

Inuyasha covered his ears as the scratchy audio played. He frowned at the speakers on Jeremie's computer.

"Couldn't you get it to sound less scratchy?", Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry, I will try to fix that.", Jeremie said.

"I can help you?!", Yumi asked with a slight raise in her voice.

"It's gotta be a trap set by XANA!", Ulrich said, "It must have managed to possess Sissi without a tower!"

"I don't think so. Otherwise, Sissi would've gone after me. She would have tried to take me to Lyoko, so that the Scyphozoa could steal my memory," Aelita said.

"Aelita is right. Someone or something wants to contact us through.", Jeremie said, "But it's not XANA."

"Then who is it?", Odd asked.

"That I do not know... In order to find out, we would have to talk to Sissi.", Jeremie said.

"Are you sure?", Inuyasha asked.

"Positive.", Jeremie said.

"Anyone care to join me?", Yumi said turning to the others.

"I will just incase this is a trap or if someone tries to stop you.", Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm your man, Yumi! Well…you know what I mean!", Odd said as he waved his hand in the air.

Ulrich patted Jeremie on his back.

"I'll go for a ride on Lyoko. I still want to make sure that XANA is not setting up a trap as well.", Ulrich said.

"I will come with you.", Aelita said.

Everyone turned to Aelita. Jeremie showed concern in his eyes.

"With the Scyphozoa and all! It's dangerous!", Jeremie said.

Aelita gently pushed up Jeremie's glasses.

"Stop worrying about me, Jeremie.", Aelita said, "I will be alright."

"If you say so...", Inuyasha said as he, Odd, and Yumi left.

Ulrich and Aelita went into the scanner room. They both stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer Aelita.", Jeremie said starting up the process, "Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

On Lyoko...

Once the process was completed, Ulrich and Aelita landed in the Forest Sector. The Overbike comes into existance beside the two. Ulrich smiled.

"Great timing! Nice work, Jeremie.", Ulrich said.

"Thank you. Now hurry up! It's just reconnaissance.", Jeremie said.

Ulrich nodded and got on to the Overbike with Aelita. The two sped through the Forest Sector.

In front of the school...

When Inuyasha, Odd, and Yumi arrived, they saw an ambulance and Sissi on a gurney. Mr. Delmas watches from the side as the medical responders rolled the gurney into the ambulance, taking Sissi away. Odd pulled out his phone ans Inuyasha covered his ears at the loud sirens that the ambulance produced.

"Jeremie... bad news!", Odd said, "Sissi is going to the hospital!"

"Oh no! We have to bring her back here!", Jeremie said.

"No sweat! I have an idea.", Odd said as hung up and looked at Yumi.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?", Yumi asked.

"Yeah, good thinking!", Odd said as a mischievous smile crawled onto his face.

Inuyasha could recognize that kind of smile anywhere. He had seen it on Shippo. Whatever was going through Odd's head, he had the feeling that it was going to be naughty.

In the Forest Sector...

"Ulrich, Aelita, everything okay with you guys?", Jeremie asked.

Ulrich stopped the Overbike. Both he and Aelita wore the same stunned faces. A tower surrounded by a white halo stood before them.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea! Has the Superscan picked up an activated tower?", Ulrich asked.

"No, still nothing. Why?", Jeremie asked.

"Well hang on, I'll send you a visual.", Aelita said and sent the visual to Jeremie.

"What the heck is this white tower supposed to mean?", Jeremie asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!", Ulrich said, "Do you think this tower has something to do with Sissi? Or with the being who's trying to contact us?"

"I'd like to get a closer look.", Aelita said.

Ulrich started up the Overbike and begun to ride with Aelita.

"Behind you!", Jeremie said.

Two Megatanks came barreling out of the forest. Ulrich looked back with a frown and started accelerating on the Overbike. In turn, the Megatanks started to accelerate too. Aelita turns around and looks at the progression of the Megatanks.

"Faster!", Aelita said.

"I have it floored!", Ulrich said.

"Go left!", Aelita said.

"Whoa, are you sure? There's nothing to the left!", Ulrich said.

Aelita begins to use her creativity. She created a new platform to the left. Ulrich went down the new path just for them to realize, the Megatanks weren't even chasing them. Instead, the Megatanks were heading to the tower with the white halo.

"Well done Aelita. But it's weird that the Megatank didn't try to attack you.", Jeremie said.

The Megatanks opened up, and began to fire their circular lasers at the tower, causing the tower to waver and the white halo to flicker.

"It wasn't us they were after... They were after the tower!", Aelita said.

"They are going to destroy it!", Ulrich said and turned to Aelita, "Feel like a little game of bowling?"

Aelita gave Ulrich a highly confused look.

"A what?", Aelita asked.

"Forget about it, it's a bad joke!", Jeremie said, feeling like face palming himself at the awful joke.

"Sometimes I really crack myself up!", Ulrich said just confusing Aelita even more.

Ulrich drew his sword and sped at the Megatanks, which once more fired at the white tower.

At the hospital in Sissi's room...

Sissi continuously stared blankly as she lied in bed. Mr. Delmas sat by her side, with worry. The EEG monitor was normal. On the other side stood a middle aged Asian woman with thick glasses and a name tag that read 'Dr. Chantal'.

"Will she be okay?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"I do not know. We'll keep her under a few hours of observation and then we'll see.", Dr. Chantal said.

"Okay, let me know at any slightest change!", Mr. Delmas said.

"Understood.", Dr. Chantal said.

Mr. Delmas left the room and went to the drink dispensers. Behind him, Inuyasha, Odd, and Yumi walked quietly past him. He didn't notice them. Yumi went to the receptionist and returned to Odd and Inuyasha a minute later.

"What did the girl in the reception say?", Odd asked.

"Room 237.", Yumi said and the trip began walking once more.

By the time they made it to the door to Sissi's room, Yumi's phone went off. It was Jeremie.

"I just spotted an activated tower! XANA's on the offensive!", Jeremie said.

"Okay.", Yumi said and hung up.

At that moment, they heard Sissi screaming on the other side. Inuyasha punched down the door, sending it to the floor with a massive dent in it. The three of them rushed in to see Dr. Chantal strangling Sissi.

"STOP!", Yumi shouted.

Dr. Chantal turned her head towards them. They saw the Eye of XANA in her eyes. XANA-Dr. Chantal jumped into the air to kick Yumi, but Inuyasha jumped in and punched XANA-Dr. Chantal in the gut, sending her across the room.

"So you like picking on little kids huh? That's low!", Inuyasha said.

XANA-Dr. Chantal got up and lunged for Yumi, this time successfully getting to her. XANA-Dr. Chantal began to strangle Yumi. Before Inuyasha could strike XANA-Dr. Chantal again, XANA-Dr. Chantal flickered a bit, before falling. Odd was behind her with a mischievous grin as he held to sparkling paddles (defibrillators).

"Poor thing, she had hypertension!", Odd joked.

"Not anymore. Quick!", Yumi said.

Inuyasha went to the window and opened it.

"What are you two waiting for? Come on! She will wake up any minute!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Out the window?! Are you crazy?!", Yumi asked.

"Stop your fussing and get on my back!", Inuyasha snapped.

Odd and Yumi, with Sissi in tow, got on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha held Sissi bridal style and jumped out the window. At that moment, Dr. Chantal, who was still possessed, woke up.

Yumi pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremie.

"We've got Sissi, Jeremie!", Yumi said.

"Great! Get her to the factory and hurry up!", Jeremie said.

"It won't be that easy, there's a doctor possessed by XANA who doesn't seem to like the idea!", Yumi said.

"Ouch...", Jeremie said.

In the lab...

Jeremie hung up and fixed the headset that was in his left ear.

In the Forest Sector...

"Ulrich? I have some bad news...", Jeremie said.

"In just a minute!", Ulrich said as he leaned in the back seat of the Overbike with his katana ready.

Aelita was of course driving now. She sped towards the two Megatanks. The Megatanks fired once more, creating a narrow hallway- like path, creating an intersection. Aelita kept the Overbike from hitting the nasty lasers by accelerating just a tad to avoid the intersection the was now behind them.

The Megatanks began to adjust themselves, thus allowing Aelita to drive in between them. Aelita hit the breaks just before coming into contact with the tower. At the same time, Ulrich jumped off the Overbike, landing on top of a random Megatank, and jammed his katana into the Megatank's Eye of XANA. The Megatank exploded.

"Now what was that you were saying?", Ulrich asked.

"XANA has activated a tower in the Ice Sector.", Jeremie said.

"Then what do we do? Protect this tower or go deactivate the other?", Ulrich asked.

A Megatank decided to pull a nasty trick and fired at Ulrich when he wasn't paying attention. Aelita was, and rode the Overbike towards Ulrich and plucked him out of the laser's way.

"Jeremie? What do we do?", Ulrich asked.

"Protect the white tower.", Jeremie said.

Ulrich jumps off the Overbike as Aelita skids it to a stop. The Megatank once more tried to aim at the two Lyoko Warriors.

"I can go deactivate the tower!", Aelita said.

"All alone?! No way, it's too dangerous!", Jeremie said.

The Megatank charged up it's laser and fired. The Laser almost hit Ulrich and Aelita but went in between the two.

"I will get rid of the Megatank and then we can go deactivate the tower!", Ulrich said.

Behind Ulrich, two new Megatanks reared their ugly balls in. Ulrich scowled at the sight and the fact XANA was not going to let that plan work. He got into position with his katana in both hands.

"Aelita, stay next to me!", Ulrich said.

Instead of listening, Aelita drove away on the Overbike.

"AELITA! GET BACK HERE!", Ulrich shouted.

"DON'T DO THAT AELITA!", Jeremie yelled.

Inuyasha landed in front of the factory from a very long jump. Odd was shaken up from the wild ride. No one knew how the XANA possessed Dr. Chantal even managed to keep up with Inuyasha's speed with an ambulance.

"Okay, I don't understand how Kagome is still even ALIVE!", Odd said as he started feeling like he was going to throw up as he got off.

Yumi also got off Inuyasha's back.

Sissi was still in catatonic-like state in Inuyasha's arms. One thing that kept floating in his mind was, what would Kagome say if she were to learn about what he was doing. He was pretty sure he would get a sit instead of a 'I didn't know that you could be such a hero'. Yup, the world hated him, so he hated the world right back.

Inuyasha jumped into the factory as Odd and Yumi used the ropes to swing inside.

By that time, XANA-Dr. Chantal was driving on the bridge wildly. Inuyasha handed Sissi to them.

"You two go! I will get rid this crazy wench!", Inuyasha said.

"Just don't kill her, she is only possessed and the Return to the Past doesn't bring people back to life!", Yumi said.

Both Yumi and Odd carried Sissi into the lift.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He was going to have to stall XANA-Dr. Chantal instead of out right blitzing her. He jumped outside of the factory and glared at XANA-Dr. Chantal. XANA-Dr. Chantal wore a crazy face and floored the ambulance even more, ready to run Inuyasha over. Inuyasha held out his hand.

Just as the ambulance was about to strike Inuyasha, Inuyasha grabbed the bumper and mangled it up in his hand while in the process, stopping the ambulance.

"FEH! You can't kill a demon with THAT!", Inuyasha said and began to bench press the hood of the ambulance, effectively destroying the engine.

XANA-Dr. Chantal groaned in annoyance and leaped out of the ambulance, phasing through the roof. She made a ball of electricity and slung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the ball of electricity. Inuyasha delivered a massive left hook to XANA-Dr. Chantal's cheek.

XANA-Dr. Chantal let out a loud groan of anger. She sent a fury of lightning bolts from her hand and hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the pain of the electricity. He mustered up as much movement he could do while in pain.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha yelled.

The attack slammed into XANA-Dr. Chantal, forcing her to stop electrocuting Inuyasha. Inuyasha got on to his feet and punched XANA-Dr. Chantal into the river, going under.

XANA-Dr. Chantal swam to the surface and jumped out, letting loose a warped battle cry. She shot an over charged orb of electricity at Inuyasha, sending him back. Inuyasha skidded on the ground as he clutched himself in pain. Being stubborn as ever, got back up despite the nasty pain and made a flesh wound on his palms.

"DIE!", XANA-Dr. Chantal shouted.

"I refuse to die today. In fact I don't plan on doing it for a very very long time.", Inuyasha said, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

The bloody blades hammered into XANA-Dr. Chantal. XANA-Dr. Chantal managed to dodge a few of the blades. She then dashed at lightning speed, past Inuyasha, infuriating him.

"DANG IT WENCH! DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!", Inuyasha shouted in anger.

That was when Inuyasha noticed, XANA-Dr. Chantal was aiming for the factory. He dashed towards the factory and pounced onto XANA-Dr. Chantal before she could even get past the ropes. He smirked.

"HA! No where to run now! I am gonna beat ya to pulp now!", Inuyasha said and cracked his knuckles.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha paled as his ears fell flat. He was in deep crap now because that voice sounded like death itself.

In the Forest Sector...

Ulrich dodged another laser attack made by one of the Megatanks. He lunged for one of the open Megatanks. The targeted Megatank shut itself closed to protect itself from Ulrich's katana. However, when the impact of the katana came, it could not protect itself from the momentum generated. The Megatank ended up falling into the Digital Sea. A pillar of light shot up from where the Megatank landed in the sea.

"Cool!", Ulrich said, "TRIPLICATE!"

Two other Ulrichs formed. All three rushed at the remaining Megatanks. One Megatank fired and hit one of the clones.

"Ulrich?", Jeremie asked.

"Don't worry, I got this!.", Ulrich said as he jumped as the Megatank sent the clone flying as it disappeared.

Ulrich managed to get his katana implanted into the Megatank, but the bad news was, the Megatank closed, effectively stopping AND jamming the katana in place.

"Now that has got to hurt.", Ulrich said as he made a face.

The Megatank exploded on Ulrich, sending him and his katana flying. Ulrich dodged his katana thankfully.

In the lab...

Odd and Yumi carried Sissi into the lab and sat her down gently. Jeremie turned around.

"You guys made it! Where's Inuyasha?", Jeremie said.

"He's dealing with Doctor Doom.", Odd said.

Yumi went back into the elevator.

"What are you doing, Yumi?", Odd asked.

"I am going to make sure Inuyasha didn't bite off more than he can chew. Fighting anyone who is possessed by XANA without thinking and for the heck of it, is like asking for a death sentence.", Yumi said and closed the elevator.

Sissi then got up onto her feet and began to walk over to where Jeremie was and pushed him out of the seat. She sat down in the old dentist like chair.

"Hey!", Jeremie said.

"What do you think your doing!?", Odd shouted as he went up to Sissi, ready to fight.

Jeremie raised a hand, making Odd stop trying to fight Sissi.

"She's typing, but I will let her continue.", Jeremie said.

Odd looked at Sissi as Sissi typed exponentially fast. She was typing the same coded message with a bit more added onto it this time, leaving both Odd and Jeremie stunned. Jeremie faced one of the monitors and saw that Aelita was advancing through the Ice Sector. Some red dots popped up, showing that monsters were heading straight for her.

"AELITA! WATCH OUT!", Jeremie shouted, "Odd! Get into the scanner room!"

In the Ice Sector...

Aelita sped through the Ice Sector on the Overbike. That was when the Overbike got hit and dematerialized right underneath her.

"AAAAAH!", Aelita yelped in surprise as she fell onto the ground and slid across the icy path briefly as possible on an icy surface.

Outside the factory...

Kagome was NOT very pleased to see Inuyasha on top of a middle aged woman. She was so angry that anyone could swear they saw flames around her.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome screamed in anger.

Inuyasha fell onto of XANA-Dr. Chantal. The force of the beads surprised XANA-Dr. Chantal greatly. She phased into the ground.

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY AND THIS IS WHERE I FIND YOU! YOU ARE SO STUPID! SIT!", Kagome shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAD A THING FOR OLD LADIES! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU HAD A THING FOR DEAD GIRLS!"

Inuyasha face planted into the ground again.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!", Inuyasha shouted.

"IF IT ISN'T THEN WHY WERE YOU ON TOP OF THAT WOMAN?!", Kagome shouted as a tear poured out of each eye.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS GOING TO ATTACK A BUNCH OF KIDS, STUPID!", Inuyasha shouted.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU ARE NOT LYING TO ME?!", Kagome shouted.

At that moment, Yumi came out of the factory and saw the commotion.

"Did I miss an episode or something?", Yumi asked.

"Huh?", Kagome asked, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be playing around here!"

"I was going to ask a similar thing.", Yumi said, "Did you bring her here, Inuyasha?"

"No! I swear that she manged to find me here!", Inuyasha said.

"What's going on?!", Kagome asked.

"You would know if you didn't sit me when I was trying to protect her and her friends!", Inuyasha said.

"How was I suppose to know that! It looked like you were having an affair with that woman!", Kagome shouted.

"Then explain why we weren't naked and the fact I had a fist ready to strike her.", Inuyasha said.

Kagome had no words to say. He had a point but once more, she found something to be mad about.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Yumi could only back away a bit.

"I am still here you guys!", Yumi said.

At that moment, XANA-Dr. Chantal leaped out of the ground and began to strangle Yumi by the throat. Kagome looked around quickly for something she could use to pry XANA-Dr. Chantal away from Yumi.

"YUMI!", Inuyasha shouted.

"GET BACK KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted, "SORRY YUMI BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword and began to draw it.

"DON'T! YOU WILL HURT YUMI!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha growled softly in frustration as he but his sword back. He dashed at XANA-Dr. Chantal and managed to pry her hands off Yumi's throat. Yumi fell limp on the ground. Kagome rushed up to Yumi a carried her into the factory among the platform above the lift.

XANA-Dr. Chantal got ticked off with Inuyasha's constant interruptions and began to strangle Inuyasha at the throat and electrified him.

"Dang it... you!", Inuyasha said as he went limp from lack of blood flow and the voltage.

XANA-Dr. Chantal smirked like a mad man and continued to strangle and electrify Inuyasha. Kagome stepped outside the factory without Yumi. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome screamed in agony with tears flowing from her eyes.

XANA-Dr. Chantal finally dropped Inuyasha and slowly came towards Kagome. Weapon-less and defense-less, Kagome was vulnerable.

"WAKE UP INUYASHA! PLEASE!", Kagome screamed.

In the Ice Sector...

Aelita ran from the three Krabs that came marching her way. One of the Krabs fired at her leg, causing her to trip. She watched in horror as the Krabs and their 'little' friend approached her.

In the Forest Sector...

A Megatank fired at the white tower once more. Ulrich jumped in front of the laser, getting devirtualized. The laser continued forward and slammed into the tower. The white halo around the tower vanished.

In the lab...

Sissi stopped typing and falls out of the chair and went unconscious. Jeremie rushed to her unconscious form.

"SISSI!", Jeremie yelled.

Ulrich came out of the hatch in the floor.

"Where's Yumi?", Ulrich asked.

"She is making sure Inuyasha didn't go overboard and do something reckless.", Jeremie said.

Ulrich headed to the elevator and closed the door.

Outside the factory...

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He was to the point that the phrase 'ticked off' could no longer describe how angry he was. He saw XANA-Dr. Chantal was strangle Kagome, to the latter was now unconscious.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted and rushed for Kagome, knocking her out of XANA-Dr. Chantal's grip.

He embraced Kagome protectively. He knew that Kagome was a little bit safer now.

"Kagome...", Inuyasha whispered softly.

On the platform inside the factory...

"YUMI!", Ulrich shouted when he saw Yumi lying up against a wall, unconscious but still breathing.

Ulrich held Yumi close.

"Oh Yumi...", Ulrich said.

Yumi began to open her eyes a bit.

"Ulrich...", Yumi said weakly.

"Huh?", Ulrich asked and began to smile, "Yumi! Your okay!"

"Yes... Now can you let me go...? You're crushing me...", Yumi said.

"Oops...", Ulrich said and let Yumi go, "Sorry..."

Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Let's get you to the lab. It should be safe there.", Ulrich said.

In the Ice Sector...

Aelita backed away. She was terrified. the Scyphozoa was right in front of her and was surrounded by three Krabs. One Krab fired at her foot, forcing her to stop. The Scyphozoa began to wrap it's tentacles around Aelita just to get an arrow head to the clear dome where it's head should be. Odd was flying in recklessly on his Overboard. He shot more darts at the Scyphozoa, shooing it away.

"BEAT IT YOU OVER GROWN JELLYFISH!", Odd shouted, "JEREMIE'S ALREADY GOT DIBS ON HER! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE SUSHI!"

Odd knew that in the lab, Jeremie was blushing madly and snickering at that comment.

"ODD!", Aelita shouted.

"Of course! Who else would it be?", Odd said.

Aelita began to run towards the activated tower. Odd got shoot by two lasers from the Krabs.

"WHOA!", Odd yelped.

"Odd, watch it! You just lost eighty life points! One more hit and it's game over!", Jeremie warned.

"Relax, it's all part of the plan!", Odd chimed.

In the lab...

Ulrich managed to help Yumi off the elevator and into the lab. Jeremie rushed to them.

"What happened to you, Yumi?", Jeremie asked.

"The doctor that XANA possess strangled me by the neck.", Yumi said.

"All that matters is that you are okay, Yumi.", Ulrich said.

"How's Odd doing?", Yumi asked.

"He has only twenty life points left.", Jeremie said, "He said it was all part of a plan of his."

"Knowing Odd, he's going to do something really reckless but practical. I am not sure how that is even possible.", Ulrich said.

"Twenty life points is more than enough for Odd if he has a plan.", Yumi said.

In the Ice Sector...

Odd once more dodged the lasers on his Overboard. He swooped in next to Aelita.

"Need a ride, princess?", Odd asked.

Aelita jumped onto the Overboard and held on to Odd for safety. By safety, she was looking for safety from Odd's reckless daredevil tricks on the Overboard.

Odd zigzagged the Overboard through the Ice Sector, dodging the lasers as he took Aelita to the activated tower. He stops it seconds from hitting the tower. Aelita jumped off the Overboard and entered the tower.

Outside the factory...

"STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!", Inuyasha snarled as he bared his fangs and claws dangerously, "IF YOU HURT HER ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL SEND YA TO HECK!"

XANA-Dr. Chantal let out a battle cry and dashed towards the badly battered Inuyasha and Kagome.

"DIE!", XANA-Dr. Chantal shouted.

On Lyoko...

Aelita levitated to the the top platform. She landed gracefully and placed her hand on the interface.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

The interfaces that covered the inner walls of the tower fell downwards as they got replaced by new ones.

"Tower deactivated.", Aelita said.

Outside the factory...

XANA-Dr. Chantal lost the Eye of XANA from her eyes and fell limp on the ground. Inuyasha shoved his arms up the opposite sleeves of his robe.

"Feh!", Inuyasha said and went back to caring for the unconscious Kagome.

In the lab...

Jeremie sighed in relief. Yumi laid down, but still awake, nearby with Ulrich making sure she stayed alright.

"Good job Aelita.", Jeremie said.

The next day...

Jeremie came by Odd and Ulrich's dorm room with Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome didn't question him any further than she did or the secret about Lyoko would get discovered. Knowing Kagome, she tended to talk about ANYTHING.

Sissi barged out of Odd and Ulrich's room with a furious look.

"Huh? Everything okay, Sissi?", Jeremie asked.

"How do you expect everything to be okay when I'm surrounded by big, fat losers?!", Sissi asked and stormed off.

Inuyasha growled in offence but Jeremie motioned for him to stop.

"Did we miss something?", Jeremie asked just for Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi to giggle, "Come on! Tell us!"

"Odd just offered Sissi a role in his next film!", Ulrich said.

"It's the story of a girl, driven by a mysterious being, who tries to make contact with humans! All of which takes place in a virtual universe full of danger!", Odd said.

"What did she say?", Inuyasha asked.

"That no one would ever believe such a ridiculous story!", Aelita said.

"You don't say.", Jeremie said snickering.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh along with them. Sissi was so clueless! More so than any other human or demon he has ever seen.

"So where were you two?", Yumi asked.

"I was making sure I was off the hook with Kagome. We should be glad she didn't question me like she normally does.", Inuyasha said as he cringed at all of the interrogations Kagome had given him, which all ended with one or more sits.

"Finished.", Jeremy said proud as ever as he held up a disc in a case, "The computer deciphered all of the lines of code that Sissi spoke while she was spellbound."

"So, what's it say? Let's hear it!", Odd said excitedly.

"Tons of interesting stuff! And a whole lot of elements that are going to help me find the antivirus for Aelita!", Jeremie said.

"And do you know who this mysterious entity who wants to get into contact with us is?", Ulrich asked.

"Well take a look." Jeremie said.

In Jeremie and Inuyasha's...

"I'm warning you: this is com-plete-ly crazy!", Jeremie said.

Jeremie inserted the CD and opened up the audio program. Inuyasha braced himself for any possible scratchy noises like the last time.

"BREAK! BREAK! BREAK DANCE! HERE WE GO!"

It was Odd's music video. Jeremie was surprised and same went for the others. Aelita blinked a few times. Inuyasha winced as his ears fell flat. Ulrich face palmed. Yumi shook her head in disdain.

"HUH?!", Jeremie asked, "NOT THIS AGAIN! ODD!"

Jeremie turned off the music video and ejected the CD.

"I didn't put it there!", Odd said, "Don't look at me!"

"What the seven hecks was THAT?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Odd's dumb music video.", Jeremie said, "I had a run in with it when we materialized Aelita for the first time."

"Hey! It's not dumb! It's one of my best!", Odd said.

'I can only imagine how horrible the others were...', Inuyasha thought.

Jeremie didn't even bother to respond to that cause the answer was pretty obvious. Jeremie picked up the correct CD and put it into the computer.

"I can help you…I want to enter into contact with you now…I am Franz Hopper…"

"I don't believe this!", Odd said.

"I am Franz Hopper?", Aelita asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Omake: Odd's Delinquents

.

"Now Odd this should help you boost your grade up a bit.", Ms. Weber said as she guided Odd into a classroom.

The classroom had several posters with two languages scribbled on them. French and English. The students in the classroom were all American Exchange students. A few were wearing a Letterman jackets. Some of the boys were wearing t-shirts with English slang logos like 'Swag' and to Odd's shock, were wearing their pants up to their KNEES. The girls on the other hand also gave him a shocker. Some girls had HALF OF THEIR HEADS SHAVED CLEAN OF HAIR. Odd hoped it was just some sort of prank that went wrong and not a new trend for girls. And those said girls were wearing skimpy clothes that he could never imagine SISSI in.

Odd sent Ms. Weber a questioning look with a slight bit of horror.

"Sorry that you had to be stuck mentoring the delinquents. They make you look like a good student. Now here is a list of the student's names.", Ms. Weber said handing Odd the list and left the room.

"Great...", Odd said and studied the list.

"What's up with all the purple?", One of the boys who had his pants sagging, "Trying to look like a girl?"

"No! At least I am not trying to look like someone who has never heard of a belt!", Odd remarked back.

The list said that this boy was Shawn.

"You've got nerve, shorty.", Shawn said.

"I am not that short!", Odd said.

After a few moments, Odd learned everyone's names. Their names were a bit different than the ones he has normally heard like Sebastian, who he learned was not only a jerk, but a complete butthole.

"So where did your last mentor leave off with you?", Odd asked.

"You mean William Dunbar? HA! More like William DUMB-AR! He messed up a bunch of English words and insulted me so I gave him a black eye to match his shirt!", Sebastian said.

Odd's jaw dropped. Who would ever know that William would 'help mentor' American Delinquents. This class made not only Odd look like an angel, but WILLIAM too! He hoped that he would make it out of here alive. But little did he know, this whole room was plotting a way to humiliate him like they humiliated William and their other mentors.

"Can you please tell me where you guys left off?", Odd said trying to get back on topic.

"We left off on numbers, duh!", Roxy said popping her bubble gum rather loudly.

"Okay... Répétez après moi.", Odd said.

The class looked at him in confusion. Odd saw the near synchronized blinks that were focused on him. Then felt that he was at least some what smarter than someone.

"Repeat after me...", Odd said, giving away the translation.

Odd began the counting lesson, when he got to nineteen, or in this case dix-neuf, the class goofed it up and began to laugh. He was confused what was so funny. He felt a bit hurt that he got left out of a good joke.

"What's so funny?", Odd asked, "Am I the only one who missed a joke?"

"You did.", Maggie said laughing.

"Let's redo the counting.", Odd sighed.

When Odd got to dix-neuf again, the class burst out laughing. That is when he figured out that they were laughing at the number.

"What's so funny about dix-neuf?", Odd asked, dying to know so he could place the joke on a note card and stick it in his hair for later.

"A little kid like you isn't old enough to know.", Sebastian sneered.

"I am thirteen! Of course I am old enough!", Odd said.

"Pronounce dix-neuf: dez-nutz.", Roxy said making Shawn snicker.

"Dez-nutz? I still don't get it.", Odd said making the class burst out laughing.

"Let me tell ya hun.", Sebastian mocked and whispered it into Odd's ear, making his eyes widen, "So I'd advise ya to get some nutz."

Odd blushed in embarrassment as the whole class laughed. This was a joke gone wrong. Very wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

'This is so wrong that it's sick!', Odd thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Big Revelation

.

 _Last time..._

 _"I'm warning you: this is com-plete-ly crazy!", Jeremie said._

 _Jeremie inserted the CD and opened up the audio program. Inuyasha braced himself for any possible scratchy noises like the last time._

 _"BREAK! BREAK! BREAK DANCE! HERE WE GO!"_

 _It was Odd's music video. Jeremie was surprised and same went for the others. Aelita blinked a few times. Inuyasha winced as his ears fell flat. Ulrich face palmed. Yumi shook her head in disdain._

 _"HUH?!", Jeremie asked, "NOT THIS AGAIN! ODD!"_

 _Jeremie turned off the music video and ejected the CD._

 _"I didn't put it there!", Odd said, "Don't look at me!"_

 _"What the seven hecks was THAT?!", Inuyasha asked._

 _"Odd's dumb music video.", Jeremie said, "I had a run in with it when we materialized Aelita for the first time."_

 _"Hey! It's not dumb! It's one of my best!", Odd said._

 _'I can only imagine how horrible the others were...', Inuyasha thought._

 _Jeremie didn't even bother to respond to that cause the answer was pretty obvious. Jeremie picked up the correct CD and put it into the computer._

 _"I can help you…I want to enter into contact with you now…I am Franz Hopper…"_

 _"I don't believe this!", Odd said._

 _"I am Franz Hopper?", Aelita asked._

.

Inuyasha with the other Lyoko Warriors, was protecting Aelita as she worked the interface in Sector Five. Inuyasha was still a bit ticked off at the fact there was a timer and pretty much went looking all over the place for the timer until Jeremie told him that Odd found the key that stops the timer and that the timer is only visible from outside of Lyoko on the Supercomputer's monitor.

Four Mantas began shooting at the Lyoko Warriors. Odd jumped into the air as he dodged a laser and landed on the bridge like a cat. Another laser was deflected by Ulrich's katana. Yumi caught one of her, currently flying, fans and sent her other fan at one of the Mantas. Inuyasha was on top of one of the Mantas as he smashed his Tessaiga into the Manta, not even aiming for the Eye of XANA.

"COME ON! DIE ALREADY!", Inuyasha shouted angrily as he swung away at the Manta's back like an idiot.

"Hit the marking that looks like an eye! That's the weak spot on all the monsters!", Ulrich said.

Inuyasha then took Ulrich's advice and swung his Tessaiga on the Eye of XANA. The Manta exploded from underneath him. With no ground underneath him, Inuyasha fell screaming like a little girl.

"Inuyasha, did you forget that you could FLY on Lyoko?", Jeremie asked.

Inuyasha stopped screaming and began trying to focus on what he noticed when he accidentally flown in the Mountain Sector. He was about to hit the Digital Sea like Celestial Dome when the familiar pink mist surrounded Inuyasha, causing him to freeze in his fall. His tail was only centimeters away from sealing the fate of deletion. With a wobbly start, he started to fly back up.

Yumi caught her fan and held it tightly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Are you almost done, Aelita?", Yumi asked.

"Almost.", Aelita said as she looked through the interface, sending information to Jeremie.

Ulrich sliced his Manta as Odd shot arrow heads at another. Both Mantas exploded. One dirty little Manta, however, shot Ulrich. Ulrich yelped.

"Watch out! Three more Mantas are coming your way!", Jeremie warned.

Three new Mantas hatched from their nests and flew towards the Lyoko Warriors. Yumi yawned.

"Here come the new bouncing babies!", Odd said.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted sending said attack at a Manta, hitting the Eye of XANA, thus destroying it.

Inuyasha then landed on the bridge and sent a nasty glare at the Mantas. The one of the Mantas promptly shot him, costing Inuyasha fifty life points, which was a lot considering he got himself shot by a Krab earlier.

"Be careful, Inuyasha! You only have forty life points left! You can't afford being reckless like Odd!", Jeremie said.

"I am not that reckless!", Odd said as he did a one hand stand as he shot at a Manta.

"Then what do you call that?", Ulrich asked.

"Being awesome!", Odd said proudly as he back flipped off his handstand.

"Yeah right.", Yumi said.

"That was the last of it Jeremie. I am giving the controls back to you.", Aelita said.

"I got them. Now here are your vehicles.", Jeremie said as the Overboard, Overbike, and Overwing materialized.

"What?! We're going already? I just starting to have fun!", Odd whined ironically as Ulrich deflected another laser.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd got on their respective vehicles. Aelita got on the Overwing with Yumi.

"Inuyasha! look out behind you!", Jeremie yelled.

Inuyasha looked behind himself and saw the familiar jellyfish. Aelita coward a bit at seeing it.

"YOU AGAIN!", Inuyasha spat and pointed his sword at the Scyphozoa, "COME FOR A REMATCH?!"

"Inuyasha! Don't fight it! Get away from it!", Ulrich shouted.

The Scyphozoa's tentacles slithered towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away a bit.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted.

The Wind Scar slammed into the Scyphozoa, sending it back a bit. The Scyphozoa didn't retreat, it continued coming towards Inuyasha.

"What an idiot!", Yumi exasperated.

"Tell me about it.", Odd said and aimed at the Scyphozoa.

"Not you too!", Ulrich shouted.

Before Inuyasha could hack his Tessaiga way at the Scyphozoa, the Scyphozoa's tentacles grabbed Inuyasha successfully and the Scyphozoa began it's work.

"Laser Arrow!", Odd shouted as he shot two Laser Arrows.

"Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaaah!", Yumi shouted as she threw her fans.

The Scyphozoa needed to complete this mission and couldn't afford to drop Inuyasha and flee, so it took the hits.

"It's not dropping him Jeremie!", Aelita said.

"Find a way to get it to drop him! Quick! I am sure we don't want to find out what XANA wants with Inuyasha!", Jeremie said.

"I am going in and run over that over grown jellyfish! BAAAAAAAANNNNZIIIIII!", Ulrich said with his katana pointing at the Scyphozoa.

The Scyphozoa dropped Inuyasha and retreated. Ulrich yelped as he went hurdling for the outer part of the Celestial Dome. He quickly hacked his katana at the Overbike, dematerializing it. He then used his katana to to devirtualize himself before he hit the outer Celestial Dome. He was successful.

Inuyasha was a bit disoriented as he got up.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?", Jeremie asked.

"I think so.", Inuyasha said, "That stupid lucky scoundrel of a jellyfish!"

"Come on Inuyasha! Let's get out of here before it comes back!", Odd said.

Inuyasha didn't really have much of a choice because Odd swooped in, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away into an open data tunnel as he tailed behind the others. Inuyasha wore a frown of irritation from the moment he was scooped up.

"Get Inuyasha to a tower. We better hope that the Scyphozoa didn't steal or plant anything from him!", Jeremie said.

"On it Einstein.", Odd said.

"Why do I keep getting into these stupid situations?", Inuyasha asked blatantly as he closed his eyes half way with his brows lowered a bit as his tail wagged in annoyed matter.

In a tower in the Forest Sector...

Inuyasha stood in the center of a tower by himself with the others waiting outside.

"I am beginning the analysis now. So stay still.", Jeremie said.

The analysis begun on Inuyasha. It was weird but didn't last long. When it was over he waited idly for a few minutes.

"Well, nothing was taken from you nor did it plant any viruses in you. It appears all it did was scan you. Why it did, I do not know and I hope XANA doesn't pull anything involving those scans.", Jeremie said, "Hang on, I am bringing you all in."

A few minutes later in the lab...

Everyone watched in anticipation, whether they were showing it or not {*Cough*Inuyasha*Cough*}. Data streamed across the screens.

"So? Anything good?", Aelita asked finally.

"No, I wouldn't call it good…", Jeremie said.

"What?! So we went there and all we got was a bunch of junk?!", Inuyasha asked in irritation.

"More like amazing!", Jeremie said, finishing his own sentence in excitement.

"You really need to let him finish sometimes to understand what he is saying.", Odd whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yes!", Aelita said.

"With this, I bet I can crack the code of Franz Hopper's diary!", Jeremie said in excitement.

"Way cool!", Ulrich said with a smile.

"The only problem is I'm going to need a supercomputer to process such a large amount of data! I'll have to activate a tower or two!", Aelita said.

"Uh, that didn't go very well last time. XANA hates it when we play with his toys.", Yumi said.

"What happened last time?", Inuyasha asked.

"Jeremie used a tower not to long ago to give me abilities like a XANAfied person with a tower. Let's say XANA was not to fond of the idea and hacked it.", Odd said.

"Well then, I guess we will have to tick XANA off and mess with his toys.", Inuyasha said.

"Right, can we go eat now? It's mashed potatoes today!", Odd said thinking with his stomach, again.

"You can have mine. I'd better stay here to prepare the mission. That way, we can set out right after lunch!", Jeremie said.

Inuyasha frowned a bit. He knew that was not such a good idea.

Later in the cafeteria...

Rosa, the lunch lady, plopped some mashed potatoes and the kid she just served left the the line to go eat. Odd came up to her next with his plate. Rosa gave him his portion.

"Um…Jeremy's not coming, he said I could have his portion too, Rosa!", Odd said slightly embarrassed.

Rosa then poured a second portion onto Odd's plate, making Odd smile.

"With everything you put away I just don't understand how you can still be so scrawny!", Rosa said.

"I am not scrawny, I'm svelte!", Odd said slightly offended.

"You're right. You are are more of a squirt.", Inuyasha said.

Odd looked at Inuyasha with a slightly annoyed look. He had recently decided to pull out a dictionary and learned what 'squirt' meant.

"I am not a squirt either!", Odd said.

"If you were Jaken I would offer to stretch you out.", Inuyasha said.

Odd cringed. He didn't like that idea at all. After the group, minus Jeremie who was still working his butt off on decoding Franz's diary, got their food, they headed to their table.

"So come on Ulrich, stop holding out on us! What's your overall average?", Odd asked.

"Seventy three for the term.", Ulrich said.

"Well me, I got seventy five! I beat you!", Odd said boastfully with his mouth full.

"Only because you made up some points in art class!", Ulrich pointed out.

"What did you get Inuyasha?"

"What I got?", Inuyasha asked, clearly confused.

"Your current grades.", Ulrich said.

"I am not sure. There's a bunch of nonsense written on this paper!", Inuyasha said handing Ulrich his report card.

"You got a seventy five as well. You're tied with Odd.", Ulrich said, "By the looks of it, making Jim look stupid in giving you punishments in gym seemed to have made up a few points."

"He hasn't seen anything yet.", Inuyasha said, "You only saw part of it, Odd."

"You said my name! You finally said it!", Odd cheered with his mouth full, accidentally spraying some food.

"Cut that out! Do you want me to call ya something worse than 'Squirt'?", Inuyasha snapped covering his ears.

"What about you, Aelita? What's your grade point average?", Ulrich asked, changing the subject back to what it was.

"Ninety-five point two.", Aelita said.

Odd, Inuyasha, and Ulrich's jaws went dropping.

"Uhhhh?!", Ulrich, Odd, and Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Um…but it's only because of math!", Aelita said blushing in embarrassment a bit.

"Yes, but still, you must've gotten good grades in all your classes! That's great! Especially since you're not really... uh... I mean...", Ulrich stuttered as Inuyasha gave a look that said 'your not telling me something'.

"Don't worry, I know very well I'm not really human. Still, sometimes I get a strange feeling, as if…as if I've already lived here…weird, huh?", Aelita said.

"Oh, that's just the 'Magical Odd Effect'! You know, you see me once, and you feel you've known me forever!", Odd said and accidentally got mashed potatoes on his nose.

"Hey, Magic Odd Effect, you know you got some mashed potatoes right on your face!", Ulrich said pointing to his own nose making Aelita snicker.

Odd tried to find the mashed potatoes on his face and ended up looking like he was cross eyed. Once Odd saw the potatoes, he wiped the mashed potatoes off his nose. Inuyasha gave a pointed look.

"What do you mean she isn't human? She smells completely human to me.", Inuyasha said.

"It's kinda a long story...", Odd said.

"Jeremie found me on the supercomputer when he turned it on.", Aelita said.

"And is that when XANA decided to make a mess?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. That was the main reason that he wanted to materialize me. Odd tells me that the other reason is that Jeremie fell for me.", Aelita said as she began to blush.

"Why is your face all red?", Inuyasha asked.

Odd and Ulrich snickered at Inuyasha's obliviousness to Aelita's feelings for Jeremie. They would have to give him a lesson in spotting love when it's there. After they finished their lunch for the day, they left the cafeteria. Odd suddenly got a text and decided to check it. His eyes widened and gasped.

"NO WAY!", Odd squealed causing the others to turn around.

"Something wrong?", Ulrich asked.

"Not really. Some girl wants me to meet her in the woods!", Odd said.

Inuyasha face palmed.

'All of that noise over a girl?! Humans are getting stupider!', Inuyasha thought.

"You kidding? Who?", Aelita asked.

"The number's masked. No doubt about it: it's just another girl who's too shy to admit she's crazy about me!", Odd said proudly.

"You know, Odd, your love life is like something out of a soap opera!", Ulrich said.

"A what?", Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, and yours is real simple, hm?", Odd countered making Aelita giggle a bit.

Odd then walked away towards off campus.

What was left of the ground headed towards one of their hang out areas. Inuyasha sat up in a tree like he usually does. He managed to rest for a about fifteen minutes before he heard Ulrich's cell phone go off.

"Inuyasha! Jeremie needs us at the factory!", Ulrich said.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and tailed behind Ulrich and Aelita as the latter two started sending messages to Yumi and Odd.

From a distance, Kagome watched in confusion.

'What has gotten into him? Inuyasha has been acting strangely since we got here. He normally doesn't like being around kids THAT much. What if, Inuyasha was right about something being off about being here? I will have to ask him when we get a chance to talk to each other...', Kagome thought.

In the forest...

Odd walked through the forest, calling out for his potential lover.

"Uh…are you there?", Odd called out, "It's me, Odd!"

Odd's cell phone went off. It was a text from Ulrich.

"What do you mean, SOS XANA?!", Odd said in disbelief, "No way! Not now!"

He sighed in exasperation. He knew stopping XANA was his top priority. The sooner they unplugged XANA, no pun intended, the sooner he could have all the girls he ever wanted. Though a part of him would miss the days of being a hero.

Suddenly, rustling of bushes sounded. Odd perked up in slight fear.

"Who's there?", Odd asked as a shadow loomed past him from behind, "Huh?... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Birds flew away as the four-foot-eight shadowy figure dragged Odd away. Odd should have known this was a trap. He struggled for a bit and before he knew it, he was knocked out cold. What he last saw was a copy of himself and the infamous Eye of XANA. It was certain now, it was a trap.

'You are such a dirty AI, XANA!', Was Odd's thought before he fully lost conscious.

In the lab...

The elevator opened to reveal Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Inuyasha. Odd was missing from the bunch.

"Where's Odd?", Jeremie asked.

"I sent him a text message, but was supposed to be meeting some sort of mystery girl!", Ulrich said.

"A girl? What girl?", Jeremie asked.

"Mystery girls don't leave their names!", Ulrich said.

"Not only do we have to decode Franz Hopper's notes, but now we have to deactivate the tower as well!", Jeremie said and pulled up Odd's phone number on the Supercomputer.

No response. Just ringing and a 'Not available' tone.

"He's not picking up.", Jeremie said, "Head to the scanners. You will have to go without him."

Inuyasha, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich went to the scanner room. Aelita remained back while the others went into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Inuyasha.", Jeremie said as the doors closed on said three individuals, "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Inuyasha. Virtualization!"

On Lyoko in the Mountain Sector...

A few moments later, Ulrich, Yumi, and Inuyasha appeared on Lyoko. Afterwards, so did Aelita.

In the lab...

The elevator opened to reveal Odd.

"Here I am, Jeremy!", Odd said.

"Not a minute too soon, I've been trying to call you!", Jeremie said.

"I was... uh... Busy.", Odd said, sounding like he was covering something up.

"Get to the scanner room. I am starting up the procedure now.", Jeremie said.

Odd went down to the scanner room and stepped into a scanner.

"Transfer Odd... Scanner Odd... Virtualization!", Jeremie said when a red exclamation point flashed on the monitor.

There was an error in the Virtualization process.

"HUH!?", Jeremie asked and rapidly started to search to find out what went wrong.

In the Mountain Sector...

Odd finally appeared in the sector.

"What's going on?! Odd?! Are you there?!", Jeremie asked.

"Yes. I am here, Jeremie.", Odd said.

"About time too!", Inuyasha said wearing a highly irritated look on his face.

"There was a bug in the transfer!", Jeremie said and paused for a few moments, "The tower just deactivated itself!"

"They can do that?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's more of XANA messing with us by playing boy who cried wolf.", Ulrich said earning groans from Yumi and Jeremie, a highly confused look from Inuyasha, and a small whimper from Aelita when she heard the word 'wolf'.

And the weirdest part, Odd didn't quip a remark at the lame joke.

"Are you sure, Jeremie?", Yumi asked.

"Yeah! The Superscan shows all clear! As if XANA has called off his attack...", Jeremie said.

"Well that's one less thing for us to worry about, right?", Ulrich said and noticed the cold look that Odd was giving.

Odd folded his arms as the cold look seemed to intensify.

"Yeah.", Odd said just as coldly.

"Maybe his rendezvous didn't go well...", Aelita said.

"Figures...", Inuyasha said and folded his own arms, "He looks like Koga when he has failed to make Kagome his woman."

"I am not going to even ask about that.", Ulrich said.

"Same here.", Yumi complied.

"Here come your vehicles. We have Fran's diary to decode. I have selected a tower at seventy-two degrees south and fifty-five degrees west.", Jeremie said as he materialized their vehicles.

Odd got on the Overboard, Yumi and Aelita hopped onto the Overwing, and Ulrich on the Overbike. Inuyasha surrounded himself in pink mist and began a wobbly slight accession into the sky. All four of them took off in the direction Jeremie provided.

Once they reached their rendezvous point, Inuyasha landed while the others got off the vehicles. Aelita entered the tower and began to rise to the upper platform.

"As soon as I activate the tower, you start the decoding process.", Jeremie said.

Aelita walks forward and the interface appeared.

"I am ready, Jeremie.", Aelita said.

"Perfect! I am activating the tower now!", Jeremie said as the tower's halo-like mist turned green, signifying that Jeremie had taken control of the tower and instantly was sent several decoded pieces of Franz Hopper's Diary, "IT WORKS!"

"The decoding of the data's underway, Jeremy! But it might take some time...", Aelita said as she begun the decoding process.

"No problem! Whenever XANA leaves us in peace, everything's cool!", Jeremie said feeling confident that XANA would not rear it's ugly butt face in anytime soon.

Outside, Inuyasha looked at the tower in confusion.

"What's a green tower suppose to mean?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's under Jeremie's control. Just remember that towers that are red are the ones controlled by XANA.", Yumi said.

"Feh.", Inuyasha muttered.

"Uh-oh, I spoke too soon. Watch out, XANA's creatures heading your way!", Jeremie warned.

"But where? We can't see them!", Yumi said.

"I hear them coming.", Inuyasha said as he twitched his ears for emphasis.

Three Tarantulas made themselves known.

"Their here!", Yumi said.

"Wow, XANA's pulled out the big guns!", Ulrich said.

"I don't care what they are cause their going down!", Inuyasha sneered as he gripped the handle of his Tessaiga, ready to get some form of revenge.

Odd shot a Laser Arrow, which bounded off one of the legs of a Tarantula and nearly hit Yumi. Everyone else got their weapons out and/or ready. Odd then unexpectedly shot Yumi.

Inuyasha's face became painted in extreme anger. He stomped over to 'Odd' and Gibbs Slapped him hard.

"WHAT THE **** ARE YA DOING, YA MORON?!", Inuyasha shouted, "AIM FOR THE ******* MONSTERS NOT US!"

'Odd' glared at Inuyasha and shot him with a Laser Arrow. He was about to hit Yumi with one but Inuyasha deflected it with his Demonic Barrier at the last second.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A GUN!", Inuyasha snarled as he lowered the barrier and cracked his knuckles but 'Odd' was unfazed by this.

"Jeremy! XANA's taken over Odd!", Ulrich shouted.

"WHAT?!", Jeremie shouted.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!", Ulrich said.

"Oh so XANA is pulling the strings, huh?", Inuyasha snarled and inched closer with his sword ready to hack away at XANA-Odd.

The Tarantulas begun firing at the Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich dodged the lasers as he rushed for the Overbike. Once he got on, he got it into flight position and flew off. Yumi followed the suit by getting on the Overwing.

"TRAITORS!", Inuyasha shouted from the ground and gave them the finger.

"YOU CAN FLY, REMEMBER!?", Ulrich shouted from above.

'Why does he have such a short temper?', Ulrich thought.

By this time, Inuyasha finally caught up to Ulrich and Yumi, still wearing his angry look.

"I don't know how XANA did it!", Ulrich shouted.

"Same here.", Yumi said.

"I do. It's not the real Odd.", Jeremie said.

"WHAT THE HECK!?", Inuyasha asked.

"It's one of XANA's Polymorphic Spectres.", Jeremie said.

"Talk about a tailgater! Worse than Sissi!", Ulrich said.

"THAT SCOUNDREL! IT'S JUST AS BAD AS NARAKU!", Inuyasha sneered in immense anger.

'I had no idea he could get THAT angry.', Yumi thought.

"Where is Odd then?", Yumi asked in worry.

At the Hermitage...

The REAL Odd was at the bottom of a rather large, deep drain pipe with a grate over head. He was unconscious. After a few moments, he regained it. He realized the drain was filling with water and he was missing a shoe.

"Huh?", Odd asked and looked above to see the grate and began to climb up but slipped on the slipper rocks that lined the drain, "HEY! IS ANYBODY UP THERE?! HELP! HELP!"

His voice was unfortunetly muffled by his current location of technically being underground.

In the Mountain Sector...

"Yumi, Ulrich, hit me with all you got.", Inuyasha said.

"What?", Yumi asked.

"As much as I want to kick that spectre's butt as much as the next guy, we do have to find where it had taken the real Odd.", Inuyasha said, "I am the only one capable of tracking him effectively. Besides, after what I saw what these things can do to Kagome, I will not let anyone else experience that."

"I didn't know you cared that much.", Ulrich said, "Normally you are muttering a bunch of profanities and insults about pretty much everything."

"Shut up!", Inuyasha said.

"I guess this jerk has a heart of gold after all.", Yumi said.

"I said SHUT UP!", Inuyasha said with a really dirty look, "You guys are ticking me off even more!"

"So much for that.", Ulrich said.

Inuyasha growled like a really angry dog.

"Just send me back already!", Inuyasha snapped.

"If you say so...", Yumi said and threw her fans at Inuyasha, devirtualizing him. Ulrich and Yumi nodded at each other and headed back to the tower but XANA-Odd saw them and shot their vehicles, devirtualizing the vehicles and sending Ulrich and Yumi to the ground.

In the tower...

Aelita was still decoding the diary when she heard Jeremie. Red pulsations slammed into the tower's exterior, affecting it's interior, startling Aelita.

"Jeremie? What's going on?", Aelita asked.

"Oh man! XANA's trying to gain control of the tower! Abort the mission! Stop decoding and come back to Earth!", Jeremie panicked.

Aelita began to try to stop the decoding process. She ran into a major problem, it couldn't be stopped.

"Jeremy, we've got a problem! I can't stop the decoding program! It's taking up too many resources, it's out of my control now!", Aelita said.

"If XANA manages to get control of the tower now, he'll be able to get into the restricted access part of the Supercomputer! I could lose all the data in Franz Hopper's diary!", Jeremie said.

"Not to mention everything you've programmed in yourself! Our combat gear, the vehicles, the transfer codes... And my materialization program...", Aelita said in horror as she looked for a way to stop the process.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!", Jeremie said.

In the lab...

Inuyasha came up from the hatch.

"I am going to go track Odd down.", Inuyasha said with slight irritation as he stormed past Jeremie.

Jeremie was going to mention about him hacking into the network and finding an emergency phone near Odd's cell phone but Inuyasha had already jumped through the hatch in the elevator.

"Doesn't he wait for anything?!", Jeremie exasperated, "I still can't believe he's my roommate!"

'Just be glad your roommate isn't XANA!', Jeremie remembered Odd saying with a slight chuckle at one point.

"That's one thing I am glad about...", Jeremie said knowing how having XANA as a roommate would end and went back to what he was doing, warning Ulrich and Yumi.

With Ulrich and Yumi...

"XANA's trying to take control of the tower! You tow have to stop him!", Jeremie said.

"Alright but how do we do it?", Ulrich asked.

"Isolate the tower by cutting the wires leading to the tower!", Jeremie said.

"Consider it done.", Yumi said.

Ulrich and Yumi dashed for the tower's wires and began attacking them. XANA-Odd approached them.

"I will handle him, Yumi. You keep on trying to cut the wires.", Ulrich said and faced XANA-Odd, "You're wasting your time, XANA! Odd has never beaten me yet!"

At those words, XANA-Odd turned into someone he didn't even know. It was a man with long black hair, red eyes with a white version of the Eye of XANA in them. He was wearing a short kimono with a very dark purple obi with woven sandals. In the middle of his chest was a red and yellow eye that BLINKED.

"Who the heck are you now?", Ulrich asked in confusion and repulsion.

The XANA-Man outstretched his palm and a dark purple misty laser shot out of it. Ulrich dodged the misty laser.

At the same time, the Tarantulas approached Yumi. Yumi threw her fans at two of the Tarantulas. Even though she missed, she quickly used her Telekinesis to redirect the fans, making them slam into the Eye of XANA on two of the Tarantulas. The remaining Tarantula began rapid firing at Yumi, forcing her to dodge.

"This may take awhile.", Yumi said as she caught her fans.

In the forest near the school...

Inuyasha sniffed the ground. He could pick up a faint scent. It was Odd's and was about a few hours old. He followed it for a distance and realized it starting to condense. He was moving slowly here. Sure his nose wasn't as good as Sesshomaru's, but he could tell when someone was moving slowly and when someone was running.

Suddenly, the scent became more spread out. That must of meant he was moving faster than he was previously. Then it was really spread out in two different directions.

"DANG IT!", Inuyasha growled and picked the scent trail that seemed to be stronger.

However Inuyasha regretted following it even farther. He was face to face with the mother of all stenches. Odd's shoe. Inuyasha immediately repulse and plugged his nose before he fainted from the strong, disgusting scent entering his nose.

"XANA you are such a scoundrel!", Inuyasha said becoming very ticked off, as he hated it when his enemies pull this stunt on him.

Inuyasha did what he could. He buried the shoe (like a dog does with a bone except the shoe was not in his mouth) so that he could get rid of the stench and separate it from the other scent.

"I hope he burns that thing!", Inuyasha said after the deed was done, allowing him to breath through his nose again, knowing he won't faint now.

He immediately went back to following the scent trail, which he could make out as the real scent trail. The scent trail was a bit long, but it was more realistic than the scent caused by a lone shoe that smelled worse than the combination of manure, rotten/moldy food, and the ink from the demon painter, who had mixed blood and a Jewel Shard with said ink.

Soon Inuyasha came across an old house that looked abandoned. He sniffed the air around it. Odd's scent was mixed in and was faint and was being diluted by the second. He could hear faint sounds coming from what looked like a garden area.

"HELP!"

It was Odd. Inuyasha dashed to where he heard it from. He saw a drain with a grate on top of it. Down below the grate was Odd, who was treading the water.

"It figures, at least I don't have to climb anymore! Aaaargh! Well I guess you could say I'm really up to my neck in trouble this time!", Odd said shaking the grate, not noticing Inuyasha had found him.

"There you are. So this is where you ended up.", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Can you get me out of here?!", Odd asked.

"Yeah yeah.", Inuyasha said and ripped off the grate like a band-aid and threw it to the side and pulled Odd out of the drain.

"I would say 'No girl's ever kept me waiting that long' but your a boy.", Odd said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. At least he knew this was the real Odd, cause not even XANA could replicate Odd's terrible jokes.

"By the way, have you seen my shoe?", Odd asked.

Inuyasha blinked as he tried thinking of a response. He then had a reason not to answer, they were now sitting in a puddle water from the over filled drain.

"Man. If this was a my bed then I would have to say I really had to go.", Odd said with a cheeky grin as he got up and turned off the water.

In the Mountain Sector...

As Ulrich fought the XANA-Man and Yumi fought the Tarantula, the tower's halo started to flicker from green to red.

"Hey, you're not so bad there, XANA! But I am full of surprises!", Ulrich said as he deflected another purple misty laser and jabbed the XANA-Man in the gut with his fist.

During that strike, the XANA-Man swiped Ulrich's katana like a professional thief and pushed Ulrich.

"NO FAIR!", Ulrich said as he was almost half way dangling off the edge of the cliff with the Digital Sea below.

Yumi managed to get the wire half way cut, despite the Tarantula not letting her get a good aim or anything for that matter. Soon it shot Yumi, devirtualizing her.

The XANA-Man was about to deal the blow that would devirtualize Ulrich, but Ulrich managed to use this opportunity and got his katana back and unbalanced the XANA-Man.

"Told you so!", Ulrich said, getting the upper hand again.

In the tower...

"XANA is about to do it! Is there anything new that will help us Aelita?", Jeremie asked.

"No! There's no way to stop the process! Everything's buggy!", Aelita said as anxiety kicked into the atmosphere.

"XANA is about to steal all of my data! We're done for...", Jeremie said in horror and sorrow.

If Aelita could on Lyoko, she would be crying right now.

Outside the now red tower...

Ulrich ran from the XANA-Man with eyes set on the prize that Yumi couldn't get.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ULRICH?!", Jeremie asked.

"Doing one thing that I can do!", Ulrich said and raised his sword with a battle cry.

Ulrich sliced his sword into the wire Yumi managed to cut half way. He only manage to get half of what was already cut before being shot by a purple misty laser and a laser from the Tarantula, getting devirtualized.

"ULRICH!", Jeremie shouted.

At that moment, the red halo around the tower became white.

In the tower...

"What's going on Aelita?", Jeremie asked.

"I don't get it, it looks like XANA has lost control of the tower!", Aelita said, lifting the sad atmosphere more than a little with the good news.

"Franz Hopper! Franz Hopper's helping us!", Jeremie cheered, "How are things now on your end?"

"The decoding process is back online at full speed!", Aelita said happily.

In the lab...

Yumi and Ulrich looked over Jeremie's shoulders. All three of them stunned by the rapid arrival of the decoded segments of Franz's Diary.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Odd came in.

"Hey guys!", Odd said, "Sorry we are late for the party!"

"Odd! What happened to you?", Jeremie asked.

"XANA thought it was funny to disguise as me and try to drown me in a drain.", Odd said, "So what damages did my evil twin cause?"

"He ticked Inuyasha here enough to swear worse than a sailor by shooting us.", Ulrich said.

"Speaking of which, did your mom ever wash your mouth out with soap?", Odd asked.

"I would shut up right now if I were you...", Inuyasha said.

At that moment the decoding process finished and Jeremie looked like he hit the jackpot.

"The decoding process is finish!", Jeremie said.

Later in Jeremie's room...

Everyone was there, awaiting for Jeremie to tell them his findings in Franz's Diary.

"Franz Hopper was the creator of XANA. In his diary, he wrote down everything that happened during the creation of Lyoko. Everything!", Jeremie said.

"So he created that scoundrel? Why did he?", Inuyasha asked.

"I am currently looking into it. I will let you know when I got information on it.", Jeremie said.

"So that means we'll be able to find the antivirus!", Aelita said happily.

"Yes and I found something else. Before virtualizing himself on Lyoko and being a prisoner of XANA, he lived here on Earth.", Jeremie said.

"We know that already.", Yumi said.

"Yes, but what we didn't know, was that he had a child. A little girl.", Jeremie said.

"Really? Well what became of her?", Odd asked.

"He virtualized her on Lyoko at the same time as himself.", Jeremie said.

"And? Did she fall victim to XANA too?", Yumi asked.

"No, she stayed on Lyoko.", Jeremie said.

"Then where is she on there?", Inuyasha asked.

Jeremie looked at Aelita.

"Huh? But that's impossible! If Hopper's daughter were on Lyoko, I would've definitely known, I...! I'm not...!", Aelita said in shock and saw Jeremie nod, "Oh..."

"What? Am I missing something or what?", Inuyasha asked.

"You know, your cluelessness really spoiled such a dramatic moment!", Odd said in annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: That Danged Key!

.

 _Last time..._

 _"Franz Hopper was the creator of XANA. In his diary, he wrote down everything that happened during the creation of Lyoko. Everything!", Jeremie said._

 _"So he created that scoundrel? Why did he?", Inuyasha asked._

 _"I am currently looking into it. I will let you know when I got information on it.", Jeremie said._

 _"So that means we'll be able to find the antivirus!", Aelita said happily._

 _"Yes and I found something else. Before virtualizing himself on Lyoko and being a prisoner of XANA, he lived here on Earth.", Jeremie said._

 _"We know that already.", Yumi said._

 _"Yes, but what we didn't know, was that he had a child. A little girl.", Jeremie said._

 _"Really? Well what became of her?", Odd asked._

 _"He virtualized her on Lyoko at the same time as himself.", Jeremie said._

 _"And? Did she fall victim to XANA too?", Yumi asked._

 _"No, she stayed on Lyoko.", Jeremie said._

 _"Then where is she on there?", Inuyasha asked._

 _Jeremie looked at Aelita._

 _"Huh? But that's impossible! If Hopper's daughter were on Lyoko, I would've definitely known, I...! I'm not...!", Aelita said in shock and saw Jeremie nod, "Oh..."_

 _"What? Am I missing something or what?", Inuyasha asked._

 _"You know, your cluelessness really spoiled such a dramatic moment!", Odd said in annoyance._

.

In the factory...

Jeremie watched the screens as he studied the recently decoded diary. At hat moment, Inuyasha, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd stepped in from the elevator.

"Einstein! We looked everywhere for you!", Odd said.

"I was up all night looking at Franz Hopper's Diary.", Jeremie said, "But listen to this!"

Jeremie began playing the video diary.

"June 6, 1994, Day 67: Project Carthage was a military program used to block enemy communications."

"No wait. It's farther up ahead.", Jeremie said and fast-forwarded the video.

"-So I built the Supercomputer, created Lyoko, and last of all XANA, to destroy Carthage-"

Jeremie sighed and fast-forwarded it again.

"June 6, 1994, Day 639-"

More fast forwarding.

"June 6, 1994, Day 1265, Someone's watching me! Someone wants to get rid of me!"

Once more, Jeremie fast-forwarded. Inuyasha was noting that Franz was becoming slightly paranoid.

"I wanted to destroy the supercomputer and destroy all the evidence of my activities! That's when I discovered one of its fascinating properties: Returning to the past. It gave me all the time I could possibly need to perfect my great project. The only thing that allowed me to escape my enemies..."

Jeremie fast-forwarded.

"WILL YA QUIT DOING THAT ALREADY!?", Inuyasha asked in irritation.

"Alright! Here it is!", Jeremie said.

"June 6, 1994, Day 2546, The scanners and the virtualization programs are ready. In a few hours, I will go to Lyoko with Aelita. Just like me, Aelita will hold the Keys to Lyoko. Together, we will be the absolute masters. We will live together, forever..."

The video diary ended and Jeremie closed it.

"The Keys to Lyoko. That's what XANA wants to steal from Aelita's memory!", Jeremie said.

"But what could XANA do with them?", Ulrich asked.

"Escape from the Supercomputer and take over the world...", Aelita said grimly and left the room, leaving shock on everyone's faces.

"Great! First Naraku wants to take over the world, now it's XANA!", Inuyasha said ticked off, "Why does every evil scoundrel I run into want to take over the world!?"

"You keep mentioning Naraku an awful lot. Who exactly is he? You seem to hate him a lot.", Odd said.

"I can give you the story how he messed up my life and you could get a good understanding!", Inuyasha snarked.

Cringes were everywhere at those words.

"How exactly did he mess it up then?", Yumi asked.

"He shape shifted into Kikyo and made me think she betrayed me and did it work and got me pinned to a tree for fifty years. Not only that, he cursed Miroku's family by stabbing his grandpa in his right hand, killed all of Sango's family, and terrorized, manipulated, and KILLED a bunch of people just to get his rotten hands on the Shikon Jewel, which Kagome broke.", Inuyasha said summing up the entire mess he got into.

Everyone's jaws dropped. In only two sentences did he give them everything that Naraku did and who was involved.

"That is one messed up life...", Ulrich whistled, "And I thought you never talked about it."

"I guess you guys rubbed off on me or something. I can't believe it either.", Inuyasha said.

Later in the Kadic Academy Cafeteria; Breakfast...

Aelita played around with her food, not eating one bit of it. Everyone else arrived at the table and sat down and began to eat. Jeremie sat down next to Aelita to give her some comfort.

"Aelita, you should have stuck around till the end. I didn't have the time to tell you the best news of all!", Jeremie said, "It turns out I've been wrong all along!"

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked, "Why would ya say that?"

"You have? Why?", Ulrich asked at the same time Inuyasha asked his question.

"I thought that XANA had given Aelita a virus, so I've been looking for an antivirus. But thanks to Franz Hopper's diary, I finally understand: XANA didn't give her anything at all. In fact, he took something from her.", Jeremie said.

"He did? But what?", Yumi asked.

"I don't really know yet. It's a fragment that belongs to her. I've located it in Sector 5.", Jeremie said.

"In THAT messed up place?", Inuyasha asked not sounding too thrilled.

"We could go and get it tonight, after the end-of-year dance!", Odd said.

"Awesome! It'll be our final mission! And then it's time for a well-earned, real vacation!", Ulrich cheered.

"Out of the question!", Aelita said getting up and leaving.

Jeremie got up and went after Aelita. Inuyasha turned to Odd.

"What's a dance?", Inuyasha asked.

Odd almost chocked on a meatball when he heard those words.

"Inuyasha, you have A LOT to learn about this era STILL!", Odd said and began to explain what a dance was and what you do at a dance.

Ulrich many times had to correct Odd's explanation to make sure Inuyasha could understand.

With Aelita and Jeremie...

"Aelita! Wait! What's the matter?", Jeremie asked.

"I refuse to set foot on Lyoko ever again!", Aelita shouted.

"Why? What's gotten into you?", Jeremie asked, baffled by Aelita's outburst.

"My dad stole my life from me! He was a totally crazy second-rate magician. Because of him, I'm nothing... I'm no-one...", Aelita said, nearly bursting into tears.

"All of that now is the past now! We will recover the fragment that XANA stole you and turn off the supercomputer! Then you will be free...", Jeremie said, trying to comfort Aelita.

"What if we fail? What if XANA gets a hold of the Keys to Lyoko?", Aelita asked.

Jeremie remains silent with a serious look on his face.

Later in the cafeteria...

Jim entered the cafeteria with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.

"Right, for all you party animals with short memory spans, I'd like to remind you that, uh…what was I saying? Oh yeah! During the end-of-the-year dance, any overly suggestive dancing, wild behavior or trouble-making will be severely punished! Uh, that's all, enjoy yourselves.", Jim said.

Odd paled at those words. Inuyasha could only feel insulted by Jim's words.

"So far, I don't have anyone to take to the dance! Fortunately, I've got a way with women!", Odd said and ran up to a random girl, "Hi Magali! Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I told you never to speak to me again!", Magali shouted angrily.

"Oh! Sorry!", Odd said.

Ulrich tried not to laugh at Odd's failure to win a date. He then turned to Yumi.

"Uh, Yumi... Would you go to the dance with me?", Ulrich asked.

"I was about to-", Yumi said but got interrupted by someone.

That someone had wild spiky black hair, a long sleeved red shirt with black sleeves with a skull printed on it. He also wore jeans. Inuyasha hadn't really noticed this guy before and began to sniff him.

"What the heck?! What do you think you are? A mutt?", The boy asked, weirded out by Inuyasha's dog-like behavior.

Inuyasha growled a bit at the word 'mutt'.

"Careful William! He loves dogs so much, he some times behaves like one! So I wouldn't call him a mutt if you didn't want to sign your death sentence!", Odd said earning a glare from Inuyasha that said 'Shut up or you will be signing yours first'.

"As I was trying to say, Yumi, I wanted to talk to you for a second.", William said and dragged Yumi away.

"Okay, I get the idea now.", Ulrich said, not thrilled by what William was doing.

"Yoohoo!"

It was Sissi and she was somehow behind Ulrich already.

"What would you say to taking the prettiest girl in school to the dance?", Sissi asked.

"Uh, you mean Anais Fiquet? No, she's going with Christophe M'Bala.", Odd said.

"I meant me, stupid! Well?", Sissi said irritated.

Ulrich saw Yumi and William talking. He could make Yumi jealous and get her back that way.

"Uh, okay. I'll go to the dance with you.", Ulrich said in defeat and slight disgust.

"Oh! Uh, r-really? Uh…well, uh, great! See you tonight!", Sissi said and ran off with a happy victory grin on her face.

Odd repulsed slightly at Ulrich's choice.

"I'd rather look like a big loser and go by myself than go with someone like... Like her!", Odd said.

"Hi Inuyasha.", Kagome said walking over, "I um... Wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Kagome?", Inuyasha asked.

"Will you um... Come to the dance with me?", Kagome asked.

'What was I thinking?! He doesn't even no what a dance is!', Kagome thought.

"Sure.", Inuyasha said.

"Thanks... HUH?! You know what a dance is?!", Kagome asked in shock.

"I ain't that stupid to not ask what one is.", Inuyasha said.

"We told him for you!", Odd said with a grin, "I would ask you if Inuyasha didn't get dibs on you first!"

Kagome giggled slightly.

"I am not sure if that would work anyways due to the age difference.", Kagome said, "I am fifteen and you look like you are ten."

"I am thirteen!", Odd said in defense.

That got a few giggled and chuckles out of everyone as Odd blushed in embarrassment. Odd then noticed Inuyasha was snickering as well.

"Like you are the one to talk! You are at least two hundred!", Odd said earning a some what light Gibbs Slap from Inuyasha.

"You have to remember, he is still around my age by demon standards.", Kagome said, "So may I sit with you guys?"

"Um sure.", Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and sat next to Inuyasha.

With Yumi and William around at the same time...

"So do you want to come to the dance with me?", William asked.

Yumi looked over and saw Sissi and Ulrich. She narrowed her eyes slightly and face William again.

"Of course.", Yumi said.

William gave a questioning look.

"You wanted to go with someone else?", William asked.

"You could say that.", Yumi said as she once more looked at Ulrich.

In the computer housing room...

Aelita walked up to the large cylinder shaped black and gold supercomputer that took up almost half of the room. She was hesitant at first, but then pulls down the lever, turning off the supercomputer. After a few seconds, she immediately fainted, slowly dying.

In the school yard...

Odd, Ulrich, and Inuyasha stood near the vending machine. Odd was playing Tetrix Annihilator on his Gameboy Advance while Ulrich leaned on the vending machine.

"I can't believe that you of all people could score a date on your first try.", Odd said.

"Kagome seems to really take a liking into you.", Ulrich said.

"What do you mean?", Inuyasha asked.

Odd and Ulrich looked at each other.

"Clueless.", Ulrich and Odd chimed.

By that moment, Jeremie came by.

"Have any of you guys seen Aelita?", Jeremie asked.

"I haven't./Nope./No.", Inuyasha, Odd, and Ulrich said receptively simultaneously.

"She's not answering her cell phone and the Supercomputer isn't responding either.", Jeremie said.

"Do you think it's a bug or something?", Odd asked.

"Not sure. I will go check it out at the factory.", Jeremie said.

"Let's make it quick.", Inuyasha sighed and lowered enough for Jeremie to get on.

"Good luck riding on Inuyasha's back, Einstein! His piggy back rides are not something to take too lightly!", Odd said.

"What do you mean by- WHOA!", Jeremie said but got scooped up and carried away by a rather not impatient Inuyasha.

And let's just say, he now knew why Odd said what he did. It was a really wild ride. Odd got a good laugh out of the look on Jeremie's face when he got picked up though.

"Let's hope he didn't eat breakfast yet!", Odd said.

At that moment, Yumi came by.

"Hey Odd. Any luck with finding a date?", Yumi said.

"No.", Odd said shaking his head.

"Yoohoo! Ulrich!"

It was Sissi, again. She ran up to Ulrich with a small pink present in tow.

"Here, for you!", Sissi said handing Ulrich the present.

"What is it?", Ulrich asked taking the gift.

"A surprise! See you tonight!", Sissi said and ran off to go pamper up for the dance.

Yumi was not fond of this at all. She looked at Ulrich.

"Okay, I get it.", Yumi said.

"What? You are going to the dance with William, aren't you?!", Ulrich asked in irritation.

"Is that a fact? Well, you really don't get it, do you?", Yumi said and was just as irritated as Ulrich.

Yumi walked away in anger that Ulrich pulled that stunt.

Odd began to think.

"One more of your stupid proverbs, and you are dead!", Ulrich exasperated.

" 'Ulrich has lost his head, and should've stayed in bed!' ", Odd said just ticking Ulrich off enough to make Ulrich walk away.

Odd thought for a few seconds and began following Ulrich to give his next 'proverb'.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I've got another one! 'Go with Sissi and your future's gloomy cause you're gonna lose Yumi!' ", Odd said.

In the lab...

"Does it take this long just to do something?", Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"No. This isn't good.", Jeremie said and rushed to the elevator.

"Huh?!", Inuyasha asked and followed Jeremie, "What do you mean?"

"I just hope it isn't true!", Jeremie said.

"I still don't get it!", Inuyasha said.

The elevator closed and began to descend to the lowest level, the computer room. When the elevator opened, they saw Aelita lying on the floor, unconscious.

"AELITA!", Jeremie shouted and rushed to turn the Supercomputer back on before going to Aelita's unconscious body, "Aelita! Answer me! Come on! Wake up!"

Inuyasha now understood what happened and was ticked off at the fact Aelita attempted suicide. At that moment, Aelita began to wake up.

"You're insane! Why did you do that?!", Jeremie said full of distress.

"To save the world... To save you all!", Aelita said weakly.

"Well it looked more like stupidity to me! If you didn't notice anything earlier, there are more crappier situations that you could have been in and this stupid idea would have not worked in.", Inuyasha said in irritation, "Besides, I don't need saving that costs a life, okay?"

"The way Inuyasha worded it wasn't a very nice way but he is right. We'll save the world together! And then you'll have your whole life in front of you! A brand new life!", Jeremie said.

In Odd and Ulrich's dorm...

Odd was getting ready for his big night as Ulrich sulked on his bed. Odd fixed the lone spike of hair on his head with some hair gel. A loose strand of hair fell in his face, which he immediately fixed.

"You should get ready! Your girlfriend's gonna be waiting for you!", Odd mocked.

"Drop it, Odd!", Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'm outta here! Who knows, maybe I'll bump into a lonely heart!", Odd said as he left the dorm to go hit on and 'win' a last minute date for the dance.

After Odd left, Ulrich began to scan through the album which was filled with pictures of Sissi. He shut the album shut and began to think. Maybe he could still get Yumi.

Later...

Ulrich knocked on the door of the Ishiyama residence. Hiroki answered the door.

"Is Yumi home?", Ulrich asked.

"YUMI! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!", Hiroki sang rather loudly.

"BEAT IT HIROKI!", Yumi snapped and walked up to the door as Hiroki giggled as he left, "Well then? You're not at the dance with Sissi?"

"I don't really like dancing... Even less with Sissi!", Ulrich said.

"Then WHY are you here?", Yumi asked coldly.

"I came to tell you something. I wanted to tell you for a very long time, but never got the chance to say it...", Ulrich said.

"What is it?", Yumi asked.

"I... Uh... Can't really put into words...", Ulrich said and blushed rosy pink all over his face from embarrassment and twirled his fingers.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at Ulrich's obvious embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have tried what I did! I'm sorry! I thought William was going to ask you out and you would say yes to him! I got jealous!", Ulrich said, getting it out all out at once, hoping some of the embarrassment would go away, but all he did was make himself MORE embarrassed.

Yumi chuckled.

"You were jealous? Should have seen that one coming!", Yumi said.

Ulrich chuckled sheepishly as the blushing seemed to have made itself comfortable on Ulrich's face. He also rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I also wanted to say, I really like you, Yumi. More than a friend.", Ulrich said as the blushing became an even brighter shade of red.

Yumi gasped slightly. She too began to blush.

'Oh no! I blew it!', Ulrich thought.

'He really thinks that way about me?', Yumi thought.

Yumi hugged Ulrich, letting Ulrich knew that she felt the same way. Ulrich accepted the hug and hugged back. Before they could even think about kissing, Ulrich's cell phone then rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?", Yumi asked with a slight giggle and let go of Ulrich.

Ulrich answered it.

"Hello?", Ulrich asked.

"It's me. Are you at the dance?", Jeremie said.

"I am not going.", Ulrich said, "If I did, then Sissi would start throwing a tantrum that I don't need to see or hear."

"Glad to hear it. Me, Aelita, and Inuyasha aren't going either. Our last mission is about to start.", Jeremie said, "So grab Odd and Yumi and hurry over to the factory."

Ulrich hung up and looked at Yumi, telling her what is going on without a single word.

Outside the gymnasium...

Music blared from inside the gymnasium. Children danced and socialized on both the outside and inside of said place. Jim acted as a guard/bouncer, making sure those who are not in any trouble don't enter and those who cause trouble are sent to Mr. Delmas. Kagome and Sissi looked around for their respective dates. Soon both of them ran into Odd.

"You... You haven't seen Ulrich, have you?", Sissi asked.

"Nope and he promised to take me to the dance!", Odd said with a mischievous grin, attempting to get on her nerves.

Sissi would have said something if she wasn't feeling dumped. So instead, she shrugged and walked away.

"Have you seen Inuyasha around here?", Kagome asked.

"Same as I told Sissi, except he was supposed to take you here not me!", Odd said.

"Oh. Do you know why Inuyasha has been acting weird since we got here?", Kagome asked.

"Weird how? As in Sissi not being mad at my jokes kind of weird?", Odd asked.

"Normally he isn't so calm and this secretive. I can understand the whole New Moon thing but ever since the ambulance and Sissi incident, he won't tell me anything.", Kagome said.

"Maybe he is boy in a quest for love so he does what I do, date every girl he can find until he finds his soul mate!", Odd said.

Kagome sweatdropped at those words.

'I hope that's not true...', Kagome thought feeling slightly nauseated at the thought of that, 'The thought of it is sickening!'

"Now excuse me! I think I found myself a lonely heart!", Odd said and ran over to a random girl, "Hi! Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Uh... Alright! My name's Jeanne!", The girl said.

"I'm Odd!", Odd chimed.

"Odd... Della Robbia?", Jeanne said hesitantly, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"The one and only!", Odd said with a large grin.

"I'm sorry, I'm already seeing someone!", Jeanne said, worming her way out of going to the dance with Odd and ran off.

Odd sighed. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?", Odd asked.

"Odd, you at the dance?", Ulrich asked.

"Uh, yeah, well... I mean, almost...", Odd said not to proud of himself and his recent bad luck with the ladies.

"Right, urgent meeting. Come to the factory, we're taking the plunge!", Ulrich said.

"Oh man, just when I finally almost found a girl to go with!", Odd whined and hung up as he began to dash out to the woods.

"Where you going Odd?", Kagome asked.

"Uhhh... Somewhere! My friends need me!", Odd said and ran away before Kagome could ask any more questions.

'That's how Inuyasha behaves sometimes! Is Odd involved? Only one way to find out!', Kagome thought and followed Odd.

While the idea of being the woods was a familiar idea, these exact woods were different from the woods and forests in Feudal Japan. Kagome made sure to keep a safe distance from Odd so he wouldn't spot her.

Suddenly, Odd seemed to have vanished. She looked around the area. That was when she found sewer entrance. Odd must have entered through there.

'Since when does Inuyasha play in a sewer?', Kagome thought with a grimace and entered the sewer.

Once she hit the bottom of the ladder, she saw what looked like marks from skateboards and scooters. Was Inuyasha attempting to blend in here in secret or something? She realized that all of the marks went in one direction and followed the marks. Eventually the marks ended at another ladder.

She climbed up the ladder and realized something, this was the same factory where she found Inuyasha on top of that nurse. She dashed into the factory and saw Odd rushing into an old elevator.

'Why would hiding the fact this place is where they hang out be so important to hide?', Kagome thought and swung down the rope and rushed to the shaft and pressed a button, and began waiting for the elevator to come back up.

In the lab...

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich looked tense as they faced Jeremie, who was giving his version of a 'pep talk'. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't look tense at all. He looked ready to kick some butt so he could get a little payback for the recent dirty tricks XANA pulled on them.

"This is the big one, guys! We're going to recover Aelita's fragment, and get rid of XANA once and for all!", Jeremie said.

"Let's go, then! I'll lead the way!", Odd said lifting the spirits of his team mates.

At that moment, the elevator opened to reveal Kagome. Inuyasha paled as he got away from the equipment just to be safe.

Kagome was mesmerized by the the room.

'So this is what they been hiding. I never seen anything like it!', Kagome thought.

"Kagome?", Inuyasha asked like a punished puppy.

"Is it just me or does it look like we need a Return to the Past afterwards?", Odd asked.

Jeremie nodded.

Kagome then faced Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you tell me this is where you have been running off to? First you are running off to see Kikyo now you are running to this place!", Kagome said.

"Kagome! I-", Inuyasha started.

"It's like you keep hiding things from me!", Kagome shouted.

"Uh oh...", Ulrich said as everyone backed away.

"Can you just let me-", Inuyasha began.

"WHY DO I BOTHER HAVING ANY CONSIDERATION FOR YOU?!", Kagome screamed.

"QUIT-", Inuyasha said as he raised his voice too.

"SIT!", Kagome shouted as she pointed at Inuyasha.

"Let me explain this Kagome, just stop taking it out on Inuyasha.", Jeremie said, "He has been rather helpful so far."

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Jeremie for a few moments then sighed.

"Okay.", Kagome said.

"Now while I deal with Kagome, you all get to the scanner room.", Jeremie said.

"Yes sir!", Odd said giving a mock salute.

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Inuyasha all went down the hatch. Kagome looked at Jeremie as he headed back to the monitors.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Virtualization.", Jeremie said and then did the exact same thing for Inuyasha and Aelita.

"What just happened?", Kagome asked.

"They are all sent to the Ice Sector on Lyoko.", Jeremie said then talked into his headset, "I am programming your vehicles. The edge of the sector is located north east of your current location."

"Inuyasha can drive?", Kagome asked in surprise.

"No. He can fly on Lyoko. It's one of his Lyoko abilities and he tends to forget about it.", Jeremie said.

"Oh.", Kagome said.

In the Ice Sector...

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich got on their respective vehicles while Aelita hopped on to the Overwing with Yumi and and Inuyasha activated his flight power. All of them headed in the direction Jeremie told them with Odd leading the way.

"No monsters?", Jeremie asked.

"None!", Odd said.

"Does anyone find it strange though?", Yumi asked.

"Yeah, this is too quiet for my liking...", Inuyasha said.

"Looks like XANA wasn't expecting us.", Jeremie said.

After the very quiet trip to the edge of the sector, everyone minus Inuyasha got off the vehicles while Inuyasha landed.

"You can enter the code now.", Aelita said.

"Alright. Entering the code: Scipio!", Jeremie said making the Transporter Orb appear.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?", Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Relax. It's just the Transporter Orb. It's going to take us to Sector Five.". Ulrich said face palming.

The Transporter orb split in half, scooped up everyone, closed up, and raced through the open space in the sector. It zoomed to the other end in no time flat and entered the center of Lyoko. It went full speed through the binary data banks, the Celestial Dome, the lift, the Carthage, all before finally landing in the arena. It split in half once more, letting it's passengers off before racing away.

Odd made a disgusted face. Ulrich looked at him.

"What's wrong with you, you feel like throwing up as usual?", Ulrich asked.

Inuyasha backed away, not wanting being near virtual barf.

Odd froze for a moment, realizing something.

"No, I don't! That's what I can't understand!", Odd said as he gave a puzzled look.

"Are you guys ready? I am entering the coordinates to where Aelita's fragment is located.", Jeremie said.

"The wall is about to open.", Aelita said.

The wall of the Arena slowed it's circling down before coming to a full stop, allowing entrance to the Carthage.

"You have three minutes to find the key and stop the countdown!", Jeremie said.

Everyone raced out of the Arena and into the Carthage. Like all the times they have been in Sector Five, it's a big chaotic mess of blocks and columns that is ever shifting with every visit.

"There's the key!", Yumi pointed out.

The key was several meters off the so called 'ground' of the ever changing Carthage.

"As always! Out of reach!", Odd said.

"WATCH OUT!", Ulrich shouted.

Suddenly, Creepers slithered out of their hiding place and began firing at them. Ulrich and Inuyasha began deflecting the blasts with their respective swords.

"Hi there Creepers! Still as ugly as ever, huh?", Odd said with a cheeky smile as he insulted the monsters.

Odd then quickly killed two of the Creepers.

"If you think THAT is ugly, then you have seen nothing!", Inuyasha said as he sliced a Creeper right down the middle of the head where the Eye of XANA was, to the ground, "In fact, I think that one looked like Koga!"

Inuyasha then snickered at his own private insult.

"Inuyasha! There's no time for getting into an insult competition with Odd!", Jeremie reminded, "You only have one minute left!"

Yumi quickly climbed to the key with gymnastic styled jumps and flexibility. She nearly got squashed by a few passing blocks, but dodged them in time.

Odd dodged yet another set of lasers from the Creepers. His response was of course, three Laser Arrows. Inuyasha and Ulrich protected Aelita from being hit by the lasers. Inuyasha quickly threw up a Demonic Barrier around himself and Aelita for safety precautions.

Another laser was fired from the Creeper that was attacking them. Ulrich deflected the blast and struck the Creeper with his katana.

"Go for it, Yumi!", Ulrich said looking up a her.

Yumi nodded and continued to climb up the wall to the key.

The barrier Inuyasha held up was then let down due to too many hits. He began to charge at the offending Creepers with a battle cry.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Almost there!", Yumi said as she swung up from a narrow platform and got a foothold.

Turns out, a Creeper was waiting for her. It fired a laser at Yumi, hitting Yumi in the leg. Yumi yelped a bit but managed to stand her ground. She propelled herself into the air with a graceful leap and kicked the Creeper of the platform. The Creeper was welcomed to the ground by Ulrich's sword.

"Only sixteen seconds left!", Jeremie shouted.

Yumi jumped up at the key, and pressed it at the last second, stopping the count down. During those last seconds, Odd had shot down a Creeper while Inuyasha practically diced the last one.

In the lab...

Kagome was amazed at the interface that Jeremie used. She saw various cards appear on the screen that resembled Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd. But one card stood out from all of them. One card looked just like Inuyasha except with a smooth purple streak on each cheek bone.

"Is Inuyasha doing anything that I should be concerned about?", Kagome asked, hoping what she saw wasn't true.

"Other than him making insults towards the Creepers with Odd, there's nothing wrong.", Jeremie said.

"What kind of insults?", Kagome asked.

"One insult was about how he has seen things that are uglier than the Creepers. Another was how one of the Creepers looked a bit like some Koga person.", Jeremie said.

Kagome sighed in relief. Inuyasha wasn't rampaging around like a mindless idiot but rather firing off crude insults as always.

"Can you show me a picture of a Creeper?", Kagome asked.

Jeremie managed to pull on up. Kagome repulsed at how worm like it was.

"He said THAT looked like Koga?!", Kagome asked, "Oh Inuyasha... Grow up, would you?"

In Sector Five...

"Nice job, Yumi!", Ulrich said smiling.

If Yumi could, she would be blushing.

The blocks within the Carthage began to shift a bit, allowing access into another room. The room glowed eerily.

"Wanna see how low you can go, huh guys?", Odd asked.

"I thought you were gonna lead the way! Go on!", Jeremie said.

Everyone, of course, entered the next room. The next room wasn't anything special in assembly terms. It was still a chaotic mess of blocks and columns. There was a shiny blue orb in the center of the room at the end of a platform of 'stairs'.

"Jeremie! There's something shining over there!", Ulrich said pointing at the orb.

"That's it! That's Aelita's missing fragment!", Jeremie said.

Aelita took a breath and dashed for the stairs, aiming to recover her fragment. Following behind her was Odd, Inuyasha, Yumi, and Ulrich. All ready to defend her from whatever trap XANA may pull at the last minute.

Suddenly, compartments opened up in the wall, revealing Creepers. One of the Creepers shot at Yumi. Yumi deflected it with her fans, and she threw one of her fans at the Creeper.

"WATCH OUT!", Yumi warned as another laser came in, just for Yumi to deflect it with a fan.

Ulrich used his Super Sprint and immediately deflected another barrage of lasers from the Creepers. He did a forward somersault and sliced a Creeper.

"Go on without me!", Odd shouted.

Odd began firing Laser Arrows at the Creepers that were just arriving. Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Aelita continued running up the long winding stairs. Yumi did a light somersault to avoid the lasers that the Creepers kept shooting. Afterwards, she threw her fans at the Creepers, successfully killing them. Odd tried to fire more Laser Arrows, but realized, he was out of arrows.

"Jeremie! I am all out of Laser Arrows!", Odd shouted.

Before Jeremie could reload Odd's Laser Arrows, Odd got shot and devirtualized.

"Bye-bye.", Odd said as he devirtualized.

"ODD!", Yumi shouted.

Yumi threw her fans at the Creepers that got Odd. She was backed onto the edge of the platform by the Creepers. She caught her fans and before she had a chance to throw them, the Creepers shot her, devirtualizing her.

Ulrich saw it all happen.

"YUMI!", Ulrich screamed, "Jeremie! Yumi and Odd are down!"

"Great! Just great!", Inuyasha grumbled.

"I know! Hurry up and get that fragment!", Jeremie said in distress.

Ulrich and Inuyasha began fighting like madmen. Slaying Creeper after Creeper, every few seconds.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted, destroying two Creepers at once.

After that, two Mantas flew in. Ulrich groaned in annoyance.

"Jeremie, it's getting worse!", Ulrich said.

"Oh no, it's getting better!", Jeremie said.

"Are you crazy!? What's going on?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"It's Franz Hopper who's controlling the Mantas!", Jeremie said.

One of the Mantas went to the area where the Creepers were leaking out of to fend them off. The other Manta went up to where Aelita was and stopped.

"I think he is waiting for you, princess.", Ulrich said.

Aelita and Inuyasha hopped onto the Manta. The Manta flew towards the fragment. Ulrich was amazed at the sight.

"This is amazing!", Jeremie said.

The Manta stopped near the glowing orb. Aelita and Inuyasha jumped off the Manta. That was when they got a good look into the orb. The orb had a ghostly doll sized image of Aelita in it, signifying that is her's. Aelita approached it with her hands out, reaching for it. Once she touched it, the orb shattered everywhere.

"WHAT?!", Jeremie asked in shock.

The room began shifting rapidly. The stairs fell apart, and the Mantas got squashed by the blocks and columns. Aelita and Inuyasha were stranded. Ulrich fell into the void but got devirtualized in time.

"IT'S A TRAP!", Jeremie shouted in horror.

Inuyasha quickly put up another Demonic Barrier around him and Aelita.

"DANG IT ALL TO HECK!", Inuyasha snarled in irritation.

In the lab...

Kagome was horrified by the three words she heard.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted with tears, "Will he be alright?!"

"I am not sure at this point!", Jeremie said.

Kagome held her breath, hoping Inuyasha would get out of this in one piece. Jeremie then was horrified by the lone symbol that appeared.

"Oh no...", Jeremie said.

In Sector Five...

The Demonic Barrier shattered as the Creepers destroyed it. Inuyasha began deflecting the blasts with Tessaiga.

"AELITA! BEHIND YOU!", Jeremie shouted.

The Scyphozoa loomed above the two of them. Inuyasha got in between the Scyphozoa and Aelita.

"Not so fast you scoundrel! You have to get through me first!", Inuyasha shouted and pointed his Tessaiga at the Scyphozoa.

The Scyphozoa knocked the Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's grasps. The Tessaiga became lodged in the side of the platform. That was when Creepers began firing at Inuyasha non stop. Inuyasha struggled to dodge the constant laser blasts from the Creepers. He fortunately didn't get hit. At that moment, he got hit by one laser.

"You just lost forty five life points, Inuyasha! Hang in there!", Jeremie said.

The Scyphozoa dreaded closer to Aelita, but Aelita managed to keep her distance away from it.

"I'm trying!", Inuyasha said and dodged another blast, "But these guys aren't exactly making this easy as you want it."

That was when another laser hit Inuyasha, sending him to the ground.

"What's going on!? INUYASHA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!", Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie! I don't like the looks of this!", Aelita said.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. Aelita was right to be worried.

In the lab...

Jeremie watched in awe as Inuyasha immediately recovered his lost life points. Inuyasha's ID card then slightly shifted. Inuyasha's smooth facial marks became jagged as his eyes gained a red sclera with blue irises and white pupils. Kagome gasped. She could recognize THAT transformation anywhere.

"What's going on?!", Jeremie asked and immediately went searching through lines and lines of code.

"No...", Kagome said in an almost whisper.

At that moment, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd came up to meet the uneasy atmosphere.

"Sorry, there was nothing I could- huh? What's wrong?", Ulrich asked.

"Something strange is going on with Inuyasha! He just regenerated life points right out of nowhere and now his digital incarnation has changed!", Jeremie said.

Odd took a look at Inuyasha's avatar.

"He looks really vicious. Like he got a nasty case of rabies or something.", Odd said.

Suddenly an error message popped up. Jeremie read through it quickly and his eyes grew wider by the second.

"There's a secondary code in his digital incarnation! It's deleting portions of his primary coding!", Jeremie said in alarm.

"A secondary code?", Odd asked.

"Is that good or bad?", Ulrich asked.

"If it's bad, how serious is it?", Yumi asked.

"While you guys have one set of coding, Inuyasha's coding is more complex. Due to his heritage, the supercomputer has to make a secondary set of coding for him. For what reason, I am not sure. Since it's deleting some of his coding, it's bad. If we don't stop it somehow, it could completely delete him."

"Can't you devirtualize him?", Odd asked.

"I have a feeling this is something that devirtualization would solve...", Jeremie said.

"I know what's going on...", Kagome said, "His demon blood kicked in."

"What does that mean?", Yumi asked.

"It means he somehow got separated from Tessaiga and was near death. When his Demon blood takes over, he essentially becomes a full demon and attacks everything and anything until it is killed then finds something else to kill until he tires out or is snapped out of it.", Kagome said.

Everyone gained horrified looks. It was one of Odd's horror films come true at last.

"So that means, he could go after Aelita like this!", Jeremie said.

"Send me in. I was able to snap him out of it before, I can do it again.", Kagome said.

"I am not sure if that's a good idea.", Jeremie said.

"Listen. I promise to not tell a soul.", Kagome said, "And if I do, it will be only Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Besides they are at least five hundred years in the past, so they won't be able to report you guys at all."

Jeremie thought long and hard. He balanced out the pros and cons. Right now, if he sent Kagome into Lyoko to snap Inuyasha out of his current possession via his own blood/coding, they would prevent losing Aelita to Inuyasha's uncontrolled full demon side. Thus, making Kagome immune to the Return Trips. If he didn't, he would lose Aelita forever to Inuyasha's uncontrolled full demon side and Kagome would lose her memories after a Return Trip.

"You can go, we can't risk Aelita dying like this.", Jeremie said reluctantly.

"Where's do I go?", Kagome asked.

"Follow me.", Yumi said and lead Kagome down a hatch, "Just step inside one of the scanners and let Jeremie do the rest."

Kagome stepped inside one of them cautiously. She felt a small breeze fill the scanner, lifting her up, followed by a moving, glowing ring, and finally a final large gust of wind blowing her hair upwards. Everything went blank.

In Sector Five...

Kagome regained her consciousness before falling to the ground on her butt. She examined herself. She was wearing Miko robes similar to Kikyo's with sleeves up to her elbows, the skirt up to her knees, and slippers instead of tabis. She 'felt' her hair. It was held up in a similar way Kikyo's was, minus the hair loopies. Where there should have been red, there was green, like her sailor fuku, on every part of her outfit. She let her hand travel to her back, and found a bow. Just a bow.

"I don't have any arrows!", Kagome said and plucked the bow string back, unintentionally releasing a Sacred Arrow, "Nevermind. The bow makes it's own arrows..."

Kagome then spotted Inuyasha on another platform with Aelita, who looked like an elf, backing away from a giant jellyfish and Inuyasha. On one side of that platform, she saw Tessaiga sticking up like a sore thumb from the edge. Inuyasha was inching near the jellyfish-thingy and Aelita with his claws bared.

A Creeper aimed at Kagome. Kagome ducked and fired a Sacred Arrow at the Creeper on the Eye of XANA, destroying it.

'So that's where I should aim! Just like how I aim for the Jewel Shards imbedded in demons!', Kagome thought.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted and immediately darted for the edge.

Before Kagome could fall, she looked around and saw a smaller platform nearby and jumped to it. She saw another and jumped to that one. She continued doing this until there were no more smaller platforms to jump to. She looked to the side and saw a narrow ledge. She jumped to that and began to balance on it, hoping she wouldn't fall. Kagome then reached the end of the narrow ledge and jumped onto the main platform near Tessaiga. Kagome grabbed Tessaiga and rushed over to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw her. He didn't have time to react to Kagome's arrival. That left Kagome an opening to hug Inuyasha and slip Tessaiga where it belonged. Inuyasha immediately was awakened from his demon blood induced rampage.

"Kagome?", Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha.", Kagome said and nuzzled Inuyasha a bit.

That didn't last long. Suddenly several lasers were heading towards them and devirtualized them as they hugged. That is when the Scyphozoa attacked Aelita and begun draining her memory.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Jeremie shouted.

In the lab...

By this time, Inuyasha and Kagome had just came back into the lab.

Everyone watch in horror as Aelita's memory was being drained AND as she lost life points with every second that her memory was being drained. Suddenly, everything for Aelita hit zero. Jeremie was devastated the most out of everyone.

"Aelita's... De... Dead!", Jeremie cried as one by one, the Superscan picked up all of the towers on Lyoko as XANA activated them, "XA... XANA... Got what he wanted. He has the Keys to Lyoko. He'll be able to get out of the Supercomputer..."

Inuyasha growled as he felt something change in the atmosphere.

"I don't like this feeling! If XANA ever gets a body, I will kill it!", Inuyasha sneered.

Suddenly, Jeremie noticed something new happen. XANA lost control to every single tower on Lyoko.

Aelita's memories of her childhood...

"Don't go too far!", Anthea said.

"Okay mommy!", Aelita said.

Aelita opened a small gift from her parents. Inside was a small elven toy.

"Oh, he's so cute! What should I call him?", Aelita said.

"What about Mister Puck? It means goblin.", Franz Hopper said.

"Do you like him?", Anthea asked.

"Oh thank you, Mommy!", Aelita said in joy.

"Dad.", Aelita said.

Franz Hopper stopped playing the piano to listen to his daughter.

"I am going to my room.", Aelita said.

Aelita went into her room and began to read a book. A short while later, she saw something outside the house.

"DADDY! THE MEN IN BLACK ARE HERE!", Aelita screamed as she rushed down stairs to Franz Hopper.

"I know. Do you remember where Mister Puck is?", Franz Hopper said.

"Yes.", Aelita said.

"Come quickly!", Franz Hopper said and began running with his daughter to the back yard.

Franz Hopper opened a metal door that was well hidden. They rushed through the hallway into the sewer. Both of them rushed through the sewer until they came to a ladder and climbed up it. They both entered the factory and went down the elevator.

"Where are we?", Aelita asked.

"In my lab.", Franz Hopper said as he typed away before getting up, "Come on!"

"Where?", Aelita asked as Franz Hopper lead Aelita to the hatch.

"To a world where we will be safe! You and I, forever!", Franz Hopper said.

Aelita saw three scanners. She and Franz Hopper both entered one.

"See you in a minute, honey.", Franz Hopper said as the scanner closed on him.

"See you in a minute, Daddy.", Aelita said as the scanner she was in closed on her.

In Sector Five...

Aelita's eyes opened as these memories brought her back to life. She felt like her dad, Franz Hopper, was saving her.

In the lab...

Everyone was stunned at what was going on.

"What's going on Jeremie?", Ulrich asked.

Aelita's life points began to regenerate rapidly.

"It's Franz Hopper... He's bringing Lyoko back to life!", Jeremie said in awe.

Inuyasha felt the ominous presence leave, allowing him to calm down as much as an easy to angry person could.

"Look, it's incredible!", Yumi said.

"Franz Hopper is saving his daughter!", Jeremie said and was filled with new hope.

Suddenly, the supercomputer showed that Aelita was starting to materialize. Jeremie perked up.

"To the scanner room! Quick!", Jeremie said and rushed to the elevator.

Everyone followed him into the elevator. Jeremie hit a button, sending the elevator to the Scanner Room. They rushed to the only closed scanner and waited anxiously. The scanner opened as smoke emerged from the inside.

"AELITA!", Jeremie shouted.

Aelita, who was unconscious, fell out of the scanner into Jeremie's arms. She slowly opened her dazed eyes.

"Jeremie...", Aelita said weakly.

Jeremie hugged Aelita, revealed that she was all right.

Later in Jeremie's room...

Aelita was on Jeremie's bed, wrapped up in a blanket. She was exhausted from the events that had occurred. Everyone was around her, glad she was alright. Inuyasha however was watching the door, making sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

"Right... Would... Someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack?", Odd asked.

"Oh... My dad sacrificed himself for me... And we don't even know if he's still on Lyoko!", Aelita said.

"Fine. Excuse me while I have my heart attack.", Odd said.

"All of the memories of your life on Earth... That was the fragment that XANA had taken you and what linked you to the Supercomputer, and Franz Hopper was able to give them back to you!", Jeremie said.

"Now you are free, Aelita! But, unfortunately so is XANA!", Ulrich said.

"We can no longer destroy XANA by turning off the Supercomputer, so what will we do now?", Yumi asked.

"Same as always, we'll fight!", Jeremie said, "XANA may have become more powerful, but I don't think he's invincible! If he attacks, we'll counter-attack! We'll find a way to get rid of XANA for good!"

"And we can do all we can to find your dad, Aelita.", Yumi said.

"You're right. The fight has to go on! After all... Fighting XANA is my job.", Aelita said.

"No, Aelita, it's our job!", Jeremie corrected as the Lyoko Warriors gave each other a group hug.

"Hey! What about me and Kagome!? We helped!", Inuyasha said from the other side of the room with Kagome, making the group hug break up.

"Oh. Guys, should we let them join? They did help out when I was in danger when recovering my fragment. Not only that, Inuyasha helped out quite a bit before that.", Aelita said.

"They are a pretty good battle couple...", Odd mused.

"Inuyasha is a pretty good secret keeper from what we have seen. If he and Kagome have managed to hide the fact that Inuyasha was a half demon from people for so long, I think they can hide our secret too.", Ulrich said.

"Ulrich does have a good point. They also already have a lot of fighting experience.", Yumi said.

"Welcome to the group you two!", Jeremie said.

"Come on over! We already got it nice and toasty over here!", Odd said.

That was when Inuyasha and Kagome joined into the group hug. They were now officially Lyoko Warriors.

"Inuyasha!"

"Your suffocating me!"

"Paws off! That's a no-no zone!"

"That's not how a group hug works, Inuyasha!"

"Move your hand right now or I will bruise it!"

"You had to spoil a group hug, too!"

"Feh!", Inuyasha muttered and stopped hugging.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Summer Demons

.

 _Last time..._

 _"You're right. The fight has to go on! After all... Fighting XANA is my job.", Aelita said._

 _"No, Aelita, it's our job!", Jeremie corrected as the Lyoko Warriors gave each other a group hug._

 _"Hey! What about me and Kagome!? We helped!", Inuyasha said from the other side of the room with Kagome, making the group hug break up._

 _"Oh. Guys, should we let them join? They did help out when I was in danger when recovering my fragment. Not only that, Inuyasha helped out quite a bit before that.", Aelita said._

 _"They are a pretty good battle couple...", Odd mused._

 _"Inuyasha is a pretty good secret keeper from what we have seen. If he and Kagome have managed to hide the fact that Inuyasha was a half demon from people for so long, I think they can hide our secret too.", Ulrich said._

 _"Ulrich does have a good point. They also already have a lot of fighting experience.", Yumi said._

 _"Welcome to the group you two!", Jeremie said._

 _"Come on over! We already got it nice and toasty over here!", Odd said._

 _That was when Inuyasha and Kagome joined into the group hug. They were now officially Lyoko Warriors._

.

Kagome and Inuyasha stormed back to Kadic with their luggage in tow. Jim was making sure they were heading back to Kadic, even if one of them was a smart alecked, gruff, show off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US MISS THE PLANE!", Kagome shouted.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!", Inuyasha shouted back.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL GROWLING AT A PITBULL FOR TEN MINUTES?!", Kagome asked.

"LIKE A PITBULL COULD EVER HURT ME!", Inuyasha snapped back.

"Quiet you two! It doesn't matter who caused you two to be late for your flight! You are both equally responsible!", Jim said, "Now march in there you two and go tell Principal Delmas what happened!"

"Fine.", Kagome and Inuyasha said glaring at each other.

After talking to Principal Delmas... In the forest...

Inuyasha lounged in a tree, still frustrated that Kagome took out them missing their flight on him. He was just making sure the stray Pitbull knew it's place and didn't try attacking him and Kagome. It did work after he let out a growl that sound more demonic than dog-like. That is what sent the Pitbull walking away with it's tail between his legs.

Of course since that took ten minutes, they ended up missing the flight, leading to their argument.

"Feh!", Inuyasha muttered.

At that moment, a squirrel landed on his head. It had a small metal military helmet on its head. It began pounding an ear of corn on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, grabbed the squirrel, and threw it into the distance. The squirrel screamed something among 'I, GENERAL BINX, WILL DESTROY YOU! I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S OAK TREE!' as it flew into the distance.

"Stupid squirrel!", Inuyasha said, "Like YOU could ever destroy me!"

Later at lunch...

Everyone sat at their normal table. However, three people were not present at the table. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd.

"What happened to Odd and Ulrich?", Kagome asked.

"They all left for the summer. Odd said something about having to deal with his five older sisters.", Jeremie said, "Ulrich went with Yumi on a trip to Japan for a bit. I think it has to do with the fact at how rough his dad has been on him."

"How bad could having older siblings be?", Aelita asked.

Even though Aelita had all of her memory now, she still didn't know what it was like having and older sibling.

"Try having an older half brother who wants to kill you for getting the better inheritance from dad.", Inuyasha said.

"So why are you two back here? I thought you were going home.", Jeremie said.

"Inuyasha here thought it was a good idea to waste our time by growling at a Pitbull.", Kagome said.

"It's not my fault that it was going to attack you from behind!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome said in a low voice.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, grabbed a handful of her mashed potatoes, and threw the handful of mashed potatoes at Inuyasha. Aelita laughed at the mashed potato mask Inuyasha wore on his face. Inuyasha wiped off the mashed potatoes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Be glad I didn't 'S-I-T' you...", Kagome said in a low voice.

Inuyasha then caught a scent. An all too familiar one. It made his growl in annoyance.

"Is something wrong?", Aelita asked.

"HEY MUTT FACE! I CAN SMELL YOU IN THERE!"

Many kids were confused by the sudden shouting. they shrugged it off and continued their business.

"Oh there is... The mangy wolf is here!", Inuyasha said as he got up and went outside, "I see you still haven't gotten yourself killed yet, Koga!"

Koga looked like he hadn't aged a day. However, Koga did have to change his wardrobe a bit. He wore brown fuzzy shorts and a tan tank top. He also wore sandals on his feet.

"I could say the same thing, flea bag. Last I saw you, you were pulling a cheap trick on a bunch of villagers with Shippo to get your mind off of Kagome disappearing. May I add you were giving me the 'Oh please get me out of this'!", Koga said, with the last part in a mocking tone, "Of course you did tell me to get lost after that."

"Why the heck would I stoop to doing tricks on humans?", Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you promised no more stupidity acts!", Koga shouted, getting annoyed, "You are giving demons a bad image just by asking such stupid questions!"

"Since when did you care? Where's the berating for me 'not taking care of Kagome'?! Or was it too much for you to handle?!", Inuyasha snapped.

Koga then looked offended as his cheeks turned red.

"As much I like Kagome, I. AM. MARRIED. YOU. IDIOT!", Koga shouted.

"You? Married? HA! Don't make me laugh! Who would marry a mangy wolf like YOU?!", Inuyasha snarked.

"What's gotten into you?! Don't tell me you choose NOW to play this game with me!", Koga sighed in annoyance.

"There's nothing wrong with me! There's something wrong with you!", Inuyasha said.

"What's it now?! My tail?! You pulled that one on me too many times back in the Feudal Era!", Koga said.

Inuyasha growled in anger and got ready to beat up Koga.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha forze and gulped. Kagome caught him. Behind Kagome were Aelita and Jeremie.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in awhile!", Koga said, "Not since the final battle with Naraku!"

"Huh?", Kagome asked.

"We haven't even defeated Naraku yet!", Inuyasha shouted, "So quit messing with our heads!"

"Wait, Inuyasha. Maybe this Koga is from my era. As in he has been around longer than expected.", Kagome said.

"So he refused to die?! Great! So I have hear him howling for the rest of my life?!", Inuyasha snarked.

"You howl too, Mutt Face!", Koga pointed out, "I only stopped hear you howl for a few hundred years until recently!"

"Only if Odd was here to see this...", Jeremie snickered at the possible GOOD jokes that Odd could make out of this demonic canine fight.

"Who are those two?", Koga asked, "I would have never thought you would hang around human children by your own will. Maybe Kagome grew onto you like she did to me."

Kagome blushed heavily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Koga these are some of our new friends, Aelita and Jeremie.", Kagome said.

Aelita backed away from Koga as Koga reached out his hand to shake hands with her. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?", Koga asked.

Aelita hugged Jeremie for protection, causing Jeremie to blush.

"Aelita's kinda afraid of wolves. She frequently sees them in her nightmares from what she tells me.", Jeremie said.

"You have got to be kidding...", Koga said sweat dropping, "Relax kid! I ain't going to hurt you! I had to give that up after many of the demons were forced into hiding!"

Aelita felt a bit more relieved at the fact Koga wasn't going to hurt her, but was uneased by the hiding part.

"Forced into hiding?", Kagome asked.

"What are you talking about?", Inuyasha asked.

"Many demons have been persecuted and burned in the beginning and as of late, being captured by agents in the nineteen hundreds.", Koga said, "Many of the more human looking ones like me, Totosai, Shippo, and Sesshomaru have been lucky we haven't got caught yet. Luckily humans are too ignorant to even bother look at my tail. Some did and thought it was fake. Same with Shippo. As for Sesshomaru, he has been using his Mokomoko as a boa to make himself seem more human."

"I guess I can do a bit of hacking over the summer...", Jeremie said, "That is if me and Aelita are left alone."

"What are you two? Hacking buddies?", Koga asked, "You know that hacking is illegal!"

"Jeremie is able to hack into government files without leaving a trace. I can do a bit of my own hacking some times too.", Aelita said.

"Not bad... But still bad.", Koga said.

"Now you are confusing me Koga.", Inuyasha growled.

"Can it mutt!", Koga said as a claw appeared on his right hand, "You are seriously ticking me off!"

"Make me, mangy wolf!", Inuyasha said as he gripped Tessaiga, "I am so gonna kick your mangy, flea bitten-!"

"INUYASHA! KOGA! CUT IT OUT! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!", Kagome snapped, making both canine demons (half in Inuyasha's case) put their weapons away.

"Fine! A fist fight it is!", Koga said and punched Inuyasha in the gut.

Inuyasha returned the favor and scratched Koga's cheek. The violence of the fight continued as Inuyasha and Koga leaped, dashed, dodged, punched, kicked, you name it all over the place.

Jeremie and Aelita winced at some of the damages they delivered at each other.

"Jeremie, is that suppose to happen?", Aelita asked covering her eyes.

"No... That is not...", Jeremie said covering his eyes too from the gory scene.

Koga delivered an uppercut into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha kicked Koga in the rear. Koga punched Inuyasha in the cheek. Inuyasha clawed Koga's back. Koga nearly bit Inuyasha in the arm, but Inuyasha put Koga into a headlock. Koga broke free by kicking Inuyasha in between the legs. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he grabbed himself in pain. Koga then kicked Inuyasha in the rear and sent the poor guy flying into a tree.

Inuyasha growled in fury.

"WHY I OUGHTA!", Inuyasha sneered as Koga laughed.

"You might want to remove the splinters first before barking at me!", Koga said as he laughed.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT!", Kagome shouted.

"Aww! You had to spoil the most fun I had in centuries!", Koga mock whined.

"Do us a favor and leave! I don't need to have anymore issues here!", Inuyasha said.

"Fine, mutt face. I will see you around sooner or later!", Koga said and began leaping away, "And keep up the good work on taking care of Kagome."

"HUH?! Since when does he compliment me on taking care of you?", Inuyasha asked in pure confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Down to the Heart

.

Last time...

"WHY I OUGHTA!", Inuyasha sneered as Koga laughed.

"You might want to remove the splinters first before barking at me!", Koga said as he laughed.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT!", Kagome shouted.

"Aww! You had to spoil the most fun I had in centuries!", Koga mock whined.

"Do us a favor and leave! I don't need to have anymore issues here!", Inuyasha said.

"Fine, mutt face. I will see you around sooner or later!", Koga said and began leaping away, "And keep up the good work on taking care of Kagome."

"HUH?! Since when does he compliment me on taking care of you?", Inuyasha asked in pure confusion.

.

In the lab...

Jeremie watched the screens as lines upon lines of coding ran on the interface. Aelita and Kagome faced each other in a match of GO. However, Inuyasha STILL had his mind on the events that happened with Koga at the beginning of Summer Break.

'If Koga's still running around, then it's likely Sesshomaru still is around too.', Inuyasha thought.

At that moment, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi entered the lab.

"Welcome back campers!", Aelita said.

"Two weeks without us, not too long?", Ulrich asked as he held Yumi's hand.

"Did you miss me a little, ladies?", Odd asked.

Kagome giggled.

"It was different without you.", Kagome said, "Besides XANA has been quite. Kinda like the time after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru beaten Naraku, forcing him to hide at Mount Hakurei."

"Yes! Ever since XANA escaped from the supercomputer into the world wide web, I have had no news on him!", Jeremie said.

"No news is good news, right?", Ulrich asked.

"That's what you think. I trust XANA as far as I can throw him!", Jeremie said, "That is why I reprogrammed the Superscan. From now on, we'll know where XANA's hiding."

"At least XANA is easier to track that Naraku! I am ticked off at all of the false leads and puppets he sends us!", Inuyasha said.

"That's great Einstein!", Odd said, "And how will it help us?"

"Well... For example, trying to figure out what he's up to in the network.", Jeremie said.

"Cool. That means you can send us in after him!", Ulrich said.

"That's the goal. But it isn't easy to get you guys into the network. We also have to know how XANA plans to use it first.", Jeremie said and launched the the improved Super Scan, "And go!"

The Super Scan ran and began scanning every inch of the globe that had some form of connection to the network. Jeremie cheered at the fact his Super Scan worked.

"That's great in all, but we have to go get our schedules.", Odd said with his hands on his hips.

At that moment, Kagome picked up all of the GO pieces as Aelita got up and headed to the elevator with Jeremie and Inuyasha. Odd followed behind them. Yumi pecked Ulrich on the cheek, making him blush beet red.

"I will never wash that cheek again...", Ulrich said as Yumi headed to the elevator.

"You will have to at some point or she will never kiss it again!", Odd teased making some of the other Lyoko Warriors snicker.

"Shut up, Odd!", Ulrich said, snapping out of his kiss induced daze.

"The come on! We are waiting for the future Mr. Ishiyama or something like that! However the Japanese figure out their surnames after marriage!", Odd said.

Ulrich shook his head, Odd hasn't changed at all. He headed into the elevator. Jeremie pressed the up button on the elevator panel, closing the doors and making the elevator rise.

Later at Kadic...

"So still haven't washed that cheek yet? It will get dirty if you don't!", Odd teased once more.

"I thought I told you to shut up about that!", Ulrich said.

"Maybe if you clean that cheek, maybe Yumi will marry you!", Odd said.

"Yeah...", Ulrich said thinking about it then switched to a more sarcastic tone, "And I will ask you you to be my best man!"

"I was thinking more on the lines of the DJ.", Odd said not catching wind of the sarcasm that time.

"Wow no classes on Saturday! That means on Friday night-", Sissi said as she walked out of the administrator's building.

"We will go to the movies?", Herve asked.

"No! I will go to the movies!", Sissi snapped then turned to Ulrich, "Hi Ulrich dear, you know we are in the same classes again this year! Cool huh?"

"Yeah cool...", Ulrich said, not wanting anything to do with Sissi.

"If 'cool' means 'our worst nightmare ever', then you're right, being in the same class is really cool.", Odd said and began laughing.

"Have yourself a good laugh Odd, enjoy it! Get it out of your system because in a few seconds you're going to be crying!", Sissi said then KISSED Odd.

Odd repulsed as Sissi walked away.

"Ewww! Did you just see that?!", Odd said in disgust as Jeremie, Yumi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Aelita came up, "Hey, why so sad?"

"You're not in the same class as we are...", Jeremie said.

"I'm not?!", Odd asked.

Aelita shook her in sadness.

"I guess some teachers rather deal with you at a different time.", Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA! THAT ISN'T VERY NICE!", Kagome snapped.

Odd then started walking away.

"Where are you going, Odd?", Jeremie asked.

"To go all out!", Odd said and continued heading for where ever he was going.

Jeremie, Aelita, Inuyasha, and Kagome left to go who knows where. In Inuyasha's case, most likely to go sniff around.

Yumi faced Ulrich.

"So Ulrich, I want to ask you something.", Yumi said.

"What is it. I am all ears.", Ulrich said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to-", Yumi started.

"Hey Yumi! It's really great to see you again. Did you have a good vacation?", William said, rearing in.

Ulrich glared at William.

"I did. I was kinda in the middle of Ulrich a question.", Yumi said.

"Oh. Guess I timed it badly, huh?", William said, "I guess I will see you around."

William walked away, secretly give Ulrich a small, unnoticeable glare.

"So what were you going to ask?", Ulrich asked.

"Want to come to the movies with me Friday night?", Yumi asked.

"Sure.", Ulrich said, "But if we happen to run into Sissi, wanna see how loud we can make her scream?"

Yumi snickered.

"Okay. I see what you are looking for.", Yumi said and ruffled Ulrich's hair, "I will talk to you later."

Yumi walked away, leaving behind a slightly embarrassed Ulrich.

In the administrator's building...

Odd was a bit theatrical as he came up to the secretary, Ms. Weber. By a bit, we mean a lot in Odd's case. This had gone on for a few minutes. That's when odd's really dramatical side came in.

"Nicole! Please! It is a matter of life or death!", Odd pleaded in an over the top dramatical way.

"I'm sorry, Odd. Mr Delmas is not seeing any students this morning.", Ms. Weber said, shaking her head 'no'.

"I'm not here as a student, I'm... Here as a friend!", Odd said.

"A friend?", Ms. Weber asked.

"Uh, yes! I mean as a friend of Sissi's!", Odd said.

After a few beats of silence, Ms. Weber turned and picked up the phone.

"Sir? Odd Della Robbia insists on seeing you.", Ms. Weber said.

Odd smiled in victory.

In the cafeteria...

Ulrich, Yumi, Kagome, Jeremie, Inuyasha, and Aelita sat in their usual spot, eating their lunch.

"Jim wants to start up a basketball team this year... It seems he was a professional player!", Ulrich said.

"But he would rather not talk about it!", Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi filled in, making everyone laugh.

"Wonder what caused him to start saying that!", Inuyasha said, thinking about the possibilities.

"Oh let's say he tried sharing his I quote 'attacked by a vicious beaver'!", Yumi said laughing her head off at that memory.

That brought back the same memory to Ulrich, who doubled over laughing.

"Then he said that its teeth were going for his neck, but then he had to save himself with his Raging Hand of Lei Fu Chang!", Ulrich said between laughs.

"Ulrich, here, told him that he would have better off not talking about it!", Yumi said.

That had everyone laughing, even Inuyasha of ALL people.

"He almost got beaten up by a BEAVER?! That's really pathetic!", Inuyasha laughed, trying to sound gruff but was failing with all of the uncontrollable laughter, "Even SHIPPO can beat up a beaver!"

"I never knew that regular beavers could get that way!", Kagome giggled.

"Hello!"

It was Hiroki and a brown haired kid. Yumi glared at Hiroki.

"What do you want?", Yumi asked.

"You to introduce me to your friends!", Hiroki said with a big smile.

"No!", Yumi said.

"Clam down, sis! I just want you to meet my new friend Johnny!", Hiroki said gesturing to his new friend.

Yumi looked at Johnny, but paid no attention to him directly.

"You maybe in Kadic now, Hiroki, but that doesn't mean you can follow me around all the time, okay bro?", Yumi asked.

"Be nice, or I'll rat on you when you come home late!", Hiroki countered as he walked away with Johnny.

"Your sister is really gorgeous!", Johnny said.

"Are you out of your mind!? She's dating Ulrich!", Hiroki said.

"What a dork!", Yumi said in frustration.

At that moment, Jeremie pulled out his laptop and began checking on the updated Superscan as the others moved on to their dessert. Inuyasha found his dessert way too sweet and chucked it into the garbage. If Odd was there at that moment, he would be horrified. When the dessert landed in the garbage, some of the dessert sprayed out and landed on Sissi's head.

"AAAAAH! MY HAIR!", Sissi screamed and wiped the dessert out of her hair, "WHO THREW THAT?!"

In the principal's office...

"So it seems my Elisabeth has a problem?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"Well sir, when she found out that we weren't in the same class this year, she just flipped!", Odd said, hoping he could get Mr. Delmas to change his schedule.

"I see...", Mr. Delmas mused, "I suppose I'll have to try reasoning with her. There's not much else I can do about it."

"Sorry that I have to contradict you, Mr. Delmas! You just have to simply put me and Sissi in the same class, and presto, it's fixed!", Odd said.

"It is too complicated to change the composition of classes! And in addition, Mr Morales was quite clear when he requested that Stern, Belpois and you be separated.", Mr. Delmas said.

"Jim?! But why?!", Odd asked in shock.

"I have no idea, why not ask him?", Mr. Delmas asked.

Back in the lunch room...

After a few minutes of watching the Superscan's progress, the Superscan picked something up. XANA was in the United States.

"Awesome! The superscan has localized Xana!", Jeremie cheered as he closed the laptop and picked up his stuff, "I am going to the factory to find out more of what XANA's up to in the United States."

"I am coming with you!", Aelita said and followed Jeremie out of the cafeteria.

"So what-", Yumi began.

"Ulrich!", Sissi sang out as she ran over.

Ulrich groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Ulrich dear, do you want to come to the movies with me Friday night?", Sissi asked.

Ulrich looked at Yumi. Yumi knew that this was the opportunity they were waiting for to see how loud they could make Sissi scream.

"Oh I'll be there alright... Maybe with a little surprise that will make you squeal...", Ulrich said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Sissi grinned ear to ear, not catching a whiff of the mischievousness that surrounded Ulrich and yumi at that moment.

"I knew you would eventually want to hang out with the me, the most beautiful girl in the school.", Sissi said.

"Don't get your hopes too high. They may crash down even harder.", Yumi said with a slight snicker.

"Who asked you?", Sissi asked with slight annoyance.

"Are you kidding me? I have seen demons prettier than you!", Inuyasha said, making Sissi fume.

"Watch it you albino half wit! I will make you cry if you say another word!", Sissi said.

"Oh yeah? I don't cry and never will!", Inuyasha said, knowing he has cried at least a few times, but those times were special circumstances, "I suggest you watch it before I get seriously ticked off!"

Those words made Sissi even madder. She then pulled what she pulled on Odd earlier, she kissed Inuyasha. She was NOT expecting something out of it though. One, Kagome's obvious jealousy. And two, kissing Inuyasha was like kissing a dog! She repulsed and began spitting and wiping her tongue.

"GROSS! YOU TASTE LIKE A MUTT!", Sissi squealed in disgust, "NOW I HAVE GO USE MOUTHWASH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!", Inuyasha hollered, "AND WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!"

Everyone at the table began laughing as Inuyasha showed both anger and confusing on what had just happened. Kagome was relieved that Inuyasha didn't go running off for more from Sissi.

At Jim's room...

Odd knocked on the door to Jim's dorm. He realizes the door was not closed all the way as it opened.

"Jim? Can I come in?", Odd asked.

Odd entered the room to find it empty. He sighed. Something then caught the blonde and purple haired boy's interest. A photo on a stack of magazines. The picture had Jim in disco attire.

"Hm... Pretty funky there, Jim!", Odd mused.

Odd then grinned mischievously as he got an idea. One that would work in getting Jim to change his schedule.

In the lab...

Jeremie put on the headset as he looked at the monitors. Aelita watched as Jeremie typed.

"Is there something wrong Jeremie?", Aelita asked.

"We've got company. XANA has sent a ton of monsters to Sector Five.", Jeremie said.

"He's probably mad that we found him.", Aelita said.

"It could be. But what is XANA planning with all of those monsters?", Jeremie asked.

"I will go to the Scanner Room.", Aelita said and went for the scanners.

"I'll warn the others.", Jeremie said as he pulled up Ulrich's phone on the interface.

In the cafeteria...

Ulrich's cell phone rang. It was Jeremie. Ulrich quickly answered it.

"Jeremie? Okay. Fantastic, that's great! Ah, no, we're on our way!", Ulrich said and hung up, "Jeremie needs us, XANA has made his move."

Everyone nodded and left the cafeteria.

In Jeremie and Inuyasha's room...

Odd was using Jeremie's computer as he searched for something on Youtube.

"Jim Morales, disco film, enter!", odd said as he inputted the information and immediately found the video, "Haha! Bingo! Hahaha!"

The video was hilarious! Jim was doing ridiculous dance moves as colors flashed randomly. The music sounded like it was done for a comedy film.

"Paco: The King of Disco! Now I see why you'd rather not talk about it, Mr. Morales! Our gum teacher really worked the dance floor!", Odd laughed as he burned the video onto a blank CD with one of Jeremie's programs.

That moment, Odd's cell phone rang.

"Yeah... I will be right there, Enstein.", Odd said and hung up as he grabbed the finished CD.

Odd dashed out of the room with the CD. He ended up running into Jim.

"Oh, Jim. Just the man I wanted to see!", Odd said with a smile.

"Oh really? About what?", Jim asked sounding a bit suspicious of Odd's intentions.

"Disco!", Odd said.

"Oh, I was good at that back in the old days.", Jim said.

"Oh, groovy! I guess you'd know all about the film: Paco: The King of Disco!", Odd said as his grin became more like a Cheshire grin.

Jim began sweating.

"Uh... Uh, no! Never heard of it!", Jim said trying to cover it up.

"Oh no? It's a fantastic film! I was going to submit it to Gustave Chardin for his film club!", Odd said as the Cheshire grin became more noticeable.

"Uhh... I'm not sure that dud is worth showing at a film club!", Jim said.

"Oh! So then you have seen it, Jim?", Odd asked, knowing he was starting to get somewhere.

'I got him right where I want him! Hee hee hee hee!', Odd thought.

"Uh... Yeah! No! I mean I-I'd rather not talk about it!", Jim said frantically.

"Sure, no problem. You know, I got really interested in the film club because... I'm pretty lonesome now that all my friends are in a different class, if you get what I'm driving at!", Odd said as he waved the CD in Jim's face and gave him a wink of an eye.

"GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW, DELLA ROBBIA!", Jim shouted and lunged for the CD.

Odd just laughed as he dodged Jim with ease and slipped the CD into his pocket. He had to thank all of the fighting on Lyoko and being short for that. He dashed right out of the hallway through the double doors with Jim hot on his trail. He eventually lost Jim and ran crazily down the stairs.

Once outside, Odd ran into the forest. He looked back occasionally incase Jim managed to find him or if there where any followers. He then crawled into the sewer and began heading to the factory on his skateboard.

By that time, Jim was outside and couldn't see Odd anywhere. He groaned in frustration. Odd had given him the slip... AGAIN!

Later in the lab...

"Hey you guys. Aelita is already on Lyoko. Ready to go?", Jeremie said.

Everyone nodded and went to the Scanner room. Ulrich, Yumi, and Kagome were first up in the Scanners. Then Inuyasha and Aelita entered the Scanners.

A few moments later, Odd entered the lab, breathing as if he had just ran a marathon.

"There you are! About time! I will tell the others to wait for you.", Jeremie said.

Odd dashed into the Scanner room and then entered a Scanner.

"Transfer Odd... Scanner Odd... Virtualization! ", Jeremie said and hit the enter key.

In the Ice Sector...

"Now that I really look at it Kagome, can't you take it off?!", Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome's.

"THIS again?! You never change, do you?!", Kagome shouted.

"I don't even want to ask...", Yumi said.

"Same here.", Ulrich said.

Suddenly, Odd materialized near Inuyasha, Aelita, Kagome, Ulrich, and Yumi. Odd saw that Yumi and Aelita were on the Overwing while Ulrich and Kagome were on the Overbike. Inuyasha stood there, looking very impatient.

"So now you get here!", Inuyasha said.

"We are ready to go!", Yumi said.

"What were you doing?", Ulrich asked, "You left us with the arguing couple!"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a bit at that comment.

"I found a way to get back in your class!", Odd said.

"How?", Kagome asked.

"It's easy! I decided to blackmail Jim!", Odd said as if it were the most genius idea in the world.

"Blackmail Jim? But with what?", Aelita asked.

"I know a secret he's rather not talk about... And that he doesn't want anyone else to talk about either!", Odd said mischievously.

"You know what? I think blackmail's really lame!", Ulrich said.

"Whoa! Since when did you get so high and mighty? The end justifies the means, doesn't it?", Odd asked.

"NO!", Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Kagome, and Inuyasha yelled.

"If you remember correctly, I have been blackmailed by Sissi before!", Ulrich reminded Odd.

"Thanks for the support guys!", Odd said sarcastically.

"Let's just get moving already!", Inuyasha said impatiently.

Everyone agreed and began heading to the edge of the sector. Inuyasha tried to fly and found that he couldn't.

"Is there something wrong?", Yumi asked as she slowed down with the others.

"Yeah! Why the heck can't I fly anymore?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Hmmm... Maybe when you went Full Demon when we were searching for Aelita's fragment, the secondary coding of your digital incarnation deleted it. I am not sure why it didn't reset like the rest of the deleted coding.", Jeremie said.

"Great! What's that suppose to mean?!", Inuyasha asked in irritation.

"It means, the longer you are like that or the more times it gets trigger on Lyoko, the more of your primary code is deleted. If all of it gets deleted, you will will be unable to return to Earth, disappear, or worse both.", Jeremie said, "I will try to find a way to fix the deletion problem, in the mean time, be careful!"

Inuyasha paled. That wasn't good, the outcome on Lyoko was way worse than it was on Earth. To Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie, this was like the time the Scyphozoa stole Yumi's DNA code but with much worse results added on.

"Since you can't fly anymore, you can ride with me!", Odd said with a smile, not helping the situation at all.

Inuyasha got on to the Overboard with Odd, pouting a bit with the loss of his own ability to fly. Everyone began once more heading for the edge of the sector. They got there in no time due to the lack of monsters.

"Get into position, I am entering the code. SCIPIO.", Jeremie said.

The transport orb appeared, split in half, picked up the Lyoko Warriors, closed up, and began zooming towards the center of Lyoko. It went full speed through the binary data banks, the Celestial Dome, the lift, the Carthage, all before finally landing in the arena. It split in half once more, letting it's passengers off before racing away.

The arena wall spun around them as Odd gave his usually 'I'm gonna barf' face.

"So where are the monsters?", Ulrich asked.

Odd finally recovered from the sick feeling at that moment.

"Let's see. They are below your feet, in a room we haven't been to before.", Jeremie said.

"Why are they all there?", Aelita asked as Odd looked at the ground.

"I am not sure. Go down to that room and find out.", Jeremie said.

"Is there anyway down there through here?", Ulrich asked.

"No. The access point is in the Celestial Dome.", Jeremie said.

"Can't we just blow up the floor?!", Inuyasha asked and waved his Tessaiga around and almost hit Yumi.

"Watch where you are pointing that!", Yumi said.

Kagome face palmed. Inuyasha was so stupid sometimes.

"That would be a bad idea... If did blow up the floor, you may accidentally fall into the edge of the sector and get lost forever.", Jeremie said.

"So much for the easy way there!", Inuyasha said getting frustrated.

"Let's just get moving, the wall is opening up.", Aelita said.

The wall slowed down to a stop and the Lyoko Warriors left the arena through the opening.

"Don't forget to find the key and stop the countdown! You only have a few minutes to do so!", Jeremie reminded.

They all stopped at a ledge. They saw a huge chasm with five large pillars jutting up from said chasm. Odd scanned the room with his eyes. He spotted their target.

"Key in sight!", Odd said as he pointed at it.

The key was on the other side of the room. Odd leaped forward and almost missed the nearest pillar. He grabbed the edge with his paws and recovered from the near miss.

"I thought I had my A game going!", Odd said.

Everyone else caught up with Odd and were a bit more nimble on their leaps.

"Let me do it.", Aelita said and with quick reflexes, made it to the other side of the room and hit the key just in time, "Zero."

They could hear Jeremie sigh in relief from the other end.

"Well done Aelita!", Jeremie said.

Aelita smiled at Odd and gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly, the room began to reconfigure. The pillars began to sink and rise. The pillar the Aelita was on began to sink.

"I think you guys should get here quickly.", Aelita said.

Everyone quickly leaped on to the sinking pillar as their pillar rised. Odd was the last one to leap towards the sinking pillar. He missed the pillar.

"ODD!", Yumi yelled.

Kagome rushed to the edge and found Odd dangling on the edge.

"Take my hand! Quick!", Kagome said.

Odd grabbed Kagome's hand and Kagome pulled him up on the pillar.

"Looks like you've got your Z game going today!", Ulrich chuckled.

"Lay off, will you? I don't see you asking Yumi to marry you yet!", Odd said with the last part sounding more like teasing.

"Lay off, will you?", Ulrich mimicked.

The pillar suddenly comes to their destination and they jump off. They see a blue light and run towards it into the Lift Room.

"Jeremie, we are at the elevator.", Yumi said.

"That's good. Looks like XANA sent more monsters into that room. I have a bad feeling about this.", Jeremie said.

The elevator arrived and they all jumped on.

"I LOVE THIS ELEVATOR!", Odd shouted, "IT'S BETTER THAN A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE!"

Inuyasha covered his ears and glared at Odd. Eventually the elevator stopped at their destination. They made it to the Celestial Dome.

"We are at the Celestial Dome now, Jeremie. Where now?", Ulrich asked.

"The entrance to the chamber is at the south pole of the Celestial Dome.", Jeremie said.

"Can you bring up our vehicles?", Yumi asked.

The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike materialized.

"Hey, maybe that's the place where XANA has his annual monster's ball!", Odd said, "Because up till now, we haven't seen them."

"Hey look!", Ulrich said pointing his sword at the outer rim.

"How about that?", Odd asked.

Two Mantas hatched from the outer rim. Odd and Ulrich aimed at the same one and destroyed it.

"Bullseye! I found my A game!", Odd shouted.

"Get real man, that was me who got him!", Ulrich said.

"No time for competing with each other! Get a move on!", Jeremie reminded.

Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing, Odd and Inuyasha on the Overboard, and Ulrich and Kagome on the Overbike. They begin heading to the south pole. They weren't counting on the remaining Manta being hot on their trail trying to shot them.

Yumi pulled out her fan and blocked the incoming blast.

"Hang on, Aelita!", Yumi said as continued to block the lasers.

"There's the entrance!", Ulrich said.

Kagome was a bit startled by the entrance's constant opening and closing. Yumi managed to get the Overwing inside. However, Ulrich and Odd were still dealing with the Manta. Kagome and Inuyasha would have to wait a little longer before entering.

"What are you guys doing?! Aelita and Yumi are already inside!", Jeremie said.

"Yeah, we know that. If Odd didn't have his X-Y-Z-Game going, we'd be there by now!", Ulrich said.

"If the monster would stop for a minute!", Odd said aiming at the offending Manta.

"Will you two cut it out?", Kagome snapped.

Odd tried shooting but only got a click, signifying his gauntlets were empty.

"Oh now you run out! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!", Inuyasha said, getting ticked off.

"Uhhhh...", Odd said, about to ask for more arrows.

"I get the picture. I am reloading your arrows.", Jeremie said.

Odd then started flying near the Manta and jumped on it's back.

"Alright ugly, now we're gonna see what you're made of!", Odd said.

Odd clawed at the Manta's back a bit, surprising the Manta. This allowed Odd to control the Manta and RIDE it. Odd shouted in joy as he went joy riding on the Manta.

Inuyasha wobbled a bit on the Overboard, now that he was the one controlling it.

"YOU ******* SCOUNDREL!", Inuyasha yelled.

"ODD! GO BACK AND HELP INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted.

"NUTCASE!", Ulrich yelled once he saw Odd joy riding the Manta, leaving Inuyasha to figure out how to fly the Overboard.

Odd flew the Manta into the entrance. Ulrich saw Inuyasha struggling to getting the Overboard to move and ended up making it go backwards at full speed and go in crazy loops and spins.

"HOW DOES HE WORK THIS DARN THING!?", Inuyasha yelled as he held on for dear life.

In the lab...

Jeremie face palmed. This was not what he had in mind...

"You have a full set of arrows now, Odd...", Jeremie said, not very amused at what Odd let happen.

'You could have helped him out!', Jeremie thought.

In Sector Five...

"Oh brother...", Ulrich said.

Kagome shook her head.

"Let's go get him...", Kagome said.

Ulrich drove the Overbike towards the out of control Overboard. He let the Overboard take impact into the Overbike, effectively stopping it. Inuyasha looked like a shaken up/startled puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. Kagome giggled at the look on Inuyasha's face, making Inuyasha blush and whimper like a dog in embarrassment.

"Kagome, do you think you can use the Overbike?", Ulrich asked.

"I watched you use it, so I think I can.", Kagome said.

"Inuyasha get on with Kagome, it will save whatever dignity you have left.", Ulrich said.

Ulrich got on the Overboard as Inuyasha got behind Kagome on the Overbike. Kagome blushed a bit as Inuyasha sat behind her. Kagome was a bit slow on the Overbike but it was better than how Inuyasha was doing on the Overboard. Ulrich was a bit shaky on the Overboard, but it was like using his skateboard, so he got the hang of it quickly. They finally entered the entrance. There they saw Aelita, Yumi, and Odd. The Manta Odd was riding was nowhere in sight.

"There you guys are!", Odd said.

"Sorry guys but we had to clean up Odd's mess. Inuyasha here was unable use the Overboard properly and ended up going at full speed in reverse!", Ulrich said.

Odd began laughing at the mental image.

"Not funny, Odd! We told you to go help him but you were too busy joy riding a monster!", Kagome said, "Inuyasha was scaring himself to death while riding it! If it weren't for us he would of crashed into the outer rim and we would have lost him forever!"

"I wasn't scaring myself to death!", Inuyasha said.

"Yeah you were. We saw your tail hiding between your legs and that scared puppy look on your face.", Ulrich said.

Odd's face fell at those words.

"Sorry guys...", Odd said, "I guess I got a bit carried away."

"It's okay, just make sure you don't pull it on us again.", Kagome said.

"Hello! We are ready to go!", Yumi said.

"Oh right. Let's go!", Ulrich said.

Yumi hit the mechanism, making the ceiling open up and creating stairs. Everyone began running up the stairs into the new room.

"Do you see the monsters? What are they up to?", Jeremie asked.

Everyone looked up to see several Mantas circling what looked like an orb inside two clear cubes. They fired at the strange object constantly. On the platforms surrounding the orb, there were Creepers who were also shooting at the orb.

"They're firing at some sort of blue ball!", Ulrich said.

"Looks likes someone has a problem with balls!", Inuyasha said, making Odd snicker a bit.

"Real mature guys!", Kagome said sarcastically, not amused by the crude humor.

"I wasn't even joking!", Inuyasha snapped then pointed at Odd, "He's the one you should be callin' immature!"

"Sit boy!", Kagome said out of habit.

Nothing happened. Inuyasha smirked.

"Nice try! HA!", Inuyasha boasted.

"Guys! If XANA's monsters are attacking that blue orb, then it's something important for us!", Jeremie said, stopping the squabbling effectively.

"Ok, then it's down with the Creepers!", Odd said and began to aim.

"I will try to find out more about that orb!", Jeremie said.

The Creepers spotted them and begun to fire. Yumi pulled out her fans and Kagome pulled out her bow.

"HIT THE MARK!", Kagome shouted unleashing a Sacred Arrow.

"We'll handle these ones! Get going!", Yumi said and threw her fans at the Creepers.

Yumi and Kagome were shot several times in succession to the point they were devirtualized.

"YUMI!", Ulrich shouted.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted, "SCOUNDRELS!"

Inuyasha went running towards the offending Creepers in anger.

"Forget it! Concentrate on our monster friends!", Odd said, "This isn't just an A game, it's an A+ game!"

Odd suddenly got devirtualized by a very powerful laser.

"Bye bye!", Odd said before completely devirtualizing.

Inuyasha finished off the last Creeper that devirtualized Kagome.

"That better teach you something, XANA!", Inuyasha sneered and went running back to Aelita and Ulrich, however, he ended up getting devirtualized before he could make it.

"DANG IT ALL TO HECK!", Inuyasha gripped as he devirtualized.

Ulrich deflected a few shots that were aimed at Aelita. A Manta then missed Ulrich, giving Ulrich and opening. Ulrich sliced the Manta right on the Eye of XANA, effectively destroying it.

"Whatever you do, you've got to stop the Creepers and Mantas from destroying the sphere!", Jeremie said.

"Why?", Ulrich asked.

"Because that is the heart of Lyoko! The direct access to all the core programs of the virtual world! If the monsters destroy it, it's game over for good for Lyoko!", Jeremie said, "Hurry! The sphere has only two protective barriers and the first has just fallen!"

Ulrich sighed. Aelita and Ulrich begin their dash up the stairs once more. Four Creepers crawled out and began shooting at them. Ulrich deflected the lasers with his katana. A Creeper then shot Ulrich in the shoulder, making him lose his balance. Another Creeper took advantage of the situation and shoot at him. Ulrich was then devirtualized.

In the lab...

Everyone but Jeremie looked on in horror as Ulrich was devirtualized.

"Aelita, it's your turn now.", Jeremie said.

"Her turn for what? She can't do anything!", Odd said.

"Just watch.", Jeremie said.

Everyone watched closely, waiting for something to happen. That's when they saw something happen.

"What the heck was that?", Inuyasha asked.

"Aelita developed some new powers during the vacation! She's perfectly capable of fighting like you can!", Jeremie said.

"And you didn't tell us?!", Inuyasha asked slightly irritated, "Me and Kagome were stuck here all summer!"

"Me and Aelita wanted to keep it a surprise.", Jeremie said with a smile.

"Jeremie! Look at that!", Yumi said.

"Is it just me or has she-?!", Kagome asked.

"Oh no! She's been devirtualized!", Jeremie said in horror.

"Are you saying that...", Odd said.

"That's right... Dah... I can't believe it!", Jeremie stammered as he cradled his head.

Suddenly, something else popped up. It surprised Jeremie.

"What's going on?", Jeremie asked and then rushed out of the old dentist chair and for the elevator, "Come quickly!"

A short time later in the Scanner Room...

Everyone watched the active Scanner with their breaths held. The Scanner opened and Aelita fell out of it. Jeremie caught her quickly. Aelita was a bit dazed, but alright.

"Hey, you realize you almost gave me a heart attack?!", Jeremie asked.

Aelita jumped up and hugged Jeremie.

"Would someone tell me what happened?", Ulrich asked.

"Well it seems that even if Aelita loses all her life points she won't disappear forever!", Odd said.

"I thought you said she would disappear forever not come back like we do!", Inuyasha said slightly annoyed.

"Watch your words, Inuyasha, it's bad enough your swear puts sailors to shame!", Kagome snapped.

"She won't? How come?", Ulrich asked.

"Of course! I was too dumb to think of it before. Ever since you recovered your human memory, you're exactly the same as us! We don't need Code Earth anymore to bring you in!", Jeremie said.

"That'll really help now that XANA is determined to destroy Lyoko to keep us from finding him on the net.", Aelita said.

"That's great, Aelita. You're a full fledged Lyoko Warrior from now on!", Yumi said.

Later in Odd and Ulrich's room...

"So what's the new scoop in your relationship?", Odd asked.

"Oh right! I am gonna need you to come with me and Yumi Friday night to the movies. Bring a video camera.", Ulrich said.

"Okay, um why?", Odd asked.

"You'll see!", Ulrich said as he chuckled darkly, "You just might actually have something for your next film or something."

"I hate to rain on your parade, but I don't do plagiarism!", Odd said.

"Relax. You're not going to be filming the movie.", Ulrich said.

"Oh that's a relief!", odd said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?", Ulrich asked.

"To go see Jim.", Odd said.

"Be careful. You know how he can get!", Ulrich warned.

At Jim's room...

Odd knocked on the door, and Jim answered it. Jim was not looking amused at all.

"Hey, if you're here to blackmail me, you'd better think again! Anyone who thinks they can pull the wool over my eyes is in for a surprise!", Jim said.

"Here. Blackmail isn't really my thing. I'm very sorry, Jim.", Odd said and handed Jim the CD that contained the video 'Paco: The King of Disco'.

"Odd? Do you mean you did it just to be with your pals?", Jim asked.

"Well... Boarding school is tough enough, but without your friends...", Odd said.

"I will see what I can do.", Jim said.

"You really mean it? This is great! Thank you!", Odd said happily.

"Well, after all I was young once too!", Jim said.

"No kidding! I wonder what you were like!", Odd said.

"I had blond, curly hair and.. Um... Uh... And I would rather not talk about it.", Jim said and closed the door, leaving Odd snickering in the hallway.

Friday night at the movies...

"Ready?", Ulrich whispered.

"Ready.", Yumi whispered.

"Got the film rolling, Odd?", Ulrich whispered.

"Yup! And I made sure it had really great quality too!", Odd said from his hiding spot, which was behind a plant.

"Here comes Sissi!", Yumi said.

As soon as Sissi spotted Ulrich, she screamed in horror. Ulrich was KISSING Yumi on the lips.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!", Sissi screamed as she ran away.

Once Sissi left, Ulrich and Yumi stopped kissing and Odd stepped out for behind the plant.

"And done! Now I see why you needed me to film here tonight!", Odd said laughing as he stopped the recording.

That's when Ulrich and Yumi joined in the laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Terrible Fate! Four Sectors Remain!

.

 _Last time..._

 _"Ready?", Ulrich whispered._

 _"Ready.", Yumi whispered._

 _"Got the film rolling, Odd?", Ulrich whispered._

 _"Yup! And I made sure it had really great quality too!", Odd said from his hiding spot, which was behind a plant._

 _"Here comes Sissi!", Yumi said._

 _As soon as Sissi spotted Ulrich, she screamed in horror. Ulrich was KISSING Yumi on the lips._

 _"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!", Sissi screamed as she ran away._

 _Once Sissi left, Ulrich and Yumi stopped kissing and Odd stepped out for behind the plant._

 _"And done! Now I see why you needed me to film here tonight!", Odd said laughing as he stopped the recording._

 _That's when Ulrich and Yumi joined in the laughter._

.

In Odd and Ulrich's room...

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

"ODD! Turn off that stupid alarm clock!", Ulrich shouted from under the pillow, trying to sleep in.

Ulrich got up to see that Odd was nowhere in sight.

In the administrator's building...

"Here are the photocopies you wanted, Odd. You needed thirty two, right?", Ms. Weber said.

"That's right. Thank you!", Odd said as he took the photocopies and left.

In Jeremie and Inuyasha's room...

Inuyasha was snoring away on the floor as always. He woke up to hearing the door open.

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked and quickly wiped away a snot bubble.

Inuyasha looked up to see Ulrich in the room.

"Well that's one less to wake up.", Ulrich said.

"Whatever...", Inuyasha said.

Ulrich walked over to Jeremie, who was sleeping on his computer desk.

"Wake up Enstein.", Ulrich said giving Jeremie a light nudge.

Jeremie didn't wake up.

"Jeremie! Odd and Aelita are going out with each other!", Ulrich said with a smile.

"WHAT!?", Jeremie yelled as he shot up in shock.

Jeremie's glasses almost went flying off his face. Inuyasha burst out laughing at the stupefied look on Jeremie's face. Jeremie was now fully awake thanks to that one sentence.

"Oh, it's you, Ulrich... Awful joke! Anyway, what's the time?", Jeremie said.

"What's the story, you've given up sleeping in a bed or what?", Ulrich asked with a slight chuckle.

"He was speeding all night doing the usual.", Inuyasha said.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow a bit. What Inuyasha said was a bit unclear.

"By usual, did Jeremie forget that Aelita has her memories back?", Ulrich asked.

Jeremie face palmed.

"No! I didn't forget that! I was trying to find a way to send you into the internet so you can track Xana!", Jeremie said.

"Oh. Did you find anything?", Ulrich said.

"No...", Jeremie said as he got up and left the room.

A few moments later in the boy's bathroom...

Jeremie splashed water in his face. He was obviously still tired. He had dark insomnia rings around his eyes. He splashed more water in his face as the door opened.

"Look at yourself. They're not voting for zombie of the year, but for their student rep!", Ulrich said trying to crack a joke.

"It's not about how you look, it's all about what you have to say!", Jeremie said.

"At least you're optimistic, can't hurt, I guess... Anyway, you've got one thing going for you: you're up against the lamest candidate in the galaxy.", Ulrich said, "Herve."

Later in Mr. Fumet's classroom...

"Take a copy of my platform!", Odd said as he handed out the photocopies.

Aelita and Kagome were helping out by passing the photocopies out as well. Jeremie took one from Kagome and looked at it.

"Platform? What for?", Jeremie asked.

"My platform! You're looking at the next Student Rep!", Odd said.

"You're running, Odd?! W-Why didn't you say anything?!", Jeremie asked in surprise.

"Because surprise is the secret weapon of my election campaign!", Odd said.

"And the second weapon is poetry! 'If you all want to have your say, why not give the nod, to good old Odd!' ", Aelita said.

"I like lines that rhyme with Odd.". Odd said making Kagome giggle a bit.

"Kagome! What are you doing?", Inuyasha said coming up.

"Helping Odd run for Student Rep.", Kagome said.

"Student Rep?", Inuyasha asked.

"Basically it's a position given to one of the students by voting. That one student represents all of the students and can help the teachers in making final decisions.", Kagome said.

"Shouldn't someone more serious be running?", Inuyasha asked.

"Hey I can be serious!", Odd said.

On the bus with Yumi...

"I'm warning you. If anyone tries to pull anything, you can join that smart alek William Dunbar in detention!", Jim said.

Yumi yawned in boredom.

"Thank you, Jim, I think you made yourself clear.", Ms. Hertz said.

"Roger, Suzanne! Uh... I'm sorry, I mean, Ms Hertz...", Jim said making Ms. Hertz giggle a bit.

"It's fine.", Ms. Herts said and turned her attention to the class on the bus, "Let's not forget what we're looking for. The purpose of our field trip today is to witness the early effects of pollution of our ecosystem, and especially in the forests. Effects that someday mean the end of our forests and all animal and plant life, of course."

"Uh... Are you saying that there won't be any more cute bunny rabbits, or little birds, or trees, or mushrooms, they'll all disappear?... Wow, I love that perfume!", Jim said making the students laugh a bit.

'Note to self: Add this field trip to the list of things I'd rather not talk about...', Jim thought as he heard the laughter and blushed a bit.

In Mr. Fumet's classroom...

"And so I ask you: Why should good students represent the bad? Why not let a near-dropout, like me, speak for all the other near-dropouts?", Odd asked effectively grasping the attention of majority of the C-F average students.

In the background, Jeremie was a bit nervous. Herve turned his attention to Jeremie.

"You're not smiling, Jeremie, how come?", Herve asked.

"Because I don't want to look as dorky as you, Herve, ok?", Jeremie said.

"What do Belpois and Pichon know about our problems, huh? They always get A's and B's, right? They don't know the fear of getting left back! They're not capable of defending our cause!", Odd said, speaking like a true public speaker.

'I never heard anyone speak like this before, other than Kagome.', Inuyasha thought.

"Bravo, good point, Odd! Ok near-dropouts, it's time for all of us to take a stand!", Ulrich said, supporting Odd.

'What do I do? I know I used to be a B average until my fifteenth birthday. I have only managed to become a C average so far, but I am still so far behind!', Kagome thought.

Kagome took a stand but remained silent. Same with Inuyasha. Soon more people took up a stand and began to clap and cheer in support for Odd.

"Settle down class!", Mr. Fumet said once the class hit the threshold of allowed volume.

On the bus...

The dashboard and steering wheel shorted out with eerie electricity. The driver was startled by this and jumped back a bit in his seat.

"What happened?", Was the murmur among the students.

Yumi remained silent and waited for any hints if the sudden event was caused by XANA or not.

"Don't be scared! You gotta put 'er down when you're in the jungle!", Jim said.

Ms. Hertz gave an intrigued look at Jim.

"Sorry! I used to be a Pilot for the Royal Air Force.", Jim said.

"You were a pilot?", Ms. Hertz asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it.", Jim said.

The driver's eyes went wide open as far as they would go. He began to hyperventilate.

"Wh... What is THAT?!", The driver shouted as a very familiar large plume of smoke rised from the dashboard.

"What's the matter? Are we already th...", Yumi asked getting up and gasped at the sight.

Everyone on the bus was possessed by XANA. XANA-Jim's hands sparked with electricity. Yumi backed away slowly and managed to doge a bolt of electricity. XANA-Jim began to recharge his hand with more electricity, unknowingly creating an opening for Yumi to escape. Yumi took that opening and jumped out the shattered window. She made a mad dash away from the bus.

In Mr. Fumet's classroom...

"In conclusion, I promise to put lots of pretty plants in each and every one of your classrooms.", Herve said with a large smile, "Won't that be nice, huh?"

The class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the next room. Everyone was giving looks at Herve that said 'what the heck' all over them. Sissi stood up.

"Yeah! Bravo Herve!", Sissi 'cheered' then whispered to Nicolas, "Clap, you stupid clot, come on! I'm gonna vote for Herve, aren't you?"

"What the heck?! That was the most stupid speech that I have ever heard!", Inuyasha snapped.

"INUYASHA! BE NICE!", Kagome snapped, making Inuyasha cower a bit.

"Your turn Einstein!", Odd said and shoved Jeremie to the front of the room.

Jeremie looked at Odd.

"This is not a game, Odd! Being student rep is a very serious responsibility!", Jeremie said.

"And you think I can't handle them?", Odd asked.

"I never said that!", Jeremie said.

"No, but that's what you're thinking!", Odd countered and Jeremie's cell phone began to ring, "Well answer it, it's probably some think tank that wants your precious advice!"

Jeremie answered his cell phone. It was Yumi.

"Hello?", Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie, I'm in real big trouble! My whole bus has been XANAfied!", Yumi said as she sounded like she was running a marathon.

"Are you sure?", Jeremie asked.

"If you don't mind, Belpois. We're all waiting for you!", Mr. Fumet said.

"I have to hang up Yumi. Don't worry.", Jeremie said then turned to Odd, Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Kagome, "XANA launched an attack and is after Yumi."

"XANA never takes a break, does it?", Kagome asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to interject something.

"If it has to deal with Naraku again then shut your mouth. We know!", Kagome said in annoyance.

Inuyasha immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Jeremie, if you're still a candidate, then speak up! What's your platform?", Mr. FUmet asked as he became more impatient.

"You see, I left some of my notes in my room... I kinda have to go get them!", Jeremie lied, "I'll go... And get them!"

"I'll go with him! Keep an eye on the competition!", Odd said.

"And we'd better go too! To separate them if they start fighting!", Ulrich said.

"And I have to go put flea stuff on Inuyasha!", Kagome lied, "For some reason he gets fleas and no one knows why!"

'Now I sound like grandpa!', Kagome thought in embarrassment.

Inuyasha was highly annoyed by the comment and glared at Kagome.

"You don't have to treat me like a dog you know!", Inuyasha said in a low voice, "The only flea I ever had was Myoga and you know that!"

"I am not really going to you idiot!", Kagome whispered in annoyance.

That was when Kagome, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie dashed out of the room. Inuyasha froze in the doorway when he heard Herve.

"Vote for me, everyone!", Herve interjected out of no where.

"Will you be quiet?!", Inuyasha snapped and continued out the doorway.

Inuyasha's bandana almost fell off for a second, but he managed to fix it.

'The cloth is starting to weaken... Hopefully Kagome can get another one so she doesn't sit me for not wearing it!', Inuyasha thought.

"I don't believe this...", Mr. Fumet muttered as he rested his head on his desk.

In detention...

William was doodling a random picture as he pouted. The teacher that was suppose to be keeping an eye on the rebellious teen was asleep. William looked out the window and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie outside. He got closer to the window so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Attack confirmed. XANA has activated a tower.", Jeremie said.

"I hate not knowing when something will attack us!", Inuyasha said remembering his human nights.

William's interest peaked. Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and began to call someone.

Outside the detention room...

"You better hurry! I can't hold out much longer!", Yumi said.

"Okay, I'll be right there!", Ulrich said and hung up.

"You go help Yumi, we'll take care of the tower.", Jeremie said.

"FEH! If it's the whole class that got themselves possessed, I might as well come. I still got a few bones to pick!", Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Just don't kill anyone!", Kagome exasperated.

"Relax! I know better than to kill a human!", Inuyasha said.

"You better!", Kagome said.

With Yumi in a forest...

Yumi ran for her life through the forest. She tripped on a very thick root and began tumbling down the hill. Her XANAfied class search for her high and low, yet no spotting of the Japanese girl.

Yumi was hiding behind a tree as they started to leave. She sighed in relief just to come face to face with XANA-Jim. She panicked a bit and dashed away from the tree and XANA-Jim. XANA-Jim raised his hand and shoot an arc of intense electricity. Yumi fell to the ground with a yelp.

She was now surrounded by the XANAfied teachers, driver, and classmates...

In the Scanner Room...

"The activated tower is in the Forest Sector.", Jeremie said.

Kagome, Aelita, and Odd stepped into the scanners.

"Ready.", Kagome said.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Transfer Kagome. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Kagome.", Jeremie said as he ran through the process, "VIRTUALIZATION!"

Jeremie hit the enter key, thus finishing the process and sending Kagome, Aelita, and Odd to Lyoko.

In the Forest Sector...

Kagome, Odd, and Aelita materialized in the Forest Sector. Odd and Aelita landed gracefully while Kagome landed a little less gracefully but with improvement from her first Virtualization.

"Looks like you still need a bit more work.", Odd said chuckling a bit, making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Here are your taxis.", Jeremie said as the Overboard and Overwing materialized, "The tower is due north and you should be able to see it."

"Enstein, you should get your glasses checked because I don't see it!", Odd said.

Without further ado, Kagome got on the Overwing while Odd and Aelita got on the Overboard. They began heading north.

"XANA is sending you some monsters. How original can you get?", Jeremie said.

"He hates it when we're bored! Ok, let's be polite! We'll say hello to them first!", Odd said.

Kagome shook her head. Of all the things you could do to tick off your enemies, Odd had to come up with that one.

"Hey Odd, take care of yourself! If anything happened to you, I wouldn't have any competition except for Herve!", Jeremie said.

That was when the Tarantulas popped up.

"Don't worry Einstein, I'll take care of them, and then I'll go after you!", Odd said and aimed his arm at one of the monsters, "LASER ARROW!"

Odd shot a Laser Arrow at one of the five Tarantulas. He managed to hit the Eye of XANA, blowing up one of the Tarantulas. The other three began to fire a volley of lasers from their front legs. Odd was forced to weave through the crossfire and nearly crashed into a tree. During the near Overboard crash, Aelita lost her balance and fell off the Overboard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", Aelita screamed as she fell.

"Uh oh!", Odd said, "Aelita!"

Odd turned around and rushed to where Aelita was falling to.

"Aelita watch out! More Tarantulas are on the way!", Jeremie warned.

At the same time, Kagome pulled out her bow and aimed at a Tarantula.

"Take this you four legged creeps! HIT THE MARK!", Kagome shouted and fired a Sacred Arrow at a Tarantula's Eye of XANA, blowing it up.

Kagome was then shot by multiple lasers and was devirtualized.

Aelita was more or less safe on the ground now, if it weren't for the fact that she was surrounded by three Tarantulas. All of the Tarantulas were leering at her as they took aim. Aelita formed a pink sphere in her hand as she dodged the lasers from the Tarantulas.

"ENERGY FIELD!", Aelita shouted and hit one of the Tarantulas.

By this time, Odd and his Overboard rammed into a Tarantula, destroying it. Aelita hopped on as the remaining Tarantulas roared in anger.

~CURSE YOU SCRAWNY BRAT!~, One of the Tarantulas screamed in its own language.

Odd interpreted the Tarantula's vocabulary as a bunch of animalistic sounds, so he had no idea that he was being called his least favorite nickname of all time. And it wasn't poo-for-brains or pea brain for your information.

"You just can't stay away from me, huh?", Odd asked.

"It looks like they can't either...", Aelita said as she pointed at the Tarantulas that were chasing them.

The Tarantulas got on their hind legs and fired at the overboard, sending Odd and Aelita crashing into the ground.

With Ulrich and Inuyasha...

Inuyasha sniffed the ground as Ulrich furrowed his eyebrows as he looked for any possible footprints or physical evidence of Yumi.

"Are you done yet? No wonder why Jim accuses of you being a dog!", Ulrich annoyed by the constant sniffing.

Inuyasha growled as he gave a glare at Ulrich then started forward, following the scent trail, positive that it was Yumi's and not something like a shoe like last time.

Ulrich followed Inuyasha, not knowing that William was following them.

"Come on! Answer me!", Ulrich said as he tried calling Yumi's cell phone.

'I hope Yumi's okay!', Ulrich thought.

Inuyasha perked up.

"Someone's following us!", Inuyasha snarled and readied himself to attack, "SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! I AIN'T THAT STUPID, YA KNOW!"

William came out from his hiding spot. Inuyasha relaxed a bit, but kept his guard up. Ulrich got a bit angered by the fact William was following them.

"What are you doing here?! What are you following us for?!", Ulrich asked.

"I heard it all. Yumi's in trouble, I came to see if I could help-", William said.

"I don't know what you're talking about-", Ulrich said just to be cut off by Yumi's screaming.

"Now you know what I'm talking about?!", William asked, a bit annoyed by Ulrich's antics.

"Stop your yapping and get moving!", Inuyasha snapped, already ahead.

In the Forest Sector on Lyoko...

Aelita and Odd hid behind a tree as the Tarantulas fired at them.

"Here's the plan, I will keep those monsters busy while you head for the tower. Okay?", Odd said.

"Okay.", Aelita said.

"Go on my signal.", Odd said and jumped out and began firing like crazy, "LASER ARROW!"

The Tarantulas spotted him and began to fire at the purple wearing kitty boy. Odd jumped onto a fallen tree several meters away from where Aelita was hiding. Aelita poked her head out a bit to see for the right moment to dash for the tower.

"Well played Odd!", Jeremie said.

Odd gave the signal to Aelita. Aelita made a run for it as Odd made sure his 'audience' was still paying attention to him. However, the monsters were still too close to Aelita to let Jeremie have any comfort in the situation.

"Wait Aelita! They are still too close!", Jeremie said.

At those words, Aelita went back to hiding behind the tree.

In the forest...

Yumi was curled up in a ball as she screamed in pain from the numerous shockings that her XANAfied classmates and teachers gave her.

William, Inuyasha, and Ulrich saw this. Inuyasha growled in anger like an angry Akita, which he sorta is. He did not notice that his bandana was becoming lose again.

"See what I mean! Wait...", William said and did a double take, "Hey, that's Jim shooting lightning out of his fingers! Is this a nightmare or what?"

"William, do you wanna help Yumi or not? Now don't say anything and do what we tell you!", Ulrich said.

"No! You two do what I say!", Inuyasha said in an almost snarl as he gave a dangerous look at the XANAfied people, "You two get Yumi out of there while I handle them."

No one wanted to question Inuyasha while he was like this. William swore he felt his spine shiver as if old water was being poured on it at the behavior Inuyasha was showing.

At that moment, Ulrich cell phone rang.

"What is it Jeremie?", Ulrich asked.

"Aelita is almost to the tower. It should be shut down soon.", Jeremie said.

"Good. Inuyasha and I are about to do something risky with William.", Ulrich said.

"Are you two guys buddies now?", Jeremie asked.

"Nah, he's giving us a hand. I'll explain later.", Ulrich said and hung up.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and bared his sharp claw-like fingernails at the XANAfied people.

"YOU GUYS ARE TICKING ME OFF! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!? THAT MEANS YOU TOO, FATSO!", Inuyasha shouted, angering all of the XANAfide people at once, especially XANA-Jim.

At that moment, the XANAfide class charged at Inuyasha. This gave an opening for Ulrich and William to come out and run towards the injured Yumi. By the time the two reached her, they begun arguing.

"Let me carry Yumi!", Ulrich shouted as William began to pick up Yumi.

"How can you pick her up if you never admitted yourself to her?", William asked being a smart aleck.

"Oh like you you did, huh?", Ulrich snapped back.

"I haven't yet but your time is running out Ulrich...", William said.

"YOUR TIME HAS RAN OUT!", Ulrich snapped.

"Are so sure, huh?", William said in a defiant tone.

"YES I AM!", Ulrich snapped.

"Prove it.", William said and crossed his arms.

Ulrich was about to say something but realized something. They have been caught and were now surrounded.

'I gave them one task and they blew it! AND THEY CALL ME THE IDIOT!', Inuyasha thought and begun making his right palm bleed as he became really mad.

On Lyoko in the Forest Sector...

"Okay, Aelita. Now go!", Jeremie said.

Aelita then dashed from her hiding spot and ran for the tower. During her run, she heard Jeremie talking to Ulrich about William and trying something risky. At the end of that conversation, she came to a stop as fear etched her face in more ways than one.

"Jeremie! I have a big problem here!", Aelita said.

"THE SCYPHOZOA!?", Jeremie shouted.

The Scyphozoa loomed over Aelita with malicious intents. Aelita backed away slowly from the Scyphozoa.

"I don't understand! XANA has already gotten all the information he wanted from me!", Aelita said in fright.

"Don't take any chances, Aelita. Get away from it!", Jeremie said.

Aelita threw an Energy Field at the Scyphozoa just for the Scyphozoa to dodge it. That when Aelita ran for her virtual life with the Scyphozoa on her tail.

In the forest...

Ulrich once more answered his cell phone, but this time, hellos were not exchanged.

"Change of plans. The tower is not going to get deactivated right away.", Jeremie said.

"Great. We can always count on you.", Ulrich said sarcastically.

Ulrich held Yumi close to himself, making William give Ulrich a jealous look.

"How're you doing, zombies? Oh I know we are not welcome, but I love strolling in the woods with my pals!", Ulrich said with the very last part dripping with a bit of sarcasm.

"AFTER THEM!", XANA-Jim shouted.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU ALL ARE GOING HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!", Inuyasha snarled, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

The bloody blades slammed into the XANAfide people, making them stagger a bit backwards from the momentum. William was standing there with a goldfish look on his face.

"WHA?! HOW!?", William asked in shock.

Inuyasha's bandana fell off, revealing Inuyasha's dog ears, shocking William even further.

"STOP GAWKING LIKE THAT AND GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!", Inuyasha shouted as XANA-Jim tackled him followed by several kids.

Yumi began to wake up at that moment to be in Ulrich's arms.

"Ulrich...", Yumi rasped, "William?..."

William smiled at the fact Yumi was okay but was still jealous that Ulrich was holding her.

On Lyoko in the Forest Sector...

A dead end. Aelita was now trapped. The Scyphozoa loomed closer and closer to Aelita. It's tentacles began to creep closer to Aelita.

"JEREMIE!", Aelita screamed.

"Try using an Energy Field!", Jeremie said.

Before Aelita could create an Energy Field, the Scyphozoa grabbed Aelita and began its main task. And what a nasty task it was indeed. Instead of stealing her memory, it added to something to her memory.

"NO!", Jeremie shouted.

"Jeremie! What's wrong?", Odd asked.

"The Scyphozoa is attacking Aelita!", Jeremie said, "With Kagome still not used to the Devirtualization process, she is not able to come back in yet!"

"I'd love to help, but my new girlfriend doesn't seem to agree on us breaking up!", Odd said as he fought the remaining Tarantula while at the same time, trying to get away from it.

The Tarantula fired round after round of Lasers at Odd. Odd managed to dodge them all and fired several Laser Arrows at the Tarantula then made a run for it.

"I don't get it. It's like the Scyphozoa has implanted something in Aelita.", Jeremie said.

"I am almost there!", Odd said.

Odd had finally made it to where Aelita was but froze. The Scyphozoa sat Aelita down gently. Aelita lied there lifelessly as the Scyphozoa backed off.

"Aelita is alive but I don't understand!", Jeremie said.

Odd began to shake Aelita violently, trying to wake her up. He then did the most annoying thing he could do...

"AELITA! WAKE UP! IT'S ME ODD!", Odd screamed in her ear.

Aelita began to stir.

"It's not time to take a nap!", Odd said, relieved that Aelita did wake up.

What Odd was not expecting was to be propelled ten meters into the air by Aelita. If it weren't for the current situations, he would have sworn to never wake up a girl like that again.

Odd took a quick look into Aelita's eyes. The Eye of XANA was pronounced in both of her eyes where her green pupils should be.

"Jeremie. We've got a problem here... SOMETHING WRONG IS WITH AELITA!", Odd said.

"Aelita! It's me Jeremie!", Jeremie said with worry.

XANA-Aelita's only response was an Energy Field to Odd's stomach, knocking the poor guy over. A Tarantula walked up to XANA-Aelita and lowered itself. XANA-Aelita climbed on and began to ride away from the activated tower.

"Jeremie, what's going on?!", Odd asked.

"I don't know! But follow her!", Jeremie said and reprogrammed Odd's Overboard.

"What about the tower?!", Odd asked looking at the activated tower.

In the forest...

"Fifteen against two, huh? We've been through worse...", Ulrich said as he stood next to Inuyasha.

William was guarding Yumi as Ulrich and Inuyasha made their stand against the XANAfied class.

"Do your worst!", Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

'Don't want to hurt them. Sorry that I can't use you, Tessaiga.', Inuyasha thought.

That was when the brawling began.

Yumi picked up her cell phone and began to dial Jeremie's number.

"What's going on with the tower? Ulrich is in trouble and I am not sure if Inuyasha would be able to handle this!", Yumi said.

"There's only a slim chance of deactivating the Tower right away.", Jeremie said.

"How slim?", Yumi asked not liking the odds.

"To be honest, none at all!", Jeremie said.

Yumi hung up.

"Ready to help fight?", Yumi asked.

William nodded and gave an affirmative gesture.

XANA-Jim electrocuted Ulrich. Soon the other XANAfide people joined in.

"DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ABOUT ME! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha shouted.

That got their attention. Well not for long though...

"BONZAI!", William shouted as he and Yumi ran towards them, well in William's case, jumping out from a tree wielding a large stick.

"YOU ARE STILL HURT, YUMI! GET BACK!", Inuyasha shouted but got electrocuted by one of the XANAfied kids, "OUCH! WHY YOU!"

Inuyasha picked up the XANAfied kid and put the kid in a half nelson.

William used his martial arts knowledge and began to deliver and avoid strikes. He then used his large stick to smack XANA-Jim then XANA-Ms. Hertz. XANA-Ms. Hertz grabbed the stick and failed to electrocut William.

"Sorry but you taught us that wood doesn't conduct electricity!", William said like the smart aleck he was.

Out of anger, XANA-Ms. Hertz threw the smart aleck named William.

In the lab...

Kagome was feeling anxious. She had herself back in order completely now. She watched all that was happening on the monitors.

'Oh no! This isn't good! This is like all of the times I was possessed! I could have stopped it if I wasn't devirtualized!', Kagome thought remembering the time she was possessed and forced to kill Inuyasha back in the Feudal Era. The worst part, unlike XANA's possession after effects, she remembered the whole thing.

"Odd, can you hear me?! What's happening?!", Jeremie asked.

In the Forest Sector...

"I have a feeling that Aelita is heading for a Way Tower!", Odd shouted as he followed Aelita on his Overboard.

"What a mess!", Jeremie said.

The Tarantula and XANA-Aelita noticed Odd. It was too late, the Tarantula blasted at the Overboard, sending Odd into the ground. Odd returned the favor and destroyed the Tarantula with a Laser Arrow. XANA-Aelita then tumbled to the ground and right in front of the Way Tower too.

XANA-Aelita entered it. Odd entered the Wya Tower drag her out but got himself kicked out by XANA-Aelita.

"AW COME ON! YOU JUST COULD HAVE SLAPPED ME NOT KICK ME OUT!", Odd semi-joked.

XANA-Aelita began to levitate to the top platform. She walked up to the interface and a new code was place in.

AELITA

CODE

XANA

The tower began to beep at the code. The tower began to disintegrate and XANA-Aelita lost consciousness as the tower did. She fell to the ground. Odd approached her carefully and looked into her eyes. The Eye of XANA was gone from them. Aelita blinked a bit.

"What happened?", Aelita asked.

"I'll tell you later... Let's hurry!", Odd said and dragged Aelita away because now the GROUND was disintegrating away too.

"What's happening?!", Jeremie asked.

"The sector is disappearing! Devirtualize us!", Odd shouted.

Activated tower was now in the path of the advancing disintegration. At the same time, Odd and Aelita were devirtualized just before the disintegration hit the ground underneath them.

In the scanner room...

Odd and Aelita stepped out of the Scanners. Aelita still looked very puzzled.

"I don't know what happened...", Aelita said.

"Well for one thing, it was a pretty close call. Otherwise, I don't know what happened either! But I'm sure, Einstein can tell us.", Odd said.

Both of them headed for the elevator.

In the forest at the same moment of the Forest Sector's disintegration...

William laid on the ground unconscious as Ulrich woke up from the massive electrocution he got.

"Stay down Ulrich!"

It was Yumi. Yumi was behind him and she pointed outside of the bush that served as their hiding spot. Ulrich looked at William.

'Don't you dare dream about Yumi!', Ulrich thought.

Outside the bush, Inuyasha was fighting. Inuyasha threw one of the kids back and delivered a left hook to another. He slapped XANA-Ms. Hertz across the cheek. THat was when XANA-Jim loomed over him with his hands sparking with several volts of electricity. Inuyasha blocked the electrifying hand with his still sheathed Tessaiga.

"You put up a fight for a big guy, don't ya?", Inuyasha taunted as he struggled to keep the electricity away from himself and XANA-Jim struggled to electrocute Inuyasha.

At that moment, everyone possessed by XANA collapsed. Inuyasha frowned in disgust as Jim landed on top of Inuyasha. And that wasn't even the worst part.

'This is so wrong on so many levels!', Inuyasha thought as Jim's drool seeped into Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to hurt Jim beyond recognition but at the same time tried to get the cuddle teacher off him.

'If I could I WOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS XANA!', Inuyasha thought.

Ulrich gave a very disgusted look at the sight.

"Not even a Return to the Past can erase this image!", Ulrich said in absolute disgust, "And this is something, Jim would definetly add to his list of thing to not talk about."

Yumi looked away and once more pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremie.

"Jeremie, have you guys deactivated that tower yet?", Yumi asked.

"I didn't. It deactivated itself because the forest sector is being deleted.", Jeremie said.

At that moment everyone who was possessed woke up.

"GAH!", Jim screamed in disgust and jumped away from Inuyasha quickly, "INUYASHA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"IT'S NOT ME YOU BIG OAF! YOU WERE SLEEPING ON TOP OF ME!", Inuyasha screamed and began licking the dirt ferociously.

Yumi face palmed and hung up. She popped out of the bushes.

"I think I found moss that was the result of pollution! I love science field trips!", Yumi said.

Jim and Ms. Hertz gave Yumi an incredulous look.

"Oh yeah, then explain why I was on top of Inuyasha!", Jim said pointing at the Half Demon who was still licking the ground.

Ms. Hertz faced Inuyasha and gave a disgusted look.

"Stop licking the dirt right now, young man!", Ms. Hertz said, "You have no idea what kinds of bacteria are found- What the?!"

"What?! This crap is better than Jim's spit!", Inuyasha said and continued to lick the dirt.

Ms. Hertz and Jim tried to get Inuyasha to stop licking the ground but failed every which way.

"Jeremie, get the Return to the Past ready. Ms. Hertz and Jim discovered Inuyasha's ears while he was licking the dirt.", Yumi said.

"Why is he licking the dirt?", Jeremie asked.

"You don't want to know. It's too disturbing...", Yumi said and hung up.

"I knew you were something!", Jim said as he tried pulling Inuyasha by the leg to get him to stop licking the dirt, "I just didn't expect you to really be some sort of freaky mutt!"

"I AM NOT A MUTT!", Inuyasha yelled as the white bubble went over everything and began to reverse time.

Later in the Factory...

"It's no use, the Forest Sector doesn't exist anymore.", Jeremie said.

"I should have tried harder!", Kagome said.

"Kagome, it's not your fault!", Inuyasha said.

"If I hadn't the Way Tower I would have never used that code!", Aelita said.

"Can you two stop blubbering!?", Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"I am not blubbering!", Kagome shouted.

"Yeah you are!", Inuyasha said.

"SIT!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha meet the floor that time.

"It's not your fault Aelita! XANA used you. The attack was to lure us to Lyoko.", Jeremie said as he comforted Aelita.

"But why did he do it?", Odd asked.

"Without the surface sectors, we can't get to Sector Five.", Jeremie said.

"So that means XANA will try to destroy all of them, right?", Odd asked.

"That's why I have to find a way to materialize you directly into Sector Five.", Jeremie said, "Looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me. Well, it's a good thing I'm not gonna get elected class rep!"

"How do you know that?", Odd asked.

"Easy, because we're all gonna vote for you!", Jeremie said.

Later in class...

"And your newly-elected class representative is... Odd Della Robbia!", Mr. Fumet said.

Everyone cheered as Odd smiled brightly. Even Nicolas clapped for Odd.

"Don't tell me you voted for him!", Sissi snapped.

"Well, yeah I did!", Nicolas said.

Sissi turned to Herve.

"Stop smiling!", Sissi snapped.

Soon students began to pile around Odd like lost puppies.

"I have a problem with the math teacher!"

"I am having problems in gym class!"

"Do you think that we could get..."

"Whoa! Yes! Take your turns! Calm down!", Odd said trying to settle down the crowds of students.

In the background, the other Lyoko Warriors snickered at the sight.

Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"Do you think we should share what happened in the forest with Odd?", Ulrich asked.

"Maybe.", Yumi said.

"What happened in the forest?", Kagome asked.

"If we told you, you would blow a casket.", Ulrich said and shuddered for emphasis.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't you dare mention what happened!", Inuyasha shouted as he became disturbed by the memory of it, "I have had enough sit commands today!"

"Inuyasha...", Kagome sang.

"Kagome no! It's too disturbing for you to know!", Inuyasha said.

"How disturbing?", Kagome asked.

"Enough for me to eat dirt! Literally!", Inuyasha said.

"Okay then... I am not going to ask.", Kagome said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Faux Lead

.

 _Last time..._

 _"Do you think we should share what happened in the forest with Odd?", Ulrich asked._

 _"Maybe.", Yumi said._

 _"What happened in the forest?", Kagome asked._

 _"If we told you, you would blow a casket.", Ulrich said and shuddered for emphasis._

 _"Wait! Hold on! Don't you dare mention what happened!", Inuyasha shouted as he became disturbed by the memory of it, "I have had enough sit commands today!"_

 _"Inuyasha...", Kagome sang._

 _"Kagome no! It's too disturbing for you to know!", Inuyasha said._

 _"How disturbing?", Kagome asked._

 _"Enough for me to eat dirt! Literally!", Inuyasha said._

 _"Okay then... I am not going to ask.", Kagome said._

 _._

In Jeremie and Inuyasha's dorm...

Not a cat.

Not a dog.

Not a sound.

Not a movement.

For once, Jeremie was sleeping in his own bed. He slept soundly in his bed, snuggled up in his blankets. On the floor, Inuyasha was sleeping like he normally does, leaning against a wall, holding his sword close in case someone or something tries to attack as he slept.

Suddenly, Jeremie's computer started to beep as calculations were made by themselves. Inuyasha woke up slightly at the sounds, and excused them as nothing. He went back to sleep and continued his dream of beating up Sesshomaru by using Shippo as a hammer.

How wrong Inuyasha was. The files that were downloaded from the calculations was no ordinary files. They were files from the government with the title 'TOP SECRET' in big bold letters on them. The roommates had no idea these files were downloading in the background.

In Odd and Ulrich's dorm...

*BEEP!*

*BEEP!*

*BEEP!*

Odd and Ulrich woke up to the annoying sounds. Odd got out of bed, disturbing Kiwi's sleep.

"Can't a guy sleep in peace around here?", Ulrich muttered as he was half awake, half asleep.

"Sorry, it's Jean-Pierre...", Odd said opening a drawer and taking out his Tamagotchi, "Looks like he's hungry."

Ulrich tossed towards the wall, trying to get comfortable in his bed again.

"What a ridiculous name for a Tamagotchi... Jean-Pierre...", Ulrich muttered in annoyance how Odd named a TOY after the PRINCIPAL.

"Don't you pay attention to him, my little coochy-coo! He's pretty cool, huh?", Odd asked as he cuddled the toy briefly before setting it next to his bed.

Odd climbed back into bed and went back to sleep with Kiwi snuggled up to him.

Next morning...

*BEEP!*

*BEEP!*

*BEEP!*

No. It wasn't the Tamagotchi again. It was the alarm clock going off this time.

Ulrich stretched and yawned in his bed as he came back to the waking world from his slumber. Odd was too waking up as well. His hand moved to the bedside to find that his Tamagotchi was not there.

"I don't believe it!", Odd said and shot right out of bed and began to crawl around his bed.

Ulrich cracked an eye open, wondering what got Odd so worked up this time.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!", Odd screamed as he tossed some of the stra items that were laying around.

"What is it, Odd?", Ulrich asked.

"Jean-Pierre has disappeared!", Odd said frantically.

"Maybe he went out looking for someone who'd give him a better name.", Ulrich slightly joked.

"You stole Jean-Pierre Ulrich! I want him back!", Odd said.

"Hey, are you out of your mind?! I don't want your dumb plastic Jean-Pierre!", Ulrich said in annoyance.

"Then if... It wasn't you, then he had to have been kidnapped!", Odd said.

Ulrich sighed, he did not want to deal with this at this time in the morning.

"I sure hope your piggy bank's full so you can pay the ransom!", Ulrich said.

Odd began to shake Ulrich vigorously. Ulrich was definitely not in the mood to deal with his hyperactive roommate and the missing Tamagotchi.

"You don't understand! If we don't find him in time, he could starve! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?", Odd said.

Ulrich got up and removed the hyperactive roommate.

"First, we are going to go get breakfast, okay?", Ulrich asked.

In the Principal's Office...

Mr. Delmas was working on some paper work when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?", Mr. Delmas asked.

The door flew open to reveal two men in black suits. They were not very friendly from the looks of it.

"Jean-Pierre?", The Agents asked.

"I am.", Mr. Delmas said, confused by the agents' visitation.

"It seems, Jean-Pierre, you're interested in non-enriched uranium...", Agent A said.

"WHAT?!", Mr. Delmas asked in utter confusion.

Later in the cafeteria...

Everyone, minus Yumi was there. Odd was still in a slight foul mood due to his missing Tamagotchi.

"Jean-Pierre's not any old Tamagotchi virtual pet! He's only a few months old, he's very fragile! Would you abandon a helpless baby, Jeremy?", Odd said.

"If he was just plastic I sure would!", Jeremie said.

Kagome looked at Odd in slight concern.

"Don't you think you're obsessing over a little too much? Jean-Pierre's just a toy.", Kagome said.

"Not you too! I thought you would understand the most!", Odd said.

Inuyasha face palmed.

'What has become of the human race? First they obsess over killing demons, then they start killing each other, and now they baby things that aren't even ALIVE!', Inuyasha thought.

"This is just pathetic!", Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"We have to look for him right now!", Odd said, "Surely Inuyasha's nose could help us!"

"What am I?! Your faithful terrier?!", Inuyasha growled as he steamed, "Wanting me to sniff out something that isn't even alive and has the value of crap?! You are seriously ticking me off!"

Inuyasha got up and left the cafeteria.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome shouted, not very amused with how rude Inuyasha was being.

Kagome went after Inuyasha, leaving Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich in the cafeteria.

In the Principal's Office...

"Wait a minute! What do you want?! I haven't done ANYTHING!", Mr. Delmas said.

"Do you have an affinity for bombs, especially the long range one? Like anthrax and other things of that nature?", Agent B asked sternly as he came forward.

"I AM A SCHOOL PRINCIPAL!", Mr. Delmas said as he went further back.

"Okay. We believe you.", Agent B said fixing his sunglasses.

"What is going on? Who are you?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"We belong to an ultra high security division of the secret service. The president himself has no idea that we exist.", Agent A said.

"Even we, have no idea who we really are.", Agent B said.

"But then-", Mr. Delmas said but was cut off.

"SILENCE! Listen carefully.", Agent A said, "Last night a mainframe of a large arms manufacture was hacked. Two documents of two different highly sensitive and secret natures were taken."

"There so happens the hacker left a trail. That trail led us here. More specifically, to this number.", Agent B said handing a card with numbers on it, "Whose number is it?"

Mr. Delmas studied the card for a brief moment and was shocked by it.

Mr. Delmas led the two agents to Jeremie and Inuyasha's dorm, with help of Jim.

"This room is occupied by Jeremie and Inuyasha.", Mr. Delmas said.

The two agents inspected the room. One agent found a box that read 'For: Inuyasha From: Odd'. In the box was a bunch of squeaky toys. It confused the agents greatly but Mr. Delmas dismissed the squeaky toys as something that was part of one another of Odd's numerous pranks. The next thing to check out was Jeremie's computer. The agents became even more confused.

"There's something wrong here.", Agent A said, "They couldn't have hacked into the network with that! They have to have an advanced computer of its kind that can not be bought commercially."

"The question is: how did they get their hands on it? Who are their contacts? Which terrorist cell are they working for?", Agent B said.

"Right, we'll keep this Jeremie Belpois and Inuyasha under tight surveillance. Microphones, cameras, we're gonna watch them. They don't know it, but we're gonna use them to break this group.", Agent A said.

"But our Jeremie Belpois and Inuyasha terrorists? I can't believe that... Especially with how disrespectful and coarse Inuyasha is! In any event though, let me assure you gentlemen of my personal and total co-operation!", Mr. Delmas said.

At that moment, Jim decided it was time to butt in.

"You know I might be able to help! I never told you this sir, but I was a secret service agent for a couple of years there.", Jim said.

"You were?!", Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes, that's absolutely right, but I'd rather not talk about it...", Jim said.

"If you want to help, set up the equipment. That way, we might take you off the suspect list.", Agent B said.

Jim saluted with a broad smile.

In the school yard...

Jeremie, Kagome, Inuyasha, Aelita, and Ulrich were gathered around the bench that Odd was sitting at. All trying, not in Inuyasha's case, to figure out what happened to Jean-Pierre that Tamagotchi.

"So when did you see Jean-Pierre for the last time?", Jeremie asked.

"For the hundredth time, he was lying next to my bed!", Odd said getting a bit annoyed.

"So if someone entered the room, Kiwi would have growled and started barking. Unless it was someone he knew.", Jeremie thought out loud.

At that moment, Yumi had arrived.

"So what's going on?", Yumi asked.

"Jean-Pierre has disappeared.", Aelita said.

"The principal?!", Yumi asked.

"No, the Tamagotchi.", Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, Inuyasha, and Kagome corrected.

Jeremie walked up to Odd.

"Let's go see if we can go find some clues in your room.", Jeremie said.

In the boiler room...

The agents were installing several high tech super secret hardware in the boiler room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Password.", Agent B said.

"Birdbrain."

It was Jim.

"Come in.", Agent A said.

Jim entered the room and closed the door.

"Jim Morales reporting! Audio, video, all mics and cameras discreetly hidden!", Jim said, partly tangled up in left over wires.

"Very good. Let's get this show on the road.", Agent A said.

They got the cameras online. The first camera was in a dorm room and from the looks of it was under a table and didn't have a very good view of whose room it was. The agents frowned in disappointment and had a 'what the heck' look on their faces. They looked at Jim.

'No wonder why he got kicked out of the other division...', The agents thought.

"It's a good thing you weren't a cameraman for a TV station!", Agent B remarked.

"But I did work as a TV cameraman...", Jim said.

Mr. Delmas then spotted something.

"Look! There at camera three!", Mr. Delmas said.

Camera three had a slightly but not much better view than the first camera. They could tell that it was Ulrich and Odd's room. The whole gang enter the room and began looking around. In Inuyasha's case, sit on the floor on Odd's side of the room and give his normal annoyed look.

"What are they doing in Della Robbia and Stern's room at this time of day?! They are suppose to be in the lunch hall!", Jim said.

Suddenly Odd opened the drawer that was on his side of the room and out popped something that NO ONE expected.

"What? Jim, do you mind telling me why there's a dog in my establishment?", Mr. Delmas asked in annoyance.

"I don't know! It's the first time I have seen that mutt!", Jim lied frantically.

Agent A turned on the microphone and the first thing that bombarded the speakers was a lot of barking.

"Where did you put the microphone?", Agent A asked in annoyance.

"Under the bed...", Jim said.

"Well done, right next to a noisy dog!", Agent A said sarcastically.

On the camera, Inuyasha looked at the dog in annoyance.

"Oh shut up, Kiwi! What do you know anyway?!", Inuyasha growled in annoyance, "You are about as dumb as Odd!"

"Hey! I resent that! Kiwi is intelligent!", Odd said and put Kiwi back in the drawer.

Everyone was thrown back by the commentary that was on camera.

"That makes absolutely no sense. It's impossible for humans to understand mongrels!", Agent B said.

"They are leaving the room!", Mr. Delmas said.

The next camera had to have been the camera nominated for 'worst position ever'. It was behind a fire extinguisher. Everyone looked a Jim in even more annoyance.

"I uh, I thought it was a real clever idea to conceal the camera behind that distinguisher... Uh, insignia... I mean, uh, inquisitioner...", Jim said frantically.

"Quiet!", Agent B snapped and turned on the audio for that camera.

"I'm getting more and more worried, this is serious!", Odd said.

"Serious my butt!", Inuyasha snapped, making everyone cringe.

"Yeah, we know: if we don't find Jean-Pierre in the next eight hours, it's the end of the world.", Jeremie said sarcastically.

"Feh! It would really be the end of the world if Naraku or XANA reared their ugly heads in!", Inuyasha grumbled.

"Lighten up Inuyasha! Do you have fleas biting you again?", Kagome asked.

"No! The only flea that bites me enough to make me angry is Myoga!", Inuyasha said in annoyance and scratched his head a bit.

"Did you hear that?! He just said Jean-Pierre, why, that's my name as well!", Mr. Delmas said not bothering about the flea comment.

"Oh yes, we heard him. Is there anything you'd care to tell us?", Agent B said.

"This is completely absurd! I have nothing to do with it!", Mr. Delmas said.

"It's time to turn things up a notch. Jim, I want you to put trackers on the suspects. That way, they'll never be out of our reach. Understand?", Agent A said.

"Yes sir!", Jim saluted.

In the showers...

The Lyoko Warriors searched high and low. In every cabinet, stall, nook, and cranny. No sign of Odd's Tamagotchi being in the area was found.

"Still nothing.", Aelita said coming out of one of the shower stalls.

"This is a waste of time!", Inuyasha huffed in annoyance.

"Don't say that!", Odd said.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome snapped.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Inuyasha was immediately on guard and was ready to pounce anyone who dared to sneak up on them. Inuyasha was just about to throw a punch when he saw it was Jim. Inuyasha sweat dropped and begun to act innocent.

"Real smooth.", Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Shut up!", Inuyasha snapped.

"What are you doing in here?! All of you out on the double!", Jim snapped.

Everyone left the showers. Jim was now the one trying to look innocent as he slapped both Jeremie and Inuyasha on their backs. Both boys looked at Jim with questioning looks.

"Hey! Is anything the matter, Jim?", Jeremie said.

"Oh those darn mosquitoes!", Jim chuckled, obviously lying.

"In a building? Really?", Inuyasha asked as his ears flattened underneath his bandana in annoyance.

"Just get moving you two!", Jim snapped.

Later at lunch...

Everyone was eating lunch. Odd was still a bit upset over his missing Tamagotchi, which was putting a tiny damper on the mood.

"Just think I'm going to lunch at the same time Jean-Pierre's dying a slow and painful death because he has nothing to eat...", Odd said.

"Life is so tough. And since he's just a piece of plastic with no feelings, he's blaming you for his misery.", Ulrich said.

Odd shot a look at Ulrich. However it was cut short by Jeremie's laptop beeping. Jeremie opened it and began to look at the results of the Superscan.

"XANA's on the attack!", Jeremie said.

"Now of all times?! Doesn't XANA ever take a little lunch break?!", Odd asked.

"No. And we are not going to either. Come on!", Jeremie said.

The Lyoko Warriors got up, dashed out of the cafeteria, and into the school yard, heading for the forest. Unknown to them, Jim was on to them and their 'red hands'.

"Chicken-hawk calling henhouse. The bird has flown the coop. I repeat, flown the coop.", Jim whispered into his headset.

"What kind of gibberish is that? Would you mind speaking normally?", Agent A asked in irritation.

"Uh... Belpois, Inuyasha, and their pals are on the move.", Jim said, correcting himself and began secretly following them.

What Jim was not expecting was the Lyoko Warriors to go down a sewer drain like it was nothing.

"Oh wow, they're going into the sewers! Hey, do you read me?", Jim said.

"Loud and clear."

Jim turned around in surprise to see the two agents standing behind him.

In the lab...

Jeremie began typing in the coordinates for the Ice Sector into the Supercomputer and started up the Virtualization program.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!", Jeremie said and began programming the vehicles and starting up the Virtualization program again, "Here are your vehicles. The tower is south, southwest."

A few moments later in the Ice Sector...

"Last one there is a rotten egg!", Odd chimed as he hopped on to his Overboard and raced off as the others were getting on their vehicles.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. Inuyasha was ticked.

"HEY! YOU GUYS JUST HAD TO GET STARTED WITHOUT US!", Inuyasha shouted, "I swear you all tick me off sometimes..."

"Let's just catch up with them.", Kagome said.

"Feh!", Inuyasha grumbled as he picked up Kagome and dashed after Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita.

What they weren't expecting was for them to stop. Inuyasha let Kagome down and approached them.

"I thought you guys were heading for the stupid tower without us.", Inuyasha said as if he had sucked on a sour lemon.

"The tower, it's not activated.", Aelita said pointing to the tower, which had a normal, inactive mist surrounding it instead of an active red.

"Einstein, you got an explanation, right?", Odd asked.

"Give me a second... XANA must have found a way mess up the Superscan.", Jeremie said.

"By why would he lure us to Lyoko if there isn't an activated tower?", Yumi asked.

In the lab...

"I don't know and I don't like it. I will bring you all in.", Jeremie said and devirtualized Inuyasha.

Before Jeremie could devirtualize anyone else, the elevator doors opened to reveal the two Agents and Jim.

'Oh no...', Jeremie thought.

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT KEYBOARD!", Agent B said.

"Huh?! What!?", Jeremie asked.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!", Agent A shouted.

"What did I do?!", Jeremie asked as Agent B swatted the headset out of his ear and removed the mini Einstein from the old dentist chair.

Before Agent B could open his mouth, a small pipe slammed into his head. Agent B rubbed his head as his head throbbed from the pipe's impact.

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"

Inuyasha was in the lab now and boy was he ticked off. Anime Veins were pulsing all over his forehead.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE PICKIN' ON A KID! SO BACK OFF!", Inuyasha shouted as he jumped in front of Jeremie in a defensive position.

Agent A pulled out a taser and tased Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to resist the voltage induced fatigue. Agent A cranked up the voltage each time Inuyasha resisted to go down. It got to the point were Agent A decided to give up going up slowly and just put the taser on maximum.

YOU... STUPID... SCOUNDRELS...!", Inuyasha said through the pain of the voltage before collapsing.

"It's a good thing they aren't being controlled by XANA.", Jeremie muttered in a whisper.

Jim helped Agent B up. Agent B cradled his head where Inuyasha threw the pipe.

"Now that he's out of commission for a bit. As for what you did, that is for you to tell us. Now, where are the rest of your pals?", Agent A said.

Agent B walked over to the keyboard and pressed a random key, not knowing he just made Odd, on Lyoko, hit his head on the Overboard. Agent B turned away from the monitor, not realizing that a Devirtualization program was launched for Ulrich, who had lost all of his life points. That is when Agent B dragged both Inuyasha and Jeremie out of the lab by force.

Jim went to the hatch and went down it. That is when he saw Ulrich stepping out of a Scanner. Ulrich looked up and was shocked to see Jim once more in the Scanner Room. Not that Jim remembers anyways.

"Hey, Stern! I want you to explain to me what all this UFO equipment is doing here!", Jim shouted.

"Sorry about this Jim, but I have to.", Ulrich said and delivered his strongest kick to Jim's back and knocked him out.

Jim surprisingly, was now sucking his thumb. Ulrich could only blink before dashing to the hatch. He froze before even crawling out. There, right by the Supercomputer, was Agent A messing with the hardware. Ulrich accidentally bumped something, attracting attention. He quickly hid. By the time Agent A turned around, there was nothing there for him to see. Ulrich mentally sighed in relief.

'That was a close one. Too close.', Ulrich thought.

Ulrich took out his cellphone and began dialing Jeremie.

In the boiler room...

Jeremie sat on a stool, looking innocent. Off to his left in the dank boiler room, Agent B had finally finished tying the still knocked out Inuyasha to a chair. Agent B approached Jeremie as the atmosphere grew cold.

Agent B asked Jeremie about hacking. While Jeremie has hacked before, but it was mainly to counter XANA's hacking. Like the time XANA took control of the power to get rid of gravity. Jeremie looked up at the agent with his best innocent eyes.

"I promise you, I never hacked anything.", Jeremie said.

On the table laid Jeremie's confiscated phone. It rang. Jeremie reached out for his cell phone but Agent B was quicker. Agent B hung up the phone and decided to read one of the texts.

"Very interesting! Who is this XANA? The guy who recruited Jean-Pierre?", Agent B asked.

At that moment, Inuyasha returned to the waking world, slightly dazed.

"Huh...? Where am I...?", Inuyasha asked then saw that he was tied up, "WHAT THE HECK?! GRRRRRRRR...!"

Inuyasha began fighting the ropes like an idiot, not even bothering to cut them with his clawed fingernails. Jeremie mentally sighed in disappointment. Eventually, Inuyasha's chair fell backwards from the constant thrashing. Inuyasha growled in anger. Agent B took a look at Inuyasha and mentally face palmed.

"What about you, Inuyasha? You don't even have a known last name. Have YOU hacked anything?", Agent B said in a cold voice.

"I don't know squat about computers other than how to mess with MS Paint.", Inuyasha said harshly.

"Now I will ask you two one more time, who is XANA?", Agent B asked harshly.

"Listen to me! You have to let us go back to the factory! Our friends need us!", Jeremie said.

"Yeah, what he said! I still have a few bones to pick!", Inuyasha said.

Jeremie's laptop then beeped. Jeremie was quick enough to get the laptop and opened it. He paled at the results. A tower was actually active now in the Mountain Sector. This was not some twisted charade of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'. This was the real deal.

"Oh no...", Jeremie said in horror.

Agent B snatched the lap top from Jeremie and began to search it and came with fruitless results. There was no signs of hacking.

"Is this some sort of video game?", Agent B asked, wondering if this was all just a waste.

Out of the blue, a strange form of electricity jumped from the laptop to the Agent. Agent B cried in agony as he was being electrocuted. That's when Agent B's conscious was replaced by another... XANA's Spectre's... Mr. Delmas was horrified by the sight of this electromagnetic possession taking place. Jeremie tried to stay calm, despite the fact XANA will be ready to attack him after it finished possessing the Agent.

Inuyasha finally used his brain and cut the ropes clean through with his clawed fingernails.

XANA-Agent B raised his hand and shot electricity at Jeremie. Inuyasha was quick and got Jeremie out of harm's way.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!", Mr. Delmas shouted.

The XANAfied Agent turned around and electrocuted Mr. Delmas, knocking him out.

In the lab...

Ulrich watched in horror and helplessness as XANA's Spectre began possessing Agent A. Agent A screamed as his conscious was invaded by the spectre.

By the time the possession was complete, Jim had entered the room.

"Jim Morales to the report! I apprehended Stern in the room below, but he vanished!", Jim said then noticed the Agent was glaring though his shades, "You want to see for yourself?"

As the Agent and Jim left the room, Ulrich made a dash for the supercomputer. He quickly sat down in the old dentist chair and put in the headset.

"Odd, Kagome, Aelita, Yumi, do you read me?", Ulrich asked.

In the Ice Sector...

Odd was sitting on a frozen rock, playing with the smaller frozen rocks, Yumi was pacing, and Kagome was keeping a look out.

"Ulrich, what's going on? Where's Jeremie?", Aelita asked as she stopped her pacing.

"I have no idea. There's a weirdo in the factory who is possessed by XANA. There has got to be an activated tower somewhere...", Ulrich said.

"In which sector?", Yumi asked.

"How should I know? Did you forget how awful at computers I am?", Ulrich asked in irritation.

"I can help. Let me guide you.", Aelita said.

In the Boiler Room...

Jeremie and Inuyasha dodged a close call from in between two water heaters. XANA-Agent B shot arcs of electricity at the heaters, causing the pipes to rupture on contact. Steam squealed out of the pipes in a deafening manner to Inuyasha, who was covering his sensitive doggie ears.

*CRASH!*

There went another pipe...

XANA-Agent B stretched his arm at Inuyasha and Jeremie with killer intent. At the last moment for anyone's comfort, they bolted from their spot towards the door. Well more of Inuyasha bolting as he dragged Jeremie by the arm. The XANAfied Agent was lost within a sea of smoke and hot unpressurized fog. He began using his sense of hearing to try locating Inuyasha and Jeremie, however, in the end, he failed to hone in on their location for they had successfully slipped out the door, quieter than a mouse. Well, that was for the exception that the door was slammed shut, the complete opposite of how it was opened.

The XANAfied Agent shot electricity at the door, singeing the door. He had failed to stop them. XANA wasn't gonna be pleased for sure...

On Lyoko in the Ice Sector...

"Okay, the activated tower is, let's see... In the Mountain Sector at... 25 degrees west, 72 degrees south... Wait! Something's not right!", Ulrich said.

Everyone was uneased by the last sentence. This was not helpful. To make matters worse, the Ice Sector had began deleting itself.

"Ulrich, did you press 'delete' or something?", Odd said not liking what he saw.

"I hope not...", Kagome said as tensions rose.

"No! Something is going on in the scanner room and I don't know what!", Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, press 'F9'.", Aelita said calmly.

In the lab...

Ulrich pressed 'F9'. Security camera windows popped up to reveal XANA-Agent A electrocuting the tower for the Supercomputer in one, and the disconnected scanners in another.

"Bad news! XANA's meat puppet is trying to destroy the Supercomputer with you guys on Lyoko! To make matters worse, the scanners are unplugged!", Ulrich said.

"You have to reconnect the scanners and materialize us, quick!", Yumi said.

"I am not Jeremie!", Ulrich said, under stress, "I can't reconnect anything! The best thing I can do is take care of that vandalist in the basement!"

"Roger that!", Odd chimed.

Ulrich removed the headset and went straight for the elevator. He begun his decent to the beast in the basement.

On Lyoko in the Mountain Sector...

Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Kagome emerged from a tower, all on the their respective vehicles, with Kagome hitching a ride with Odd on the Overboard. They raced across the sector, being extremely careful not to fall into traps or anything. They already had one close call with Aelita falling off the Overbike, and nearly falling into he Digital Sea.

Eventually, they found the tower. It was indeed active and not some sort of wild goose chase that took place all over Lyoko. Just before they could get close enough to close in on the tower, the Overboard and Overwing disappeared, thus causing the warriors to tumble across the ground a bit. Kagome was dazed for a bit, but she snapped out of it.

"AHHHH!", Odd shouted as he tumbled into a rock before coming to a stop just to pout, "THAT DISAPPEARING ACT WASN'T VERY COOL, YA KNOW!"

Three Megatanks barreled in on the unsuspecting warriors. Aelita used her creativity to make a ramp, thus leading one over the edge of the sector and into the Digital Sea.

"HEY! EVER HEARD OF PLAYING FAIR?!", Odd snapped as he pouted like a little kid.

That's when Odd realized, one of the Megatanks was barreling towards him with killer intent. He fired at the shell then ran like heck.

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK!", Odd shouted in panic as the Megatank tried to run over the poor guy.

Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow and began to aim at the Megatank that was chasing Odd.

"HIT THE MARK!", Kagome shouted just for the Sacred Arrow to bounce of the outer shell, "Huh!?"

The Megatank slowly turned towards Kagome. If the Megatank could show it, it would have been really ticked off. The Megatank then barreled right towards Kagome. Kagome made a mad dash, trying to prevent getting ran over.

"HIIIIYAAAAAH!", Yumi cried and threw her fans at the second Megatank, hitting the Eye of XANA thus destroying it.

The third Megatank came to a stop and fired horizontally, instead of the normal vertical. Everyone was lucky to have been able to dodge that attack.

"That's new...", Kagome muttered.

The final Megatank opened up vertically and began charging up it's attack. As the circular shaped laser was about to hit Kagome, Aelita stepped in.

"ENERGY FIELD!", Aelita shouted and threw two Energy Fields at the laser, thus shattering it like glass.

This gave Kagome an opening. She pulled out another arrow and took aim. Odd was also aiming at the same time at the same Megatank.

"HIT THE MARK!"

"LASER ARROW!"

Both attacks slammed into the Eye of XANA, destroying the Megatank.

"My arrow beat your's, Kagome!", Odd said chuckling.

Kagome mentally sighed. She didn't want to get sucked into that kind of contest. Though she had to admit to herself, that her arrow hit first by 1/100 of a millimeter, which was just a bluff. She pulled out another arrow, and got ready to fire at any monsters that try to sneak up on them.

In the factory at the same time...

Ulrich was in at the basement now, where the Supercomputer's main tower was stored. There, XANA-Agent A was firing at the tower in glee. The Agent then spotted Ulrich and groaned in anger. He the fired electricity at Ulrich. Ulrich quickly dodged the lethal blast and picked up a crowbar. He slammed the crowbar into the XANAfied Agent's back. The XANAfied Agent hollered in pain and fell to his knees. Ulrich tried hitting him again but XANA-Agent A did a sweep kick, knocking Ulrich off balance.

Ulrich's grip on the crowbar became nonexistent as it flew out of his hands. He scooted away from the XANAfied Agent, looking for something else to use against him. He then found himself in the elevator. He quickly closed it, to protect himself from the on coming arcs of electricity. At that moment, the hatch above him opened to reveal Inuyasha carrying Jeremie.

Not to far behind was XANA-Agent B. Inuyasha slammed the hatch shut.

"Ulrich!", Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, bad news. The scanners are disconnected.", Ulrich said.

The hatched was forced open by XANA-Agent B, who was very ticked off.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha shouted.

The attack slammed into the XANAfied Agent, sending him up into the air and wound up becoming stuck in the ceiling above by the neck. The poor XANAfied Agent squirmed to free himself.

"Feh!", Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed both Ulrich and Jeremie and leaped back up the level where the lab was.

At that moment in the scanner room, Jim woke up in fury and tackled XANA-Agent A.

"WHO'S BOSS NOW?!", Jim shouted just to be knocked out by an equally ticked off XANA-Agent A again.

In the Mountain Sector...

A new set of Megatanks barreled in. Things were looking pretty grim.

"I think I now have a great dislike for these over-sized bowling balls!", Kagome said as she destroyed another Megatank.

Odd ran on all fours towards a Megatank, at the same time, the Megatank side rolled, revealing the Digital Sea. Odd screamed in fright.

"ODD!", Yumi yelled as she dashed for the ledge.

Yumi began to use her Telekinesis, bringing Odd back up to safety at the last second. Odd was slightly hyperventilating, but was alright.

Aelita dodged another fire from a Megatank. She fired another Energy Field, hitting the Eye of XANA, destroying it.

"We have to get to that tower quickly!", Yumi said.

At that moment, a sneaky Megatank decided to fire at Yumi. Odd took the blow. Yumi turned around to see Odd smile weakly.

"Can't have you killed. Your boyfriend, Ulrich, wouldn't like that.", Odd joked.

"Shut up, Odd.", Yumi said blushing a bit.

Aelita made a mad dash for the tower and entered it.

In the lab...

XANA-Agent A was now free of the ceiling at shot electricity at Ulrich. Ulrich held up a mirror to defend everyone and ended up shattering it.

"Oh no... Seven years of bad luck!", Ulrich said to himself.

"I have no idea what that means but what does it have to do with right now?!", Inuyasha snapped.

XANA-Agent B then entered the room from the hatch in the ground. Both cornered Jeremie, Ulrich, and Inuyasha. They readied to electrocute the trio. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his haori around the two, hoping it was enough to stop electricity, since it could protect the wearer from fire and explosions.

In the tower...

Aelita walked to the center of the tower and began her ascension to the top floor. Once she got to the top, the tower's main interface popped up. She put her hand on it.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated...", Aelita said as the surrounding interfaces that lined the wall fell downwards into the data tube.

In the lab...

The XANAfied Agent fell to the ground, unconscious. That was a close one.

At that moment, Jim entered the lab, slightly dazed. That was when Jeremie got back to the monitor and began typing. Jim started asking a bunch of questions as Jeremie worked on getting the Return to the Past functional.

"Honestly I haven't got the slightest idea of what this junk is used for! What did you say it was for?", Jim said.

"We didn't say anything at all.", Ulrich said.

"The Supercomputer has been badly damaged. I hope this works...", Jeremie said.

"Hope what'll work again?", Jim asked.

"Why bother asking? You won't even remember.", Inuyasha said.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!", Jeremie said and activated the program.

In Ulrich and Odd's dorm...

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!", Odd cried.

Odd started frantically searching for his Tamagotchi.

"Lost Jean-Pierre again, Odd?", Ulrich asked.

"Except this time, I will know the culprit!", Odd said smirking as he puled out what he was searching for, a video camera.

Later in the school yard...

"Now we're gonna see who Jean-Pierre's kidnapper was!", Odd said and pressed play.

Everyone leaned in on the tiny screen. The screen showed Ulrich picking up the Tamagotchi.

"It was…it was you, Ulrich?!", Odd asked in shock then turned back to the video camera's screen for another surprise, Jeremie, Aelita, and Kagome were in on it "You're all a bunch of traitors! The only ones I can really trust is Yumi and Inuyasha from now on!"

"Ummm Odd. It was my idea.", Yumi said.

"I was the one who voted for smashing the darn thing.", Inuyasha said.

"Which is why we didn't let you in on the idea, Inuyasha...", Kagome said.

Odd was shocked.

"No! You guys too?! But what do you all have against my Jean-Pierre?", Odd asked.

"We did it for your own good, and ours. Because you were starting to get hooked on him.", Ulrich said.

"Relax Odd, Jean-Pierre is just fine! Believe me, he couldn't be in better hands!", Yumi said.

Little did they know, Hiroki got a game over and threw the Tamagotchi into the street, just for it to get ran over.


End file.
